Awakening of a Devil
by SSJ3kyuubi
Summary: One night, Sasuke Uchiha lost both his father and brother. Now seven years later, Sasuke seeks revenge on the man who killed them. But first, he has to deal with these girls who want to jump his bones for some reason. SasukeXharem Horrible summary I know, but I promise the story's better. Rated T for now, but may get an M rating
1. Prologue

Recently, I've been looking through the Naruto and Rosario Vampire crossovers and I've realized that there aren't that many fics that have Mr. Sasuke Uchiha as the main character, so I decided to change that with this. So ladies and gentlemen, for your reading pleasure, I bring you: Awakening of a Devil. Enjoy!

(7/13/14): Updated so I took out a lot of the grammar issues

**Prologue Start**

"B…Big Brother….?" The voice of the young boy weakly spoke as he slowly walked over to his dying older brother. The teen laid there, seemingly motionless as he drew in very shallow, deep breaths. The usual ponytail that the boy's brother had was ruined and his hair spilled all over the ground. Blood was coming from his mouth and his body was severely damaged.

"Itachi…." The boy called out to his brother again, with tears steadily falling down his face. His voice seemed to reach out as Itachi responded by looking over at the boy.

"Sasu…ke…." Hearing Itachi's voice got a smile out of Sasuke.

"Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed. "You're gonna be okay. Let's go, mom's waiting for us."

The elder Uchiha brother unsteadily raised his arm and brought his index and middle fingers together and poked his younger brother in his forehead, something he habitually did, and with a strained smile spoke his final words: "Sorry…Sasuke….but this is it…." With that, his arm fell lifelessly on the ground and his breathing stopped.

Sasuke's onyx black eyes widened in shock as the tears rolled his cheek again.

"Itachi…" he silently called his brother's name again.

No response…

"Itachi, wake up. We have to go." He said while shaking his brother in an attempt to wake him.

No response once again.

"Itachi….Itachi….ITACHIIII!"

Sasuke's eyes shot open as he awoke from his slumber. It happened again: he had a dream of that day. Looking around his surroundings, he realized he was in his room, which aside from his bed, dresser, desk, and closet filled with his clothes, was rather naked. He didn't care for decorating his room; he was perfectly fine with the bare essentials. Running a hand through his spiky black hair, he got out of bed and walked up to the photo that stood on his dresser; it was a photo of him and his family.

There a younger version of himself standing between his father Fugaku and his mother Mikoto, while his older brother and idol, Itachi stood right beside Mikoto. He and Mikoto were sporting smiles while Itachi and Fugaku both had a rather stern look on their faces.

The now fifteen year old, Uchiha sighed. Those were happier times in his life. But now, happiness was something that he rarely felt. Not since that day seven years ago…

"Sasuke! A feminine voice called out from behind his door. The teen snapped out of his trance and looked over the door. No doubt that was mother telling him to get ready for the day. The black haired young man strolled over to his door and opened it, revealing his mother in her usual attire of a dark purple blouse and a red skirt with a yellow apron worn over it. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail, signifying that she had just finished cooking.

"Sasuke, breakfast is ready. Come down and eat." She told him.

"Right, I'll be down in a sec mom." Sasuke said. Mikoto nodded and headed downstairs. Ten minutes later, the brooding teen walked into the kitchen with black cargo pants and a gray T-shirt on. Grabbing a chair, he sat down and grabbed his eating utensils to enjoy his unusually large breakfast which consisted of a stack of four pancakes, oatmeal, eggs, three strips of bacon, 2 biscuits, and a bowl of fruit.

"This is a pretty big breakfast, what's the occasion?" Sasuke asked. His mother only smiled brightly and said: "Consider it to be a celebration. Today's your last day before you leave for Yokai Academy." She told him.

"Oh…right…" the Uchiha sullenly responded. He remembered. It was a month ago, when his mom came in and showed him the application for Yokai Academy. After a lot of coaxing from her, she got him to sign the application along with the size for his uniform. A few weeks later, his uniform was mailed to him.

Hearing the gloomy tone in her son's voice, Mikoto placed her hands over her sons and gave him a warm smile. "Sasuke, going to Yokai Academy will be a great experience for you. You'll get to make lot of friends, and have unforgettable memories." She told him.

Sasuke returned his mother's smile with one of his own. "I believe you mom." He said. "It'll be really interesting to see the school where you and dad met." Truth be told, Sasuke had no real interest in making memories or anything of the sort at Yokai Academy. Personally, he felt as though going to this school would interfere with his ambition. The only reason he agreed to this was to make his mother happy. As much as she tried not to show it, Fugaku's and Itachi's deaths hurt her as much as it did him. Since then Sasuke had been doing everything in his power to keep his mom smiling.

He could care less if he didn't make any friends at this school. He only had a few friends to begin with…ONE actually; and he hasn't seen that dobe in nearly three years. His thoughts came to an end as his mother's next words brought him back to reality.

"Oh, that reminds me, you have a letter." She said as she handed him the envelope with a red swirl on the back. Taking a break from his piece of bacon, the Uchiha opened the envelope and read to himself:

_Yo Duckbutt! I hear you're heading to Yokai Academy soon. I wish I could see you off, but me and my mom are still traveling the world. Recently, we came across a village that rains ninety-percent of the time. How the hell that works, your guess is as good as mine. Anyways, I'm keeping this one short. Here's a good luck trinket I won bought with the money I won from gambling in one town. I really got a lot of flak from my mom for that, but that's nowhere near as bad as to what she did to pervy sage for letting me do it. I shudder every time I think about it. Eh, I'm rambling now, so I'll just end it with this: make me proud at Yokai Academy Dattebayo!"_

_From,_

_The #1 Hyperactive, Unpredictable Fox_

_P.S. Don't be so moody when you get there, make some friends. And talk to some girls! I worry about you sometimes man…_

_P.P.S. I'm not saying that's bad, if you're pitching for the other team, more power to ya. It'll finally give me a reason to stop bugging you on the girl issue._

The black haired teen scoffed at the final sentence of the letter, although the smirk on his face wouldn't leave. He could always count on his friend to brighten up the mood. Reaching into the envelope, he pulled out a small frog attached to a keychain.

'Right….this is gonna bring me good luck." Sasuke thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. Stuffing the trinket into his pocket, he resumed his eating. Not too long after, Mikoto sat down with a plate of her own and began eating herself.

"So Sasuke, do you plan on training today?" Mikoto's question was answered with a shake of the head by her son.

"No, I plan on just jogging today, then getting ready for tomorrow. I do plan on watching your favorite show with you tonight."

"You hate that show…" Mikoto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it does make for good mental training so to help resist torture." He quipped.

"Hush you." Was the response of the smiling parent.

The rest of the day went unhinged. Sasuke finished up his breakfast, took care of the dishes, went for his afternoon jog, came back and began packing all his essentials for Yokai Academy. Later on in the night, after showering, Sasuke joined his mother as they treated themselves to tomato sandwiches (His favorite), and tuned in to The Love and the Loveless, Mikoto's favorite show. As the Uchiha thought, this show was absolute torture; it was so over the top with its drama it was actually kind of funny. Though looking over to his left, he saw just exactly how into it his mother was as she was completely teary-eyed. After an hour that seemed like an eternity, he bid his mother good night as he wanted to turn in early.

Back in his room, Sasuke took another look at the family portrait. Specifically at his brother Itachi. If he were here today, he would've been twenty-one, graduated from Yokai, if he had gone. Though, knowing how much of a genius Itachi was, he probably would've graduated even earlier.

A small smile graced Sasuke's features. "I wonder how you would've done in Yokai, big brother." He thought to himself as he hit his light switch and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning came a little too soon for Sasuke's liking. After taking care of his hygienic problems, he walked into his room and proceeded to put on the school uniform (which was a green blazer jacket, a white long-sleeved collared shirt, a red neck tie and light brown pants) that hung on his door. With the suitcase that contained his clothes and other personal items in one hand and his book bag slung over his arm, he walked downstairs where his mother waited with a camera and proceeded to snap away.

Sasuke looked away embarrassed. "Come on mom, do you really need to do this?" The teen asked.

"Of course!" Mikoto replied. "I want memories of this. Besides Kushina wants to see how you look."

With a sigh, Sasuke was under the assault of his mother's camera for five minutes. Afterwards, Mikoto took a good look at her son.

"You look very handsome, Sasuke." She complimented.

"Thanks." He responded. He saw his mother had looked at him with a bright smile and said: "They'd be proud of you."

The young man smiled back at his mother and said: "I hope so."

"I'll miss you Sasuke." Mikoto told her son with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'll be back for holidays and breaks mom." Sasuke reassured Mikoto.

"I know, it's just that it's going to be strange without you here every day." The dark haired woman said while wiping away her tears. Sasuke went up to his mother and hugged her which she gladly returned. With a deep breath Mikoto broke the hug and said: "Okay, you've got to get going. You don't want to miss the bus."

With a nod, Sasuke walked out the door and began to make his walk towards the city.

"I love you sweetie!"

"Love you too!"

"Promise you'll write!"

"I will!"

"And call when you get the chance!"

"I will!"

"And try not to pick fights with anyo—"

"Mom, I got it!" He told her. With a final wave, Mikoto closed the door, allowing Sasuke to make his trek. Twenty minutes later, Sasuke arrived at the destined bus stop and proceeded to wait for the bus. Luckily the wait didn't last long as a bus came and pulled up in front of Sasuke. The door opened and the bus driver spoke:

"All aboard for Yokai Academy."

**Prologue End**

And there we have it folks, the prologue for Awakening of a devil is complete. Now to address a few things:

1) I know some people might say Sasuke was OOC here, but I wanna counteract this by saying one of the reasons Sasuke became the way he is was because his parents (along with the rest of his clan) was murdered by his brother, the person he idolized, pretty much leaving him alone in the world. I personally think that if one of his parents had lived, Sasuke would have someone that he could go to and open up to. So in this fic, Sasuke's mother is alive and she, along with a select few people, get to see the more softer side of Sasuke. Don't worry, come next chapter he's gonna be the same broody loner we all know and love.

2) Sasuke is indeed a monster in this fic and what kind of monster he is and what his abilities are will be explained in the fic (Although the title of the fic is kind of a dead giveaway xp)

3) As you could tell from the prologue, yes, there will be other Naruto characters appearing in this, but they won't overshadow the Rosario cast (Hopefully)

That's pretty much it ladies and gents, hope you all enjoyed! Leave a Review and if you enjoyed it why don't you favorite the story!


	2. Chapter 1 (Part 1): Enter Yokai Academy

Wow! Not even a full week's gone by and I've already got 5 favorites and 8 people following it. It's not a lot by the standards other fanfics, but for a guy who just posted his first story here, it's not too shabby

**Reviews Response**

**Danish78: **I appreciate that. Hopefully, I can keep things going as well as the last chapter. As a heads up, this fic will follow the R+V canon (mostly manga with some anime) with its own twists &amp; turns sprinkled here and there.

**Kyuubi16: **Thanks for the review, it means a lot; and yes I'm glad you noticed the grammar. As a writer, I take pride in my grammar and punctuation. I hope that the story can keep you interested.

**Uchihaprodigy656: **Yeah, I hear ya. It's kind of ironic that Naruto is the guy getting all the attention and the girls in the world of fanfiction (Especially considering that a lot of fics give him Sasuke's personality). When I originally planned on doing a NarutoxR+V, Naruto was gonna be the main character, but seeing as that's been done a lot, I decided to use Sasuke to challenge myself and to see him interact with the R+V cast.

With that said and done, let's dive right into chapter one of Awakening of a Devil. Enjoy!

(7/13/14): Updated so that (Hopefully) all the grammar and spelling errors are gone.

**Chapter 1 (Part 1) Start**

"So kid, you're a new student at Yokai?" The bus driver asked as his glowing yellow eyes looked up at his mirror where he could see Sasuke, who was currently staring out the window.

"….." The Uchiha remained silent and continued to stare out the window, as he passed by the city, he could see average people going on about their day.

"Yokai's a pretty scary place, if you're not careful, you could get yourself in trouble." The bus driver informed the teen and he took another look at his mirror and saw that the spiky haired young man once again hadn't reacted to what he said at all. Taking a drag out of his cigar, the man let out a sigh. "You're not very talkative are ya?" He rhetorically questioned. "Well no matter, we got one more kid to pick up before we head to Yokai."

Ten minutes later, the bus had stopped at a new location and the door swung open.

"All aboard for Yokai Academy." The bus driver spoke with the same exact tone and grin that he had with Sasuke.

From the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw a young man that appeared to be his age with brown hair and eyes wearing the same uniform as he did entering the bus. With a smile on his face, the brunette said: "Oh good. For a second, I thought I missed the bus." Talking a look around the bus, he saw a guy his age sitting in the middle of the bus and staring out the window. With a smile on his face, he walked over to his fellow teen and said: "Hey there, do you mind if I sit here with you?"

The Uchiha gave him a rather cold look that told the brunette everything he needed to know: 'No, and if you talk to me again, I'll pulverize you.'

The brown haired boy started to sweat and nervously chuckle. "Uh…r-right…I'll probably just grab the seat over there." With that he hastily walked over to the chair right across from our hero. The two sat in perfectly comfortable (at least for one of them) silence for twenty minutes, which was plenty of time for Sasuke to spend in his own thoughts as he pondered what kind of place Yokai academy was.

From what his mother had told him, Yokai was a place for monsters to learn how to interact and adapt in the human world, something that he found pointless for him as he had spent the majority of his life in the human world learning exactly that. He remembered his four year old self receiving the announcement from his mother that they were moving to place close to where a good friend of hers stayed. It was clear to him, meeting the couple that he would soon consider an aunt and uncle, meeting that blonde loser and becoming best friends with him. A small smile crossed his face as he remembered the memories of him and his best friend from over the years. The two of them playing tag, skipping rocks, having spars (which were more or less glorified slap fights at the time). Seeing how big a fire they could cause with their fire and wind combinations then proceeding to get chewed out by both their mothers while Itachi stood in the background trying his hardest to not laugh at the antics of the two.

'Itachi….' The Uchiha's smile quickly turned into a bittersweet one as he reminisced on his brother's smile as he would watch his younger brother and the fox play together and all the cool tricks he would secretly show them. Then he remembered one day, when he was eight, that the next time the blonde came over, he would show them a cool move that would blow their minds. That time never came, for that was 3 days before….

"Uh…hey…" The brunette had interrupted his train of thought when he spoke up.

'Great. What does he want now?' The Uchiha thought to himself. He remained silent and continued his window staring; maybe the guy would get the hint that he didn't want to talk to him.

"So… um… I think we got off on the wrong foot…"

Or he would keep pestering him and leave Sasuke with a twitching eyebrow. "I'm Tsukune, Tsukune Aono. Nice to meet you." The boy greeted.

Sasuke breathed out through his nose and finally decided to humor the kid. He figured that as soon as the bus dropped them off, he would be on his merry way and would never have to worry about him again.

He spared his fellow teen a quick glance before reverting his vision back on the outside of the window, the black haired spoke for the first time on the bus.

"Sasuke." Was all he said. The bus driver who had remained quiet for the most part let out a hearty laugh.

"So he CAN talk." He said, trying to get a reaction out of the Uchiha, but he got nothing in return.

"So Sasuke, where did you live before coming to Yokai?" Tsukune asked.

"Around." Sasuke dismissively answered.

"How did you hear about Yokai?"

"Application."

"What school did you go to before coming to Yokai?"

"A public one."

The brunette could only sweatdrop as it seemed that while Sasuke was indeed talking to him, he had no interest in having an actual conversation.

"Don't feel too bad kid. You're doing a better job than I did." The driver told him. "By the way, I should let you know, Yokai is a very horrifying school."

"W-What do you mean by that?" A confused and now slightly nervous Tsukune asked. Before he could get an answer, his phone started ringing. He answered it and began talking to his cousin.

Sasuke took his eyes off the window and looked ahead to see that the bus is nearing a tunnel. 'It's just like what mom told me.' He thought to himself. 'Once we cross this tunnel, we'll be out of the human world…'

After entering the tunnel, Tsukune's call abruptly ended. "Kyoko? Kyoko are you there?" He asked but received no answer. Figuring it was just the tunnel screwing up his signal, he put the phone away and decided to call his cousin back later.

A few seconds later the bus had stopped right beside a scarecrow. The door opened and the teens stepped out taking an observation of the area. The entire place, aside from a large building that they considered to be the school, was rather barren.

'There's no way this could be the school…' Thought Tsukune. Checking the sign written into the scarecrow, he and his new….acquaintance were indeed in Yokai Academy. 'W-Wow. This place isn't at all what I thought it was going to be. It's like we stepped into a whole different world when we exited that tunnel'

"You and your friend watch your backs out here." The bus driver warned before closing the door and driving off, leaving the two teens on their own. Pulling out his phone, Tsukune decided to give his cousin another call, but he had no signal.

'That's weird, I had one before we entered the tunnel.' He thought. "Hey Sasuke, does your phone have a-" His sentence ended short because his traveling companion had gone ahead without him and didn't have any intention of slowing down. "W-W-Wait for me!" The brunette cried out as ran to catch up with the Uchiha.

Ten minutes had gone by and Sasuke continued his peaceful stroll down the path that would surely lead to the school building. There was only one problem…

"Doesn't this school seem a little strange to you?"

That brown haired buffoon was still talking, leaving the already irritated Uchiha even more so. Seriously, you'd think he'd take the lack of response to every question or statement that came out of his mouth was a sign that the dark haired boy had ABSOLUTELY NO INTENTION of conversing with him. Yet he kept going, and going, and going.

Finally, the brooding teen asked: "Don't you ever stop whining?"

"Sorry. It's just that this is nothing at all how I thought this school's campus or whatever this is supposed to be would look like."

"What did you expect? This is a school for monsters."

"M-Monsters?! That's a joke right?" That question got Sasuke to stop walking and give his fellow male an incredulous look.

'He can't be serious…' The teenage monster thought to himself. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke began to sense the scan the brunette, trying to find a trace of youki. Much to his shock, there was none.

'Maybe he's keeping it suppressed. No, that can't be it, even if he suppressed it, I would still be able to sense even a small trace. Then… that means this guy is a…"

"KYAA! LOOK OUT!" A feminine shriek immediately cut Sasuke's thoughts short. Sensing something coming immediately, the dark haired young man quickly rushed to Tsukune, grabbed him and pulled him to the side in time as a bike flew right beside them and crashed on the ground, with its rider a few centimeters behind it.

The two males ran over to the person to check and see if she was alright. Sasuke got on a knee to get closer inspection. The person was definitely female and she had bubble gum pink hair.

"Are you alright?" He asked. The girl slowly came to her senses as she sat up.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "I have anemia and I get dizzy sometimes…" she said as she opened her green eyes and stared straight into the onyx eyes of the guy kneeling in front of her.

After getting to see her face, Sasuke would have to admit the girl was pretty attractive. He could also sense a strong presence of youki within the girl, although a lot of it was suppressed.

Tsukune, on the other hand, was absolutely stunned and the blush on his face showed it. Never in his life had he seen a girl that beautiful before. He had to give it to Sasuke, if that was him kneeling in front of her, he would be reduced to jelly.

Sasuke offered his hand and the girl gladly took it. Unbeknownst to them, the rosary on the girl's chest had glowed for a split second when the two made physical contact. "You should be more careful. You could hurt yourself or others." He scolded the girl as he helped her up.

The pinkette bopped herself on the head and playfully stuck her tongue out. "Right. I'm really sorry about that." She apologized again. "By the way, I'm Moka, Moka Akashiya."

"Sasuke."

The girl, now identified as Moka, turned around to pick her bike up. "So Sasuke, are you new to Yokai Academy?" She asked. The second she turned around, the Uchiha had grabbed his things and was well on his way, leaving a slightly depressed Moka.

'Awwww. I was gonna ask if he wanted to be friends…' she sadly thought. Seeing the girl's bummed face, Tsukune decided to make his presence known in an attempt to cheer the girl up.

"Don't worry about Sasuke. He's just like that." He reassured her. Moka tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm an…acquaintance of Sasuke's. He's a little antisocial, but I think it's just cause he likes to keep to himself." Well… that's at least what he guessed from the short amount of time he spent with him.

"I see. Well thanks for that. I'm Moka Akashiya by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you." She greeted with a dazzling smile that threatened to make Tsukune melt.

With a rather noticeable blush on his face, the brunette clumsily introduced himself. "I-I-I'm Tsukuno Aone. I-I-I-I mean, Tsukune Aono. M…My name is Tsukune Aono…"

**Chapter 1 (Part one) End**

And that does it for Chapter 1 part one. Now I was originally gonna do the whole first episode in one chapter, but I figured it was too long, so I split it into two different parts. I want the first couple chapters to be rather short so readers can ease into the story (And it has nothing to do with me being lazy. At all. What so ever.). To those that Sasuke didn't get that much screen time, I apologize. With the introduction of Tsukune and Moka, he had to get a little shafted. I promise that will get rectified as we all know what's coming next (OR DO WE?!) Next chapter will (Hopefully) be the rest of the first episode.

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	3. Part 2: A devil, a human, and a vampire

**I probably should've put this in the prologue, but I'll do it here. Let this stand for future chapters as well. BTW, Reviews Responses will now be at the very end of the chapter. You'll see why when you get there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire. If I did, Obito would've had a hell of a better reason for becoming Tobi (Because You let Rin die? Seriously? Was Kishi drunk that day?)**

**With that said and done: Here's the next chapter of Awakening of a Devil. Enjoy!**

**(7/14/14): Updated so that (Hopefully) all the grammar and spelling errors are gone**

**Chapter one (Pt. 2): A devil, a human, and a Vampire: Start**

Throughout the halls of Yokai Academy, a beautiful girl was walking to class. She was rather short in height, and had blue hair tied with a purple headband. She had deep purple eyes and her attire was a yellow colored vest and a long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie underneath. She also had a light brown-checked skirt, white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes. Although the biggest things that stood out about this girl were her extremely large breasts.

The girl was proudly smiling as she strutted towards her classroom, catching the attention of a few boys she walked past. Thanks to her nature as a succubus, she had a body that males couldn't help but take a second look at. This was all going exactly like her mother had told her as on her way to the school, she had garnered the attention of three guys. At this rate, her plan to attract all the males in the school will come into fruition and then she'll be able to find her destined one.

'Class one… it should be right around…here.' She thought. Standing in front of the door where the sign where class one was, her hand reached over to the knob to open the door, only for it to make contact with another hand that was larger than hers.

"Sorry about that." The voice of the mysterious hand's owner spoke. The blue haired succubus looked up and her eyes had widened. She had seen a fair skinned young man with onyx eyes and spiky black chin-length hair with his bangs hanging on both sides of his face.

The succubus's heart began to beat at a rapid pace. Without a doubt, this was the most handsome male she had ever seen in her life. 'W-Why am I feeling like this?' She asked herself. Throughout her short time in Yokai, the guys she had seen had been rather plain and would stare at her with lust filled eyes. But when she looked into the eyes of this guy, she knew that there was something different about him.

"Are you going to open the door?" The stranger bluntly asked. The girl had snapped out of her mini trance with a blush.

"R-Right… I'm sorry…" She apologized and opened the door immediately after. The succubus watched the back of the mysterious male walk into the room and plant himself in a seat. She herself found a desk close behind him and sat there as she continued to eye him. The guy must have sensed this because not even a minute afterwards, he looked back at her; causing her to quickly look away blushing.

The succubus quickly shook her head, pushing these sudden feelings down. 'Get a hold of yourself Kurumu.' She chided herself. 'Sure he's cute, but he's just another boy. It's not like he's your destined one.' Stealing another quick glance at the black haired boy, she blushed and looked down at her desk. 'Right?'

Sasuke focused his glance towards the window as he slowly counted down until the class would begin. He believed himself to be a very punctual person and he didn't want to make himself and his mother at home look bad so he came to class early. Looking out the corner of his eye, he saw the blue haired girl from earlier had taken her focus off of him, which was a relief for him.

Ever since he started junior high, he had developed a habit of unintentionally attracting unwanted female attention; a habit that he hoped wouldn't carry over to high school. The last thing he needed was to be distracted with girl issues. He would worry about that when he decided it was time to restore his species.

He must have been lost in his thoughts because before he knew it, the class was filled with students. Looking to his left, he saw that he was going to share the same class with Tsukune.

'Great. Looks like I'll be seeing more of this guy than I hoped for…' He cynically thought. Actually, now that he thought about, this would be the perfect opportunity for him to confirm the suspicion he had earlier about Tsukune before that pink haired girl nearly ran them over. As the teacher walked into the room, he would carefully study Tsukune's reactions to see if what he suspected was true.

Tsukune Aono at this moment was completely and utterly happy. This morning he had been befriended quite possibly the sweetest, most beautiful girl he had ever met in his entire life. Granted she was a little strange, asking a random question like did he hate vampires, but hey, nobody's perfect. And now that he was in class, he could see that he could see he would be in it with someone he knew. Granted that someone was a person he was just BARELY on speaking terms with him, but it was something. There was absolutely nothing that could ruin his good mood.

The teacher had made her way into class. Her sandy blond hair was strangely shaped like a cat's ears and her outfit consisted of a white blouse, orange skirt, and low heel sandals. Her eyes also seemed to be closed all the time.

"Hello students and welcome to Yokai Academy!" She chipperly greeted. "My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your homeroom teacher."

Tsukune's smile seemed to widen even more at the teacher's nice personality. "I'm really gonna like this school." He thought to himself.

"As you're all new students, I'll give a rundown of the rules of Yokai. Now as you all know, this is a school built for monsters to attend."

'Oh, I see, a school built for monsters…' the brunette thought. It was three seconds before what the blonde teacher said had fully registered in the boy's mind; once it did, his smile quickly twisted into a face of shock. 'WHAAAT?!'

'There it is.' Sasuke noted, seeing the look of bewilderment on his fellow student's face. 'There's no doubt about it now. This guy is a human.' The Uchiha's onyx eyes narrowed. He had overlooked the guy's rather plain look as a very convincing disguise, but when they were on the way to the school, when the brown haired boy seemingly had no idea that the school was one for monsters, that his suspicion started. It got even worst when he couldn't detect even the tiniest hint of youki within Tsukune. The now identified human's reaction to Yokai being a monster's school only confirmed what he thought earlier.

'But how? How did a human find out about this academy? And how was he even able to apply?' These two questions were seriously racking his brain right now. But before he could dwell on this matter even further, a rather loud and obnoxious voice had spoken up.

"Yo Teach! Wouldn't it just be easier to eat the puny humans and molest the beautiful girls?" The owner of the voice, Saizou Komiya, had chocolate brown hair and piercings on the bottom of his lip. Overall, he looked like a typical delinquent.

"You can't be that foolish." Sasuke spoke up, garnering the attention of the entire class, especially an annoyed Saizou.

"What was that?" The delinquent asked.

Sasuke, not bothering to make eye contact with Saizou, rebuked: "Hard of hearing? Even if you managed to take out one human, they would quickly outnumber you and with the technology they have at their disposal, you wouldn't stand a chance. It's an idea only an idiot would consider."

This statement got Saizou fuming and caused a series of hushed whispers amongst students. Some were asking who Sasuke was while others (females) went on about how cute he was.

After a few seconds, Ms. Nekonome continued on: "Well to answer the question you just asked, this academy is within a secret world and any humans that would come here and know of our existence will be killed."

'Killed? Killed?! KILLED?!' Each time Tsukune repeated the word, he only became more panicked. 'You mean if anyone finds out I'm a human I'll be killed?! What the hell kind of school did you sign me up for dad?!'

'Hm. Looks like everything's sinking in for him now…' Sasuke thought.

"EXCUSE ME!" A new, feminine voice screamed out from outside the doorway. "I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost in the school trying to find this class."

"That's quite alright, just take a seat." Ms. Nekonome instructed. After bowing the teacher, the new girl walked into the room, revealing her bright pink hair and her green eyes.

'That girl from earlier." A neutral Sasuke thought.

"That's Moka! She's in my homeroom?!" A surprised and blushing Tsukune thought. The rest of the males in class practically went insane when Moka walked in. With her beautiful face, long silky hair, and great body, the male populace of class one thought the vampire was a walking a goddess and definitely reacted as such, which surprised and confused the innocent girl.

Despite the endless shower of compliments she was getting, the one thing that caught the girl's attention was the brunette standing in the back of the room. Recognizing who it was, she immediately ran over to boy and hugged him, angering all the males in the room.

Tsukune was madly blushing from the embrace as he felt as though if he died right now, he could die in peace. Although judging from the looks the males in the class had, that might happen quicker than Tsukune would think…

"Who the hell is that guy?" One male asked.

"What's his relationship with her?!" Another questioned.

"Why can't that be me she's hugging?" Came another desperate person

"I wish that guy would die…."

After releasing Tsukune, the pinkette looked over Tsukune's shoulder and saw the Uchiha was seeing next to him. She rushed over to the loner and gave him a hug. "Sasuke! You're in this class too! This is great!"

While the males protested the hug much like they did with Tsukune, some females in the class were upset at the physical contact.

"Aww she's so lucky!" One female said.

"I SOOO wish I was her!" Another exclaimed.

"I wonder how his body feels." One pondered.

"I wish that girl would die…"

Unlike Tsukune (and every guy in the room), Sasuke was rather annoyed by the hug if the scowl on his was anything to go by. 'Geez, this girl and the dobe would get along perfectly.' He thought to himself.

"Could you let go of me?" The brooding Uchiha rudely asked which caused Moka to blush in embarrassment and let go.

"I'm sorry." She said with her arms crossed behind her back. "I guess it's a little weird hugging someone you barely know…" Sasuke didn't even to bother respond to the vampire as he just looked ahead at the board, which upset the vampire. This subsequently ticked off all the guys as they roared at the dark haired monster for upsetting their goddess like that. Everyone was so focused on Sasuke; they didn't notice the rather devious grin on Saizou's face as he observed the beautiful vampire.

Tsukune felt as tiny as an ant with all the angry glares he was receiving. Why was he receiving angry glares? That was simply because of the pink haired girl whose right arm was currently linked with his left as she eagerly pulled him near the closest drink machine outside.

"If I can be this happy, I guess the monsters aren't that big of a deal." He reassured himself. As they were strolling around, Moka asked a question that caught him off guard.

"Hey Tsukune, do you think Sasuke hates me?"

"Huh? Why would you ask that?"

"It's just that he seemed really angry with me after the hug, and he left before I could ask if he wanted to hang out with us. Besides you Tsukune, I don't really have any friends. I was really hoping that Sasuke could be another one…"

Sensing the pinkette's depression, Tsukune tried to think of a way to cheer her up. "Don't worry about it Moka, Sasuke doesn't hate you. It's just like I told you earlier, he's just a little antisocial. I'm sure if we give him time, he'll definitely warm up to you…"

"You really think so?" A more hopeful Moka asked.

"Of course I do. C'mon let's grab our drinks and afterwards we can go find Sasuke." He said with determination.

Sasuke took a sip out of his coke as he sat on the back of one the nearby dead trees. After homeroom, the classes were released to roam around the school to get a feel for the place and to head to their dorms. Not wanting to deal with Tsukune or Moka, he quickly rushed out of the class and went to his new locker to grab a change of clothes. Just because it was his first day in a new school, he wasn't going to let himself get lazy in his training. Besides, he needed to be as powerful as he possibly could if he wanted to fulfill his ambition….

Finishing his soda, the young monster pondered where would a nice and seclusive area to rain was. His thoughts were soon interrupted when…

_CRASH!_

Tsukune could have sworn his back was broken when he impacted against the drink machine. Looking up from his slumped position he saw Saizou grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him up in the air.

"Why is a beautiful girl like you Moka hanging with a scrawny ass punk like him?" He asked before throwing the human over towards the vampire. "Why don't we go off somewhere and have some fun? Just the two of us?"

Moka, helping her friend up, stood ready to speak her mind and leave. But that never came as a crushed soda can came flying in and cracked Saizou in the head.

"Who the hell's the wise guy that did it?!" The now pissed brute asked.

***Cue Sasuke's Theme***

"You must enjoy making yourself look foolish." Sasuke said as he walked towards the trio, his fists deep in his pockets.

'Sasuke...' Moka and Tsukune collectively thought.

A scowl had appeared on Saizou's face but it quickly into a smug grin. Oh yeah, he definitely remembered how this chump mouthed him off in class, but now he had the chance to pay the bastard back. "Well if it isn't the wise guy from this morning. You come here to stick up for this punk?" Saizou asked pointing to the human.

Completely ignoring the question, Sasuke told the brute: "Beat it. All this unnecessary noise you're making is ruining my train of thought."

"THAT'S why he came over?!" Tsukune comically cried.

Saizou's cocky grin remained plastered on his face. "And what if I don't want 'ta? What are you gonna do about it?" As he asked this, Saizou got right in Sasuke's face, showing off the clear height advantage he had over the dark haired boy.

After several seconds without a response, the brown haired delinquent grinned. "Just as I thought, little shrimps like you are all bark and no bite."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you." Sasuke retorted with a smirk of his own.

'I've had enough of this punk's mouth.' A sneering Saizou thought. Before anyone knew, he threw a punch right at Sasuke. Moka and Tsukune gasped, fearing for the pain their sort of acquaintance was about to endure.

Much to everyone's surprise, instead of fist connecting with flesh, Saizou's wrist was caught in Sasuke's hand.

The much shorter teen's grip on Saizou's wrist had tightened. "If you thought you could land a punch that slow on me, you really are an idiot." He then began twisting the much larger teen's wrist in an uncomfortable matter, inflicting pain.

The vampire and human both looked on in amazement. Neither would have thought that Sasuke was this strong. They were so into the scene that was transpiring that neither seemed to notice the small glimmer in Moka's rosary.

Saizou was on a knee now. The pain he was feeling from this guy's grip was growing to be unbearable. 'How the hell can he be THIS strong?' He asked himself. He looked up into the eyes of Sasuke and couldn't help but shiver. Sasuke's eyes had grown cold and hollow, bringing out the maliciousness he had within himself. If looks could kill, Saizou knew without a doubt he'd be dead twenty times over.

After what seemed like hours, Sasuke had released Saizou's wrist. "I'm in a good mood right now, so I'll let you leave." He told the brute on the ground. "But I'll warn you one time and one time only, if you try to attack me, you'd better be ready to fight; and I promise I won't show you mercy."

With no other option, the growling Saizou stood up and stormed off. 'This isn't over yet, not by a long shot.' Sooner or later, the bastard was gonna let his guard down and when that happens, Saizou promised to give the shorter monster hell.

With that matter settled, Sasuke turned on his heel and was about to make his leave. But not before sparing Tsukune and Moka a quick glance. He wondered to himself if he should tell the human that he should leave. No. This wasn't his problem. If he got found out and was killed, it didn't matter to him.

Before he could make his leave, the pink haired vampire had called out to him.

"Sasuke! Thanks for helping us. I was hoping that you, Tsukune, and I could all hang out on the school rooftop." She optimistically said.

Sasuke let of a quiet sigh. This girl was trying really hard. Looking over his shoulder, Sasuke saw the hopeful smile on the pinkette's face and how it seemed to brighten when he gave eye contact. He broke the contact and spoke: "I'll pass…" With that he left the even more bummed out vampire and the seemingly forgotten human and went to train.

Nearly an hour had gone by and Sasuke as coming back from his training. Luckily, he had found a nice place nearby that had a lake and several leave-less trees around. There he had gotten a nice workout. Come tomorrow though, he would have to pick up the intensity.

He had also changed out of his school uniform and into a dark blue muscle shirt, black cargo workout pants and a pair of black combat boots. His uniform remained in the small duffle bag he was carrying. He decided he would go to his room, take a shower, and head down to the cafeteria to eat.

Making his way towards the front of the school, he saw Tsukune running right past him with his bags in hand, not even bothering to look at Sasuke. 'I guess he decided to leave.' The Uchiha gathered. Well, he made the right decision at least. If he had stayed in Yokai, there's no doubt that he hadn't been found out sooner or later. He walked ahead and saw a teary-eyed Moka kneeling on the ground.

'If looks were anything to go by, I'm guessing the guy must have told her.' He deduced. Now he could easily have just walked around the girl and be on his merry way to that shower. No. Sasuke Uchiha may be antisocial, but he wasn't so much so that he would ignore a seemingly distraught person, even if it did result in that person becoming an annoying stalker fangirl.

Knowing he'd probably end up regretting this decision, Sasuke braced himself as he walked towards the vampire. The pinkette looked up and saw the dark haired teen standing in front of him. "Sasuke…"

He offered his hand which she took and was helped up. "You okay?" The brooding boy asked. The vampire shook her head as they walked over to a nearby bench.

"Sasuke, did you know Tsukune's a human?" She asked him.

"I had my suspicions…" Sasuke admitted. "Is that what's upsetting you?"

Moka nodded and then went on to explain her life before Yokai Academy, on how she went to a human junior high school, how she was treated as an outcast because she was a vampire in a school where kids didn't believe in monsters. Sasuke couldn't help but sympathize for the girl. Even after the deaths of his father and brother, he still had his mother, aunt Kushina, and his best friend there to keep him from truly feeling alone. She seemed to have no one.

"When Tsukune told me he didn't mind I was a vampire, I was so happy. It felt like I wasn't alone anymore. But then he told me he was a human and he hated monsters…" The tears fell down her face when she said. "It just makes me think…that maybe it's impossible for humans and monsters to coexist…"

Those words. When Sasuke heard those words, they reminded him of something that happened a long time ago.

**Flashback**

A young Sasuke ran out of his house with a small tub of ointment in hand for his older brother Itachi.

"Here big brother, this should help your wound." He said. He and His brother Itachi had gone on a walk into the city to go shopping for their mother. On the way, they had seen a house on fire. The owner of it was yelling hysterically as his wife and daughter were trapped inside. With no help insight, Itachi ran in the house to help. He had managed to reach the woman and child, but before he could help them out, the house had collapsed. By that point, the outside was surrounded by people and a very concerned Sasuke. The team of firefighters had arrived with their trucks by now. As they were on their way to clear out the rubble, a pair of dark grey wings had sprouted from the ground. A chunk of the rubble began to rise then fell off, revealing a dark grey figure with wings standing over the mother and daughter.

A large smile had graced Sasuke's face now knowing that not only was his brother okay, but he had also saved people. Unfortunately, the rest of the crowd didn't have the same reaction. A scream had broken the silence of the crowd. They were now in a small uproar at Itachi's exposed monster form. Cries of 'what is that thing', 'it's a monster', and 'get that savage beast away from those two!' could be heard. The man who owned the house walked over to Itachi and punched him in the face and sternly said: "You get the hell away from my family."

With that, a stoic faced Itachi flew off with the crowd shouting many unpleasant words at him.

Sasuke ran back home as quickly as possible to help his brother, leading to where they currently were.

"You don't have to worry Sasuke; it's nothing but a couple of scratches. It'll heal easily" Itachi reassuringly told him. Sasuke looked downcast, something that Itachi picked up on. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"You should've hit that guy back. That would've shut him AND that whole crowd up." Sasuke told his brother.

"And it would have also proved them right about me being a savage beast." Itachi said

"Maybe it's better that way!" the younger Uchiha snapped. "You saved that man's wife and daughter! But instead of thanking you, he attacked for being a monster!" Tears were now threatening to fall down the boy's face. "Uncle Minato and Auntie Kushina are working hard for monsters and humans to live together. That's also why we moved here to the human world. But now…after this… I'm starting to think that it's impossible for humans and monsters to coexist…"

Itachi could see it clearly: the pain, doubt, and lack of trust Sasuke had in humans. He knew he had to fix that. With a warm smile, the older Uchiha said: "Sasuke, come here." The boy did as his brother requested and received a poke to the forehead for it, followed by a hug.

"No one said the road to humans and monsters coexisting would be an easy one. I know you're upset right now, but we can't condemn the entire human race because of what one group did." He released Sasuke, allowing the younger brother to wipe away his tears.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked Sasuke. The older Uchiha gave his brother a smile and responded with: "We just need to have faith."

**Flashback End**

That was a day that Sasuke always held as important in his memory. It was one of the reasons that, despite all the faults they have, he didn't give up on the human race. Seeing and hearing Moka now reminded him of his younger self.

"….I've seen humans at their worst…." He started. "But I've also seen the good in them." Hearing this, Moka looked up at Sasuke and saw the determined look in his eyes. His onyx eyes then lowered down and met Moka's green ones. "I know what Tsukune said hurt you, and I know your life in Junior High has been rough, but you can't lose your hope in humans."

"How can you be so sure about humans?" The vampire asked.

With the memory of what his brother said to him, Sasuke allowed a small genuine smile cross his face and said: "Because I have faith in them."

Moka's cheeks gained a small twinge of pink to them. In the time she had known Sasuke, she had never seen a smile like that on his face. It wasn't like the smirk he had against Saizou. This was warm and sincere, and she couldn't help but smile with him.

"Thanks Sasuke, I really needed someone to talk to." She said, wiping her tears away. The vampire stood up and seemed to beam at him. "I'm going to go find Tsukune."

"Wait, if you're trying to convince him to stay, you might not want to. We both know that this school isn't safe for him. If he stays here, he'll only risk getting himself into danger." Sasuke told her.

"I know…" She said with a bittersweet smile. "But… I don't want to leave things the way they are. Before he leaves, I want to make sure there's no bad tension between us…" With that, she left charging into the forest to find the human.

Sasuke stood up and was about to head back to his room. He was practically right as his door, but then he felt a rise of youki in the forest, but it wasn't Moka's.

'Something's not right…' he thought to himself. Sasuke had a feeling something bad was about to happen. He wondered if he should help. 'No, this isn't my problem. I have no reason to help them.' He thought to himself. But… that wouldn't be right. They weren't necessarily his friends, but Sasuke DID know Tsukune and Moka. Just leaving them there in trouble just wouldn't sit well on his conscious.

'There are people who need help! We can't just leave them to die!' He couldn't help but hear his best friend's voice echoing in his head. With that in mind, the Uchiha then began racing towards the human and vampire. "The next time I see that dobe, I'm going to smack him." He said.

Tsukune was face down on the ground. How did he end up like this?

It started with him racing towards the bus stop, ready to get on the bus and head home, but then he heard Moka's shriek and stopped. After what he had said to the vampire, he felt as though he didn't belong here in this school, but could he really just leave her there in trouble? He ran back to help her, only to see a hulking monster standing over a saliva covered Moka. When he finally got a look at his face, he recognized the monster as Saizou. Despite the unnerving fear he felt, Tsukune found the courage to demand Saizou to leave the pinkette alone. This awarded him with a smack by the giant monster that knocked down a hill and down into the bus stop, leading to where he is now.

Looking at the bus stop, Tsukune let out an internal chuckle. 'So that's where it was…' he thought to himself.

"TSUKUNE!" The vampire screamed when she ran down the hill towards the human. She kneeled down to check on him and, to her relief, he was still breathing. "Tsukune… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You see, back when I was in junior high, all I wanted was a friend, whether it was human or not. I wanted to come and tell you that, despite what you feel about monsters, I just wanted to tell you that I enjoyed the time we spent together."

Saizou looked at the two over the hill and he sneered at the duo and their sentimental moment. He charged down at them.

Tsukune forced himself up. "It doesn't matter whether you're a human or monster to me Moka. Because I still want to be your friend!" He declared. Saizou was a few feet from striking him; just as he lunged out, he ended up striking the scarecrow that was behind his fellow brunette.

"What? Where the hell did he go?!" He asked as he looked around.

Tsukune had blinked a few times in surprise as he was sure he was hit. Now that he noticed, it also felt as though he had an arm wrapped around his waist.

"You alright?" He heard. Looking up, he saw Sasuke on a knee staring straight at Saizou.

"U-Um… yeah… I'm fine…" He said as the two stood up. "Thanks Sasuke."

"Tsukune! Sasuke!" Came the cry of Moka as she ran over to them. "Are you two alright?" She asked. The Uchiha turned to face her, and what Moka saw had caught her off guard. Sasuke's eyes were no longer the black ones that she had grown accustomed to seeing. Instead, they were now red and each one had three tomoe in them.

"Sasuke…your eyes…"

"That's not important right now. You and Tsukune get back. Now." He ordered.

With no other option, the vampire did as told and grabbed the human and backed away, leaving the raven haired young man with the giant brute.

"You AGAIN?!" The large beast shouted. Sasuke looked over to Saizou and began his slow walk towards him. They were now standing face to face; Saizou was taller than him before, but he now towered over Sasuke thanks to his monster form. The Orc had a cocky grin on his face.

"This won't be the same as last time. As I am now, I'm much stronger than you could imagine!" He boasted. "If you leave now, I promise I'll forget everything you've done to piss me off."

The Uchiha immediately responded the only he did best in combat: giving a cocky grin. "Leave?" he repeated. "Why would I do that when I know you can't beat me? As a matter of fact, I'll end this in four attacks."

That last comment was the straw that broke the camel's back for Saizou. "I've had enough of your smart ass mouth!" With that, he reached back and was about to strike the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, look out!" Moka cried as the Orc's fist was mere inches away from striking the Uchiha. Saizou was grinning like a chesire cat; the dumbass just stood there and was about to let himself be hit. The fight was gonna be over before it even started.

The next thing that happened was something that no one saw coming, right as Saizou's fist was a millimeter from the boy's face, Sasuke had seemingly vanished in thin air.

'Fast!' Moka thought.

'Unbelievable, I didn't even see him move!' Tsukune thought.

"Where are you?!" The Monstrel half yelled, half asked. As if right on cue, Sasuke had reappeared right behind Saizou.

"It's pointless…" he told the monstrel. Hearing his voice, Saizou wildly flung his arm at his much shorter target, only for him to strike at thin air once again. "Hold still damn it!" He roared.

"No matter how many times you try to strike me..." Sasuke said reappearing to the left of the much larger monster. Saizou lunged at Sasuke again only to once again strike at nothing.

"My eyes will see you, and you'll miss every time." He was now to the right of the Orc. The hulking monster was preparing for another strike, only to be stopped by Sasuke planting his foot right in Saizou's right cheek. The Uchiha followed it up with a rib bruising kick to the side and a big roundhouse kick to the face, which sent Saizou flying back a few feet.

"So strong…" Moka said in a hushed and amazed tone.

"I know… I guess it's a good thing that we're not his enemies." Tsukune said.

Sasuke kept his eyes narrowed as he awaited Saizou's reemergence. He knew without a doubt that the small flurry he had wasn't going to be enough to keep the Orc down. Raising his arm, a small black fireball came to life in the palm of his left hand.

"RRRAAAAGH!" Was the roar that came out of Saizou as he shot to his feet. He then charged at Sasuke. "You cocky little shit! Did you think that you could beat me with that?!"

"If you remembered correctly, I told you I'd beat you in only FOUR attacks." With that retort, Sasuke nonchalantly tossed the fireball at Saizou. When contact was made, the ball expanded into a huge fire that engulfed the Orc. After a few seconds of bellowing from the large monster, the black flame died down, leaving a burnt unconscious Saizou laying back first on the ground.

With the battle over, Sasuke's red tomoe filled eyes reverted back to their normal black ones.

"Sasuke, that was amazing!" The vampire exclaimed as she hugged the dark haired teen, which she quickly found out was a bad thing to do if the apparent scowl on his face was anything to judge. "Oops, sorry." She apologized with an embarrassed blush as she released him.

Ignoring the contact made, the Uchiha said: "I could've ended it much quicker than that if I wanted to. I just wanted to test something…"

"Test something?" The vampire repeated as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Don't worry about it." He told her. He then walked over to the unconscious Saizou and proceeded to pick him up. It was at that moment Tsukune decided to speak up.

"W-Wait! Why are you helping him up?" He asked.

"I'm taking him to the nurse so his wounds will be treated. Despite everything that's happened, it would wrong to just leave him here." Sasuke explained while throwing the giant over his shoulder. "Got any problems with that?"

Tsukune noticed the edge Sasuke had in his eyes when he asked that question and he quickly shook his head no. After what he just saw the dark haired monster do to someone several times his size, he really didn't want to do or say anything that would piss him off.

"By the way, before I pulled you out of the way of his attack, I got a look at the bus schedule. Turns out the bus only shows up once a month." When those words left Sasuke's mouth, Tsukune completely froze in shock.

"WHHHHAAAAAAT?!" was all he could say at that moment.

Forty minutes had gone by. In that time, Moka and Tsukune had properly apologized to each other and said that they would remain friends, no matter what race they were. Also in that time, Saizou had been dropped off at the nurse's office to be treated. The trio were now standing in the front of the school.

"Oh yeah Sasuke, before I forget to ask, what happened with your eyes?" The vampire had questioned.

"It's part of my monster abilities." He vaguely answered.

"Wait, so you mean all members of your race can do that?" Tsukune asked.

"No. It's just something only my family could do."

"Well then, what kind of monster are you?" The human inquired. "We all know Moka's a vampire…"

"Policy #1 of Yokai Academy: Don't reveal your true monster form." With that, Sasuke turned around, facing away from the two, and was about to make the walk back to his room. He was a few steps in until…

"Sasuke wait!" The pinkette called out. That got him to stop and, with his back still turned, looked at the vampire.

"Um… I know we don't know each other that well, but I was hoping that after all this, we could be friends?"

"I'm not really a friendly type of person…" The raven-haired boy responded.

"Please…" And then Moka gave… The eyes. Sasuke was very familiar with those eyes. They were the same eyes his mother gave him when she wanted him to perform the most mundane or ridiculous of tasks. He had trained himself over the years to build up some kind of resistance to those eyes, but damn it the girl was just pulling it off too efficiently, no doubt thanks to her natural innocence.

At this rate, the Uchiha was surely gonna lose. Letting out a defeated sigh, Sasuke responded: "Let's just stick with 'acquaintances' for now…" He was going to see the two in homeroom anyways, so he decided to just kind of accept the request instead of being pestered about it every day.

"Acquaintances? Okay, that's a start." She said with a bright smile. "I hope we can become true friends soon!"

'She's so cheerful…she and dobe would seriously get along well…' He couldn't help but repeat to himself. With that, he then began walking back to his dorm, not without hearing some goodbyes from the vampire and human which he chose to ignore.

So, on his first day of Yokai Academy, Sasuke made two new acquaintances he didn't really ask for and he got into a fight.

'Not the way I thought my first day would go…' He thought to himself. 'But I guess it could be worse. Things can't get much crazier from here on…'

Later on that night in the nurse's office, the nurse herself was rubbing her temples to soothe her headache. Why was she soothing her headache? It might have something to do with…

"That bastard had assaulted me! This is an injustice to me!"

That. Ever since Saizou had woken up, he made it his personal mission to raise as much hell as possible. He kept on going on and on about how he wanted to talk to an officer or the principal about him being assaulted. This wouldn't have been a problem… if it hadn't have gone on for nearly two hours. About thirty minutes ago, he gave in to his demands and called for a school official to lend a hand with him. Now she was on the verge of strangling the Neanderthal if he shut up. Luckily, her respite came when she heard a knock on the door.

Walking over to it, she said: "I'm sorry for calling you this late at night. I just didn't know what else to do with him." She said.

The young man in front of the nurse was tall and had long blond hair and gold eyes. His outfit was the school uniform except his was black and he had an armband on his jacket. "It's no problem at all Ma'am." He reassured the nurse. "The student police make time for every situation. You look like you're having a rough time, why don't you grab a drink and rest?'

With that, the nurse left the room; this gave the leader of the student police plenty of time to muster all of his killing intent into the brunette sitting on the bed so he could shut him up. Walking over to the bed, the blonde looked over to the brunette and instructed:

"Now Mr. Komiya, would please be so kind to tell me why you're causing such a disturbance this late at night?"

**Chapter one (Pt 2. End)**

**WOW! This one was a doozy to write. In all honesty, I underestimated the amount of time this chapter would take. But we finally made it. Now I apologize to those that read this whole chapter and were fatigued near the end, I promise the next one will be much shorter. Anyways, with the early introductions of Kurumu and Kuyo (Well at least early for Kuyo), things are definitely shaping up. What awaits Sasuke, Moka, and Tsukune next? Well we'll just have to wait and find out won't we? In the meantime, I have a date with the 7****th**** Season of Smallville. So I'll catch you all next time in Awakening of a Devil!**

**Reviews Response**

**Cooper80: **Thanks for the review. Will Sasuke have the Sharingan or lightning powers? Well, you had one part answered today! ;)

**Danish78: **Don't mention it. I plan on responding to reviews as a way to interact with the readers (Although whether or not I'll be able to respond to every review depends on the future). I'd definitely recommend the manga of R+V. It starts off as a typical harem series, but it does pick up and becomes a great read (Especially the season two manga. It has to be my favorite harem series right after Tenchi Muyo). As for my continuing this story, don't worry. I'm currently in the middle of my summer vacation and I'm without a job. So I've got nothing but free time on my hands. Which means chapters by the crap ton.

**Knightmare47**: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like my take on Sasuke. Hopefully, I can keep it up. **Slight Spoiler: **Yeah, you hit the nail on the head with Sasuke's monster form. I've always loved the look of Curse Mark Sasuke and it still bums me out that kishi took it away from him. The fic is mostly following the R+V story; although I'm not 100% sure as to how far it will deviate from canon.

**Uchihaprodigy656: **I definitely get where you're coming from when it comes to the Naruto and Sasuke issue in fanfiction. Heck, even some of my favorite stories are sort of guilty of doing this themselves (Although they do attempt to explain his personality). I'm glad you're enjoying so far, and I hope this one satisfies you as well.

**Mistgun4: **Ask for more updates, and you shall receive. Yeah, one of my favorite things about Sasuke in part 1 of the series is that he was a cool guy with simply no fucks to give XD

**Croniklerx: **No need to worry, Tsukune won't be having a harem in this fic. Although, I do have plans for him when it comes to pairings.

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	4. Chapter 2: Peculiar Meetings

**Before I begin this chapter, let me give a big thanks to everyone that's been reading. I didn't think I'd hit the thousand views mark already! I can only hope I can keep people invested.**

**Anywho, with all that said and done, let's dive into the next chapter of Awakening of a Devil!**

**Chapter 2 (Peculiar Meetings): Start**

After arriving in the nurse's office and shutting up the oaf named Saizou Komiya up, Kuyo had been told of the story of how he was horribly beaten by the Uchiha. He figured that he would get some info on the kid before calling him in for his side of the story. He sat in the student police office looking through the file on Sasuke that he had convinced the school staff to lend him. He had told them the situation that had occurred between him and Saizou and that in order to fully understand both students and their backgrounds and see what might have led them to the confrontation, he should have some info on them.

After opening the folder, he had looked through the boy's height, weight and other features. But the biggest thing that stood out to him was what type of monster he was.

'This boy… he couldn't be…' The Yoko thought to himself. He blinked a few times and looked at the sheet just to check once again; there were no errors at all. Seeing this, he couldn't help but crack a sinister-like grin.

'Sasuke….Uchiha…'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Uchiha family was sitting at their table enjoying a delicious dinner cooked by Mikoto. The youngest member of the family, Sasuke, was scarfing down his food at an extreme pace.

"Sasuke, slow down or you're going to choke." Mikoto said.

"Sorry mom…" The young boy said after quickly gulping his food. "It's just that it tastes better than it usually does today."

"Well there's no need to eat so fast, there's more in the kitchen."

The family continued to eat their meal in peace until their attention was drawn to a knock on their front door. "Now who could that be…" The man of the house, Fugaku wondered. He stood out of his chair and then walked over to the door to open it.

"What can I do for y-" little did the eldest Uchiha know those were the last words he spoke as a blade stabbed him in the chest.

The remaining Uchihas continued to eat in peace until the heard the door close and approaching footsteps. "Who was that at the door Fu…" Mikoto's sentence ended short as she saw her husband approaching them clutching his chest that continued to bleed.

Sasuke, who had heard his mother call out his father, turned to him and was in complete shock. "D-Dad… what happened…."

"RUN NOW!" Those were Fugaku's last words for he was soon impaled in the chest once again by a blade of wind, killing him in the process. Sasuke's eyes had widened as he watched his father fall lifelessly on the ground. At that moment, everything seemed to stop. He couldn't hear anything, not even his mother's ear shattering scream. The only thing he saw was his father's murderer, a man in a black cloak and an orange mask.

His eyes snapped open as he had woken up. 'That dream again…' He thought to himself. Since that day seven years ago, he had had that dream multiple times. The dream of the day he lost his father and older brother to the masked man. Since that day, he's been training for when he'd finally find him and would avenge his family.

After washing his face, he got dressed in a red and black muscle shirt and blue jeans. Grabbing sports tape from his dresser, he exited his room to begin his training in his near training spot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The raven-haired monster's fists pounded into a tree. He had no idea how long he had been at it, but judging from the sweat on his body and the fact that the tree had been partially destroyed, it was safe to say he's been there awhile. The Uchiha's body seemed to be on autopilot as his mind wandered off from his current task.

He was thinking about his family. His whole family. The fun times they had when they were together. He remembered the proud smile his family gave him when he produced his first fireball. He remembered all the times he and his brother Itachi went fishing. The family portrait the entire Uchiha family. Then he remembered it all being taken away from him.

His Sharingan flared to life and his punches became more vicious when he remembered his father's and brother's murderer. The man in the orange mask and his one hollow black eye. The nights his mother spent crying herself to sleep. The nightmares that, to this day, wouldn't leave him.

With a final roar, Sasuke delivered a fierce punch that caused the tree to fall down. He let out several breaths and his eyes had reverted back to their original color. He held his left fist in front of his face. 'One day… I'll find that masked man…and his blood will be on my hands.' He vowed to himself.

Looking up into the sky, he saw the sun rising. He must've spent more time than he thought. "Guess I should get ready for class." And just like that, the Uchiha had headed back to his dorm room to prepare for the day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsukune was walking through the Yokai Academy campus. It had been three days since the incident with Saizou and since then, things had been rather peaceful in the school. But then he wondered if someone like Saizou would attack Tsukune, what would happen next. The bus won't be here for a month, could he really tough it out here until then? Even if he could leave, would he? He had made two really great friends… okay well one great friend and an acquaintance, but could he really just leave them?

The human's thoughts inner conflict would come to a halt thanks to the mutters from others about a 'smokin' hot babe.' The guys standing around on campus couldn't help but gawk as they saw the lovely Moka Akashiya walking by, humming a happy tune.

"Oh man, she's so hot!" One guy said.

"And check out that body!" Another exclaimed.

"She's so beautiful, it should be illegal!"

Despite all the attention (Which she was oblivious to) the thing that caught her attention and brought a smile to her face was a brown haired boy. She bypassed the three boys that were in front of her and quickly wrapped her arms around the brunette's left arm, causing him to jump.

"Good morning Tsukune!" She chipperly greeted. The human could only blush in embarrassment before he meekly responded with: "G-Good morning Moka." This interaction of course irritated the three boys behind them.

"Damn it! She's talking to Aono!" one guy grumbled.

"Geez, what's so special about that guy?" Another questioned.

"He doesn't look so tough. I bet if we really wanted to, we could take him out."

"Yeah! Then Moka would know how cool we are!" Just as the trio seemed to come to an agreement on torturing the human, they felt an overwhelming presence behind them that nearly scared them out of their boots. Turning around, they saw Sasuke Uchiha standing with a scowl on his face.

"Are you three going to get out of the way so I can head to class?" The Uchiha's question came off more as a demand which the three guys obliged. As the raven haired monster continued to walk, he heard whispers from several students.

"Whoa, that's guy that took out Saizou Komiya?"

"Yeah dude, I heard he beat him without breaking a sweat."

"I heard that Komiya was messed up so badly, he had to get taken to the nurse's office."

"Tee hee, you know he's actually kind of cute." A female student said dreamily.

Sasuke soon met up with his acquaintances. The vampire greeted him with her usual cheery smile: "Sasuke! Good morning!" The Uchiha didn't speak, preferring to respond with a simple nod.

"Wow Sasuke, you're pretty much the topic of the school now. Everyone's heard about what happened between you and Saizou." The human stated.

"Hm. Let them talk. It doesn't matter to me…" The monster said.

"Let's not worry about that you two." Moka spoke up. Grabbing the two by the wrist she pulled them forward as they raced to their homeroom. "Come on, we need to get to class."

"Hey let go. I can walk on my own." Was the complaint of Sasuke as he found it difficult to break out of the girl's surprisingly strong grip.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurumu was finding it to be incredibly hard to concentrate on her work. Every few seconds, her eyes would drift off of her work and over to the raven haired boy sitting a few seats in front of her. Sasuke Uchiha was someone of great interest to her. Ever since their brief contact on the first day of school, his handsome face wouldn't leave her mind. Whenever she thought of him, her face would heat up and her heartbeat would quicken. But why him? That was the question that was racking her brain at the moment. In the three days she had been he in Yokai academy, she had seduced a great number of guys, but none of them had even came close to making her feel the same way that the Uchiha did.

Glancing over at Sasuke again, she saw him picking up an eraser and handing it over to Moka. The vampire smiled at him which caused the succubus to fume. Moka Akashiya, that girl had been a serious thorn in her side. When Kurumu wasn't the topic of the guys' discussions, it was her. She had been ruining her male harem plan by taking away all the guys she had seduced. The worst part about it was that that pink haired bimbo wasn't even trying! Now she was trying to block her off from Sasuke. Earlier today, she had seen the Uchiha walking to class. Before she could make a move on him, the boy met up with the pink haired banshee and the really average brunette. It was safe to say, she wasn't going to let another boy, especially someone like Sasuke, slip into Moka's hands.

'Oh no you don't little miss Moka. He's Mine!' With that in mind, the blue haired girl made it her mission to nab Sasuke before the vampire had a chance to do so.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. The students headed out of the classrooms, glad that the boring lecture was over for the day. Sasuke, Moka, and Tsukune stood outside the halls:

"Well, I've got English next. What about you two?" The pinkette asked.

"I've got biology." Tsukune answered.

"I have a free period." Was the response of Sasuke.

"Well then, how about afterwards, we all meet up for lunch." Moka suggested.

"I'll pass." The raven haired monster quickly and bluntly said.

"I see…well maybe we all can meet up later." The Uchiha responded to Moka with a 'we'll see' and proceeded to leave her and Tsukune. If he had been paying more attention, he would've noticed a certain blue haired girl in a nearby corner eavesdropping on the conversation.

'Yahoo! We both have a free period at the same time. How lucky!' She exclaimed to herself. With a sly grin and a slight blush, she began to tail the Uchiha. 'Get ready to fall for me Sasuke…'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was now sitting on a bench outside, enjoying the free time he had from not only class, but from Tsukune and Moka. Hey, just because he agreed to be acquaintances with them doesn't mean he had to spend every single second with them. Feeling thirsty, he dug into his pocket to find some change for a drink. After a few seconds, he pulled out a couple of dollars and change along with the small frog keychain his friend gave him. Looking at the small trinket, a smile crossed his face. 'Good luck huh?' He looked at the trinket in disbelief. He doubted he needed it, but he it wouldn't hurt to have it. Hearing the popping sound from the drink machine, he took a sip from his can and was about to begin walking into a forest.

The Uchiha was enjoying the nice scenery of the forest; little did he know there was a succubus watching him from close by.

'This is it! Now's my chance!' Kurumu chanted. A few moments later, Sasuke heard a small feminine cry. Looking over his shoulder, the teen saw a girl around his age kneeling over. Walking over, he lowered took a knee and checked on the girl. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that it was the same blue haired girl he met on the first day of school and who he shared homeroom with, if he remembered correctly, her name was Kurono. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yes I'm fine. I feel dizzy." The blue haired girl looked right into the Uchiha's eyes and blushed. She actually felt nervous being this close to him now. Sasuke offered his hand to the succubus.

"Can you stand?" he asked, offering his hand. The succubus took his hand as he pulled her up… only to have her press her rather large breasts against his chest. The feeling was very delightful for female monster; she felt as though lightning was shooting into her chest as her breasts rubbed against the raven haired monster's firm and strong chest.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was feeling annoyed… yet slightly aroused at the same time. Despite what a lot of people thought of him, he was still a teenage boy with raging hormones deep down; and while he did a good job of not showing it, having a girl with breasts as nice and soft as the short girl in front of him was definitely having an effect on him.

In an attempt to calm himself down, he grabbed the succubus, slightly pushed her so she was an arms' distance away and cleared his throat. "You can walk right? Let's get you to the nurse."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the way to the nurse, Kurumu learned that Sasuke didn't speak a lot… and by that, she meant he spoke very, very little. Unless it was her asking something, he didn't say anything; even then, he gave very short answers. Even so, just being in his presence at this moment was kind of nerve wracking and exciting at the same time.

"Here we are. I'm sure you can make it to the nurse's office on your own from here."

"O-Oh. Thank you so much for your help Sasuke." Before she could finish thanking him, the black haired boy was already on his way, leaving behind a surprised and slightly deflated Kurumu. 'W-What? He's leaving?' This was something she wasn't used to. She was used to having boys eating in the palm of her hands, but Sasuke just seemed to not care at all.

'No! He can't leave yet!' Feeling a little desperate, she ran over and pressed her back against Sasuke, once again pressing her breasts against his back.

"What are you doing?" A now annoyed and slightly blushing Sasuke was asking.

"I'm so sorry… I felt really faint. It's just sometimes I have this pain in my breasts." She rubbed her breasts up and down on his back, letting out small moans. In a husky voice, she whispered in his ear: "They just get so swollen, it feels like they're just gonna burst."

Sasuke… honestly had no idea what to do here. Naturally, he wanted to push the girl away and continue on his merry way; and yet, there was a part of him that didn't want to. He wouldn't dare say it out loud, but the blue haired temptress's breasts rubbing on him felt amazing. Quite frankly, this was something he never had experience with. Sure he had girls fawning over him and coming on to him in the past, but none of them were as direct or had the body of Kurumu.

Luckily for him, help was right around the corner. "Sasuke?" Looking over his shoulder, past the succubus, he saw a rather surprised Moka. The vampire had just finished her English class and decided to head outside and wait for Tsukune so they could have lunch together. When she walked out, she saw Sasuke with another girl pressed up on him and whispering in his ear. For some reason… she felt rather uncomfortable seeing another girl around him like this. "Um… who is this?"

The Uchiha was actually happy to see the vampire, as it gave him an excuse to break away from her, getting a moan of disapproval from the succubus. "She's from our homeroom. Her name's Kurono. She wasn't feeling well, so I decided to walk her to the nurse's office. That's why you saw… THAT just then."

The pinkette thought it over for a little before nodding her head and smiling at the two. "Oh, I see! Well that makes sense." She then walked over to the blue haired girl and offered her hand to shake. "I'm Moka Akashiya. Nice to meet you!"

The succubus looked at the pink haired skank's hand and forced herself to not scowl at it. This girl had the gall to interrupt her alone time with Sasuke and then look her in the face and smile about it. She would've loved to do nothing more than slap that smile right off her pretty little face. But she didn't, less she wanted to get on Sasuke's bad side.

With a strained smile, she shook the vampire's hand: "N-Nice to meet you."

"Actually, I'm glad you're here." The Uchiha said. "You can take Kurono to the nurse's office."

"Okay, hey how about afterwards, we can all meet up at lunch?"

'Not this again.' The Uchiha thought to himself. In the three days he had known Moka, they seemed to have this pattern where she would ask him to hang out with her or something along the lines, he would decline; and then she would keep asking until he broke down and agreed just so she'll be quiet.

After a quick shrug of his shoulders, the Uchiha said: "Fine." He then left the happy pinkette and the secretly seething succubus to head to the cafeteria.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Half way there he was halted by a girl with purple hair and eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I presume?" She asked.

Fearing the worst (her being a fangirl), the raven haired monster's body tensed ever so slightly as he answered. "Yeah."

"You are needed in the student police's office to discuss your fight with Saizou Komiya." Sasuke nodded and followed the purple haired girl in the office of the student police's office. The place was like that of any standard office, albeit it had more of a shrine like feel to it.

"Alright, take a seat." The student police member said as she and Sasuke took a seat right in the middle of the room. "Now Mr. Uchiha, the student police had gotten word of your actions against Mr. Komiya three days ago. From what Mr. Komiya told us, you were the one that antagonized him and started the fight."

Sasuke merely scoffed. "You've seen the way he acts and presents himself. Do you honestly believe anything that imbecile tells you?"

"No. But we want to know your side of the story." Sasuke then went on for five minutes explaining what happened between him and Saizou. Afterwards, his interrogator had left the room, leaving him there to his own thoughts for fifteen minutes.

'Something's not right here.' Sasuke mused. 'Why are they asking me about the fight now, three days after it's happened? And what's with this shrine? It's giving off strange vibes…'

***Cue Nine Tail Demon Fox From the Naruto OST***

Soon enough, the door had slid open, except the person who Sasuke was speaking to up until this point was replaced with a male with long blond hair. "Mr. Uchiha, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kuyo; I'm the head of the Student Police."

The brooding teen's eyes had narrowed. 'This guy… he's giving off a great amount of youki…' He thought to himself. 'Not to mention, he looks really shady…' Something in the back of the boy's mind had told him to stay very cautious around this guy. "Is there something I did to warrant the attention of the head of the student police?"

The blonde looked at the underclassman and smiled: "Why of course. Your fight with Mr. Komiya. Mr. Uchiha, we here at the student police don't condone violent acts here in the school."

"I won't apologize for what I did. I was the one attacked, so I defended myself. If anyone else tries again, I won't hesitate to fight." As the words left his mouth, Sasuke stared right in the eyes of Kuyo, almost as if the statement was directed towards him. The two were locked in a short staring contest before the Yoko smiled.

"Very well, I respect your sentiment. Well Mr. Uchiha, we have the full story on you and Mr. Komiya's confrontation and we believe that you're telling the truth with your side of the story."

"If that's it, then I'm leaving." The Uchiha stood up and was about to make his way out, but not before he turned to look at the blonde. "You can stop with the illusion. I can see all of your lackeys in here."

It was then the Yoko let out a dry chuckle and snapped his fingers, showing that he and the Uchiha weren't entirely alone. Amongst them were several students dressed in the same garb as the blonde.

"Very astute. This shrine is filled with illusions. It can be molded into a single hall or multiple ones, if wanted" He explained. "How were you able to tell?"

"Hmph. There aren't a lot of illusions that my eyes can't see through." It also didn't hurt the young monster that it wasn't the first time he had to deal with a Yoko's illusions, but it's not like he had to say that.

"I see. I wouldn't expect anything less… from a **devil**." Hearing that caused Sasuke's eyes to widen and for the members of the student council to whisper in shock.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked with narrowed eyes. 'How did he find out?! That was information strictly only for the school staff to have!'

"Oh I have my ways, Mr. Uchiha. When I had first heard from Mr. Komiya about your ability to produce black flames, I had grown curious, but I never would've expected that there would be a devil attending Yokai Academy. I was ecstatic to hear this news. I was told stories as a child of the devil species: how they were the monsters that originated chaos within the world. How the mightiest of their race could level cities with their power. But then, hundreds of thousands of years ago, they began to die out slowly. As the millennia passed, thousands of devils had died until they were no more, they closest we came to them were their sister species, the succubus."

***Cue Survival Examination from Naruto OST***

Sasuke's fist had tightened as he continued to stare down Kuyo. "So what now, is this where you bribe me?"

"Bribe you? No Sasuke, you're clearly mistaken. This is no plan to threaten you at all. Just merely… me offering you a great opportunity." Kuyo said. "You see Sasuke, we, the Yokai Academy Public Safety Commission, only have dreams of creating peace within the school and making it a safe haven for all students; and Sasuke, with your abilities, we could make truly make this school a peaceful experience for everyone."

"So that's it? You want to make me your pawn?" The devil inquired.

"Quite the contrary Sasuke, I want you to be my second-in-command. I believe that together, we could make this school a much better place."

Sasuke could tell, just by looking into the eyes of Kuyo, he, along with the student police, couldn't be trusted. "No thanks, I have no interest in the student police."

"Hmm… I had a feeling you would say that. You may leave Sasuke. Just know that my offer still stands."

"Hmph. I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you…" With that, he walked past the other student police members and was out the room.

"Kuyo, was it really a good idea to let him leave?" The purple haired member asked.

"It's fine Keito," The Yoko reassured. "I know this won't be the last time we'll be seeing him." A sly evil smile then appeared on the face of the Student Police leader.

'_This is far from over, Sasuke Uchiha…_'

**Chapter 2 End**

**And that's a wrap on chapter 2! To be honest, this one was a little tough to write. The main reason why: the Sasuke/Kurumu interaction. Quite frankly, that was the toughest part for me. I didn't want to portray Sasuke as totally asexual (Like a lot of fanfics do) when Kurumu came on to him, yet at the same time I didn't want him to go typical harem main character on us either. Which for me is the biggest challenge for writing a Sasuke centric fic (especially a harem). There isn't a lot of flexibility with his character like there is with Naruto. Although something that was so easy to write and flowed awesomely was the Sasuke/Kuyo meeting. That was just a ton of fun to write. BTW, the masked man is not the Tobi from the canon manga (have you guys been keeping up with the manga? Dear God why won't Obito just die already?!)**

**Anyways, with Kurumu's temptations and the Student Police and his back, what will happen next to Sasuke? Find out next time in Awakening of a Devil! **

**I should also let everyone know that I have a new story called For the Love of RWUBY out, feel free to check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Also, I'm posting this chapter on the 4****th**** of July funny enough. So I just want to wish you all a happy independence day. I shall celebrate it by watching Team America (America: FUCK YEAH!)**

**Reviews Response**

**Danish78: **Don't worry; I do plan on explaining those, although admittedly, the explanations might be lame.

**Uchihaprodigy656: **Thanks for the advice on the scene changes. Hopefully this will make things a little clearer for everyone. As I said back in an earlier chapter, I want things to stay fairly decent size length in the beginning just so readers can ease into it and so updates won't take forever.

**TheMonkeyKid: **Thank you for the support! :D

**Danish78****:** TBH, when I proofread, I more or less skim through the chapters. I took more time with this one so hopefully, there aren't any.

**Mistgun4: **Sasuke's powers are more similar to ninjutsu.

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	5. Chapter 3: Duel! Kurumu vs Moka!

**AAAAAND we're back guys! I'm glad to know that a lot of you were cool with how I handled Sasuke and Kurumu's interactions. Now it's time to wrap this mini-arc (?) up! **

**Let's jump into chapter three of Awakening of a Devil!**

**Chapter 3 (Duel! Kurumu vs. Moka!: Start**

"Ah! Mr. Uchiha, there you are." Ms. Nekonome spoke as the devil had walked in. "You missed a lot of class today. But better late than never! Have a seat." The Uchiha nodded and took his seat. The teacher then continued her history lesson, but Sasuke wasn't paying attention. His mind was solely focused on the blonde Yoko known as Kuyo and why he was so interested in him.

'I highly doubt he wants me just so he could make the school better. He and that school police can't be trusted.' Unbeknownst to the brooding teen, there were others eyeing him from behind.

**XXX**

Kurumu had been happily watching the Uchiha ever since he had entered the room. Since he had split from her and Moka, the only thing that had been on her mind was getting close to him again and making him hers. Back when she had been pressing her body against him, she had seen it. It was very slight, but she saw that she was having some kind of effect on him. All she had to do was keep pressing on and she'd eventually wear him down and have him in the palm of her hand. There was only one obstacle in her way... and she was standing right across from her giving her the eye. Moka Akashiya had been glaring the succubus down for the majority of the class, not at all happy. The blue haired beauty couldn't help but smirk. Obviously, the pinkette had definitely thought about what Kurumu had said to her earlier.

***Flashback***

A few minutes after Sasuke left, Moka and Kurumu were walking through the school hallway on the journey to the nurse's office. Things had been rather silent between the two, so the vampire decided to spruce things up with some conversation.

"So Ms. Kurono, how do you know Sasuke?" What she was expecting was a nice calm response that would lead to a nice calm discussion between two girls, but what she got was complete silence. Then Kurumu started to shake. "Um… are you alright?" She asked with concern. Now she was hoping for the shorter girl to say something. What happened next was a little unexpected to say the least.

"GAAAAH! I can't stand this anymore!"

"U-Um…. Don't worry. We're almost at the nurse's office." The vampire tried to reassure her fellow female.

"That's not what I was talking about!" Kurumu then turned to face the vampire and pointed at her. "Ever since school started, you've been nothing but a pain that keeps getting in the way of my plan!"

"Plan?" The confused vampire repeated.

"That's right. I came to Yokai Academy with one goal in mind: To make all of the boys my personal love slaves. But recently, there's one person I wanted to be mine more than anyone else: Sasuke Uchiha."

Upon the mentioning of the devil's name, Moka's eyes widened. Before she could ask about Kurumu's infatuation with him, the succubus stormed up to Moka. The two were now face to face and chest-to-chest as she continued on with her rant.

"Everything was supposed to go perfectly! Then you had to come along and take all the guys' attention away, you man stealer!"

"Man stealer? But I didn't steal anyone away." The vampire defended. This statement was ignored by the succubus as she continued her rant.

"It was this morning where I finally drew the line! It's time I finally put you in your place Moka! And I now the perfect way to do it." With a confident smirk, the blue haired finished with: "I'm going to take Sasuke away from you!"

"W-What?! Sasuke has nothing to do with this!"

"That's where you're wrong. I told you earlier didn't I? I want him; and I'm gonna do everything in my power to make him mine."

"I…I won't let you do what you please with Sasuke!" Moka said with a stern glare. While he didn't do so, Moka considered Sasuke to be her friend and because of that, she would do whatever she could to help him, especially if it meant stopping a girl who was just talking about making guys her love slaves.

"Then I guess that's it then." Kurumu then dramatically pointed at Moka and yelled: "Moka Akashiya! I declare war on you!"

It was then another person decided to make his presence known. "Moka." The vampire immediately recognized the voice as Tsukune. She turned behind her and saw the human looking at her. "Tsukune."

"There you are, I was wondering where you were…" Before the human and vampire knew it, the blue haired temptress ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"W-What are you doing?!" a flustered Tsukune asked the mystery girl as he felt her body being pressed up against his. The brunette was so unnerved by this action he didn't see the next thing that the blue haired girl hugging him did coming.

Looking into Tsukune's eyes, Kurumu whispered: "Charm…" the human felt strange staring into the girl's beautiful eyes. It was like his mind had gone blank and his body went numb.

"You're name's Tsukune right? I'm Kurumu. Let's be friends okay?" The Succubus sweetly asked. Before she knew it, Tsukune had hugged her and with great delight exclaimed: "Of course Kurumu! I'd love to be your friend!"

Moka had looked on in shock. "Tsukune! What are you doing?!"

The succubus looked over at her new rival with a prideful grin. "Oh did I forget to tell you? I'm a succubus. There isn't a single boy who could resist me." Her eyes then met the brunette's in front of her. "Let's get out of here Tsukune."

The human dumbly nodded and the two then went on their way.

"Tsukune, wait!" The pink haired girl's cries went on deaf ears as they continued walking.

The succubus looked over her shoulder and told the vampire: "I'm going to be borrowing him for a little bit. You can have him back when I'm done…"

***Flashback End***

Admittedly after lunch, the succubus had sent the boy away immediately after lunch and when Moka was gone. The guy was just so plain and boring. The only reason she charmed him was just so she could get under Moka's skin. And judging from the glare on the pinkette's face, it definitely worked. But that was only a small victory over her. The real win would be when she snatched her real objective.

**XXX**

Moka was a nice and patient person who would try to get along with everyone if she could. Although one wouldn't be able to tell that if they were judging her from the look she was currently giving one Kurumu Kurono. Personally, she thought she had the right to look at her. The blue haired hussy had dragged one of her friends away to do who knows what! And now she planned on doing the same thing to Sasuke.

'Sasuke…' The vampire's eyes traveled over to the brooding loner's back. When she didn't see him at lunch, she was glad that Kurumu hadn't had a chance to get to him. But when he wasn't in class, she had become a little worried. While he did go off and do his own thing, Sasuke wasn't one to be tardy. The concern was all for naught when she saw him enter the room. But now her biggest concern was to warn her friend about Kurumu.

"Alright class, that's enough for today! Read the following chapter for homework and I'll see you all next time!" Ms. Nekonome said.

Moka had quickly stood out of her seat to walk over to the Uchiha, but before she knew it, the dark haired monster was out of seat and out of class much faster than she expected. When she looked next to her, the succubus was gone as well.

'Oh no. I've got to stop her before she gets to Sasuke!' With that, she quickly rushed out of the room.

**XXX**

"There you are Sasuke!" Kurumu said as she ran up to the Uchiha and hugged him from behind. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me now that the day's over."

"Not interested." The dark haired boy immediately dismissed the offer as he broke the hug and continued on his way. The blue haired girl wouldn't give up that easy. She lunged into the devil and wrapped her arms around his left arm, making sure he felt it being squished between her full breasts.

Sasuke was starting to get annoyed. The first few times the succubus pushed her breasts on him was admittedly nice, but with what was going on with the school police, he just wasn't in the mood for this. With a scowl on his face, he turned to look the temptress in her eyes. "Look here, I don't have time to-" That was all that came out of his mouth before he body froze from looking into Kurumu's eyes.

'Gotcha!' The succubus mentally cheered as she was able to ensnare Sasuke with her charm. 'I didn't want to do this so soon, but I had to if I wanted to keep him away from Moka.'

The pink haired monster was rushing out to find Sasuke only to find him with Kurumu; and the rather short girl had Sasuke in the same predicament as she did with Tsukune.

"Sasuke! Get away from that girl. She's dangerous!" Her cries seemed to fall on deaf ears as the Uchiha hadn't moved a muscle. Kurumu chuckled to herself.

'It's no use Moka,' she thought. 'Nothing you say is going to reach him. He's all mine.'

Sasuke himself had felt strange ever since he looked into eyes of the succubus. It felt like someone was clawing their way into his mind and tried to warp it to do whatever they wanted to do with it. In a way, the power felt similar to his Sharingan.

'This girl, no doubt she's the one doing this. But how was she…' It was then that it hit him. The inability to move, the fuzziness in his mind he felt as he stared into the girl's mind, he knew of only one species that was capable of doing this and began to fight it.

After a few moments, he managed to break free from the charm. He firmly grabbed the bluenette by her shoulders and pushed her away, completely catching her off guard.

"I-Is something wrong Sasuke?" She hesitantly asked.

"Hmph. Nice try, but your charms won't work that easily on me succubus..." When she heard her nature being exposed so quickly, her eyes widened. But the next thing that came out of the devil's mouth was a huge slap to her ego.

"Let me make this clear when I say this: Stay away from me." With that, Sasuke left the succubus to tend to himself. The feeling of rejection was a huge blow to Kurumu's pride as not only a succubus, but as a woman. Not to mention the way he did so felt like a very painful jab at her heart.

'How? How could this happen?" She asked herself wondering what went wrong in seducing the boy. Her mind was frantically searching for an answer and only one thing, rather one person, came to mind.

'Moka. This is all her fault. If only she weren't in the way…' it was then an idea hatched in her mind. An idea that would take care of her biggest problem. She turned around to get a look at Moka, knowing she was right behind her as she was previously trying to help Sasuke. But alas, the pink haired teen was gone.

'Fine. Hide Moka, but I know a way that'll bring you out…' the succubus then walked off.

Once the coast was clear, Moka poked her head out from the corner she was hiding from. After witnessing the brooding teen reject Kurumu, she hid herself as she was sure the succubus was going to make a beeline straight for her the second she saw her. After a quick breath of relief, she took off to find Sasuke.

**XXX**

Sasuke stood on the rooftop of the school with his mind still heavy on what Kuyo had told him.

"_I want you to be my second-in-command. I believe that together, we could make this school a much better place." _Those words kept playing over in his head. They seemed like simple well-meaning words. But when they came out of Kuyo's mouth, it just wasn't right. He knew just from the aura he produced, that Kuyo wanted more than what he said. He wanted power.

'I've got a feeling that what happened with the school police this morning was just the beginning.' He thought to himself. 'Whatever happens next, I'm gonna have to keep my guard up.' His eyes then lowered down to the frog trinket in his hand. Despite how silly the trinket and its purpose was he couldn't help but look down at it and think: 'A little good luck right now wouldn't be so bad…'

He stood there a couple more seconds before he spoke again: "How long do plan on just standing there?" This question was followed by a small 'eep!' Looking over his shoulder, he saw Moka nervously chuckling and slightly fidgeting.

"I just wanted to make sure you're fine. You were pretty late coming to class. Even afterwards, you looked like something was bothering you."

"It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with." He quickly told her. What was transpiring with him and the student police was HIS business and she had no right to get involved in it.

"I see… well I know you see me more as an acquaintance than a friend but if something's troubling you Sasuke, you can talk to me about it." She offered. After a quick moment of silence, the vampire noticed the frog trinket her fellow monster had in his hand. "What's that?" She asked. A small little thing like that was something she just couldn't imagine Sasuke having.

"Hm. It's something a friend of mine gave to me. He said it was for good luck."

"Oh! You had a friend back at home? What was he like?" There was a lot about Sasuke the pinkette didn't know, she was hoping that she would get to learn just a little. Although the silence she was getting was telling her that that wasn't going to happen. "Y-you don't have to answer that. I'm sure you don't want to talk about it."

"He's a lot like you." He suddenly spoke.

"L..Like me?" she repeated.

"Always smiling, always cheery. To be honest, you two would get along really well." He told her. "He's also a total idiot who can never seem to shut his mouth. He always keeps butting in other people's business."

"Is he really that bad?" Moka's question was followed by a tiny smile by Sasuke, although it couldn't be seen from him.

"That part of him though. It makes him very reliable. When we were kids, I always knew I could count on him for anything. He always had other people's best interest at heart. It's that part of his personality that's helped me out through a lot of things. He was like a second brother to me."

Moka stood down in silence with this news. Since coming to Yokai, she's gotten to know a lot about Tsukune, but Sasuke was still someone who was a mystery to her. This new info gained her a little more insight on his life before coming to Yokai. Although she had to admit, she was feeling a little envious of the devil. He seemed to have a friend in his childhood that stuck with him through thick or thin, something she wished for in her life.

Feeling as though this was all she needed for now, the smiling vampire then spoke: "I'm going to leave you alone and find Tsukune." This was followed by a nod by Sasuke and she left the Uchiha alone on the rooftop

**XXX**

Before she went to look after Tsukune, Moka decided to go to her locker and grab a few things. Once she reached her destination, she opened the locker, allowing a note to fall down to the floor. "Huh? What's this?" She then picked up the note and proceeded to read it.

_"Moka Akashiya! This is a challenge. If you are half the person you think you are, then you will accept this invitation. Meet me at the clearing in the forest at three o'clock. That's where we'll settle this for good!"_

The bubble gum haired girl gasped. This letter was no doubt written by Kurumu, but she wanted to fight? She then looked over to a nearby clock and checked it. Two-thirty it read. That meant she had thirty minutes to meet her. With no other choice, she closed her locker and quickly rushed out the school building, doing so she bumped into Tsukune and unknowingly dropped her note.

"T-Tsukune! What happened to you?" The human was currently sporting a black eye, bruises on his face, and a tattered uniform.

"It's a funny story actually…"

**Thirty Minutes Ago…**

Tsukune was walking to his next class in a bit of a confused manner. He had just walked back from the cafeteria, when that blue haired girl dragged him away with… to be honest he wasn't really sure what she did to him. All he knows is that when he stared in the blue haired girl's eyes, he went into a trance and said things to Moka he normally wouldn't.

He decided the best thing to do was head to his class then find Moka and apologize to her. There was only one thing that was stopping him: The group of pissed off looking guys standing in front of him.

"Umm…is something the matter you guys?" He frightfully asked. Despite all their smiling faces, the popping of their knuckles told the brunette they were not happy.

"Oh nothing PAL. We just wanted to have a talk." Turns out these guys were angry at the human for getting to be close to Kurumu and having lunch with her. The group immediately dragged Tsukune into the dead forest. The only thing that could be heard the next ten minutes were painful screams of agony.

**Flashback End**

"Tsukune, you should go to the nurse's office and take care of those wounds." Moka told him as she attempted to make a quick exit, but was soon cut off by her human friend.

"Hey. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Y-Yep! Everything's fine! Nothing is wrong at all!" She lied.

"Well Moka. If that's the case, then I want to apologize for ignoring you earlier. I had no idea what came over me."

"Oh. You mean that? Don't worry about that Tsukune. We do stuff we don't mean to all the time." She waved off with a nervous laugh. 'Well look at the time, I should get going. With that, she ran off without letting the brunette say anything.

"Moka was acting a little weird. I wonder what that was all about." He then noticed something on his foot. Kneeling down to pick it up, he read it and gasped.

'Oh no! Someone's out to fight Moka! But who? Could it have been that girl from earlier? Either way, I got to go help her!' Knowing that he wouldn't be able to do much if an actual fight went down, he ran to find someone that could.

**XXX**

An easy breath escaped Moka's mouth as she was entering the forest. She really didn't want Tsukune getting into this situation. As much as she didn't want to fight, she felt there was no other way to resolve this. After a while, she finally arrived in the clearing, only for no one to be there. She had momentarily thought that the note was written as a joke until…

"I almost thought you didn't have the guts to actually show up." Moka looked over her shoulder and saw Kurumu walking from behind a tree. The two teen girls stared each other down before the vampire spoke.

"Look Kurumu," she began. "I know you're upset with me, but despite everything that's happened, I have nothing against you. There's no reason for us to fight!"

"You just don't get it…" The succubus said. "I'm a succubus. Our species is a slowly dying one. In order to save it, we must choose a destined one from a large pool of men that we seduce with our love charm." A pair of purple wings and a tail sprouted from her back and her pink fingernails extended into long claws.

"That was my goal, and I was close to achieving it… but then you showed up Moka. AND YOU GOT IN MY WAY!" She lunged towards the vampire with her clawed hand reared back. Moka jumped out of the way of the charge, luckily unharmed which resulted in Kurumu striking three trees.

"Not bad. I didn't think you would be able to dodge that." She flew again at the pink haired at top speed. "LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN DO IT AGAIN!"

**XXX**

"You look horrible." Was Sasuke's blunt "greeting" as the heavily breathing human found him in the cafeteria.

"S…Sasuke…Moka…danger….help…." Tsukune said in between breaths.

"What…?" The confused Uchiha said. Tsukune decided it would be easier if he just handed him the note. The dark haired boy took no time to read it and his eyes narrowed upon finishing the letter. "Someone wants to fight Moka? Who? And why?"

After finally catching his breath, Tsukune spoke: "I think it might be that blue haired girl she was with when I saw her earlier."

"Kurono." Sasuke said. He crumpled the paper in his hand and said: "Come on, let's go."

**XXX**

Front swipe. Side swipe. Swipes to the face, and swipes to the legs. These were all the kinds of attacks Moka had managed to narrowly dodge as her battle against the succubus raged on. Unfortunately she was getting tired, and she was backed into a dead tree.

"Damn it. Just hold still!" Kurumu yelled as she attempted to strike the pinkette again, only to miss and hit the tree. Moka had taken a few steps away, but it meant nothing to the airborne succubus.

"You can't keep running forever Moka!" She flew at the vampire again with her arm cocked back again. Moka managed to dodge another slash, but it was a feint for what Kurumu really had planned. Before she knew it, the blue haired monster had flew by her and managed to wrap her tail around the vampire's neck and took off into the air again.

The vampire had her hands on the succubus's tail trying to break its grip as it was choking her. But the more she resisted, the more the tail constricted around her neck.

"Give it up Moka, you're in my domain know. You've got no chance of winning." Kurumu bragged. "And here I thought this would actually be a challenge. Looks like all those rumors about you being a big scary vampire was nothing but talk!"

Moka was losing oxygen by the second. She knew she had to do something or she was going to die. With nothing but desperation, she got a firm grip of Kurumu's tail and with the force of a vampire, yanked as hard as she possibly could. This action caught the succubus off guard and reeled her back, getting in Moka's line of sight and allowing the vampire to get off a surprisingly powerful backhanded slap.

The force was strong enough to get the succubus to let go of Moka, causing her to fall through the trees and ever unforgiving ground. The pink haired monster coughed as she tried to regain her breath and she struggled to get up. The fall did a number on her as her uniform had tears in it and she had a cut on her face.

Kurumu, still holding her face, looked down to where the vampire was in seething anger. She did it. She actually managed to hit her. And even worse than that, she striked her in her beautiful face!

"YOU BITCH!" She screamed. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" She charged down with all the speed she could, she was gonna get rid of this harpy for good. Moka struggled to get up. Even if she did, there would be nowhere for her to go. With no other choice, she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Luckily for her, it never came since a wall of black fire shot was fired in front of her, blocking Kurumu.

"W-What is this?" Kurumu asked.

"These flames. I've seen them before…" Moka said to herself.

"MOKA!" The vampire looked over to her left to see Tsukune and Sasuke running over to her.

"Tsukune! Sasuke!" The vampire happily called out. The two boys kneeled down next to her.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked which he received a nod that answered yes.

Kurumu looked at how Sasuke was tending to the current vein of her existence and she felt a twinge of something in her heart. At the current moment she took that twinge as anger and it only served to fuel her desire to rip the vampire apart.

"You…" she started which caused the trio to look at her. "YOU'RE DEAD!" She then flew at all three of them.

"U-Um Sasuke? I think that's your cue…" The scared human spoke. The devil was about to make a stand and prepare to fight until he took notice of something out of the corner of his eye, the glimmer of light on Moka's rosary. It reminded him of something she had told him.

***Flashback***

"U-Um Sasuke? Is something the matter?" The blushing Moka asked as she felt rather embarrassed under the intense stare of Sasuke. She had actually managed to convince him to eat lunch with her and Tsukune.

The Uchiha stared at the cross for another three seconds before finally speaking: "I'm curious Moka. That rosary on your chest, is it meant to seal away your power?"

Moka blinked at the question a few times before saying: "Yeah! That's right. How'd you know?"

The Uchiha shrugged his shoulders. "Lucky guess" he said. "So when that comes off, you're using your true power?"

"That's right, when my rosary comes off, I become a really scary vampire."

"Hm. You scary? I seriously doubt that…"

***Flashback End***

'If that rosary is holding her true power back then…' The devil then took a firm grasp of the rosary, surprising Moka.

"S-Sasuke? What are you…" Without warning, Sasuke yanked the rosary off. A small pink light started to shine where the rosary once was.

'The…the rosary is…' Moka thought to herself before the pink light expanded into a giant beam that blew everyone near it back.

'U-Unbelievable! This presence I'm feeling is unreal!' Sasuke thought.

'What the hell is this?!' Were both Kurumu and Tsukune's collective thought.

Sasuke, Kurumu, and Tsukune were all staring in awe as the pink beam of light dissipated, leaving Moka' entire body covered in bats. One by one, they peeled off of her, until they all started flying away, revealing the awakened vampire Moka. Gone were her bubble gum pink hair, green eyes, and the injuries she previously had; she now had silver hair and blood red eyes with slits in them. Overall, she was as beautiful as she was intimidating.

'T…That's Moka's true form?' Tsukune wondered.

'So this was the incredible youki I felt from her…' Sasuke thought. The newly awakened Moka walked over to Kurumu and in a voice much lower than what people usually hear from her said:

"So, you're the reason for my awakening?" She asked the succubus.

Kurumu looked at the new Moka in surprise. 'W-What's going on?' She asked herself. 'She's just staring at me, but my heart is beating tremendously. This is the power of a vampire!'

Moka stretched her limbs and yawned briefly before she asked: "So you want to fight me? Then why don't you take your shot" She taunted with a come hither motion of her hand. Kurumu growled at this and she charged once again at the vampire.

"Don't you underestimate me!" She yelled as she attempted another slash at Moka but to no avail as when she attempted to strike, the now silver haired vampire suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the succubus. "S-She's fast!" the blue haired girl spoke.

"And you're slow." The confident vampire said. She then grabbed Kurumu by the tail and tossed her in the air. "Challenging an S-class monster was foolish; it's time for you to know your place!" She followed up with a hard kick in the Succubus's gut, the kick was so powerful, it sent her crashing through four trees, and hitting the fifth one hard as her back impacted and bounced off of it.

'U-Unbelievable… that's really Moka?" Tsukune questioned.

'That's the power of a vampire.' Sasuke thought to himself. 'I've heard stories about their power, but seeing it up close, it's a completely different experience…' The devil then took notice of the vampire slowly stalking towards the downed succubus.

"I'm sorry… I promise I'll stop…" Kurumu weakly said as she was still recovering from the kick she received. Moka was several feet away, but that didn't stop her from closing in.

"Your word alone doesn't guarantee that. So to fully confirm you don't pull anymore stunts, I'll rip off your wings and tail."

Kurumu could see it clearly. The aura Moka was currently emitting; it was like the vampire was producing another form of herself that was ready to do its master's dirty work and completely dissect her victim.

"N-No…please! Don't do that…" the blue haired girl begged. It was the only thing she could do at this point. It was very obvious she couldn't defeat the vampire in battle and she couldn't run as she was still feeling the effects of the vampire's last attack. Even if she could run, chances are the vampire would catch her.

The evil grin on the silver haired monster told the succubus that there was indeed no chance for mercy. "I'm sorry… but you don't get to beg for mercy…" she told her. She was going to tear the harlot apart. She was stopped from doing so when a firm hand gripped her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked Sasuke who was right behind her.

"Stopping you. You've already won the fight, there's no need to take it any further." The Uchiha spoke.

"No need? Do I have to remind you that she tried to bewitch you and then attempted to kill me?" She questioned.

"She can barely stand. It's over. Now put an end to this or I will." The Uchiha threatened. Moka snatched her hand away from the devil and fully turned her attention away from Kurumu to him.

"And how will you do that? By fighting me?" She questioned.

"If that's what it comes down to." Sasuke answered without missing a beat. This led to the vampire letting out a dry chuckle.

"You must be a fool if you think you can fight me. Let me tell you, that I am not like that oaf Saizou."

"And I'm not Kurono." Sasuke defiantly told her. "You sound pretty confident that you could beat me. But if that kick was the peak of your power then I have to say, Vampires are nowhere near as impressive as I heard they were." That honestly was just something he said on the fly to get under her skin, which if the snarl was anything to go by, it worked.

"You ignorant fool. Perhaps I should show you your place…"

"Try it…" Sasuke responded, his Sharingan flaring to life. The tension between the devil and the vampire was very thick. Neither one of the prideful teenagers had any plans to back down. Just as it would seem that a very huge fight was bound to happen, Tsukune ran in between them, hoping that he could stop the two.

"Get out of the way, unless you want another black eye…" The dark haired boy warned, never breaking eye contact with Moka.

"I agree with him…" Moka said.

The human gulped and let out a nervous high pitched chuckle. His current situation was the textbook definition of being stuck between a rock and a hard place. In spite of this, he refused to move. Moka and Sasuke (More Moka than Sasuke) were his friends and he couldn't just stand there and watch them beat each other to death.

"Come on guys. I know deep down that you don't want to fight each other. We're all friends here. So let's just stop this before things get out of hand." The human's plea seemed to fall on deaf ears when the vampire walked towards him, seemingly ready to strike him down just so she could fight the Uchiha.

The vampire snatched her rosary from Tsukune (that was given to him by Sasuke when he went to confront Moka) and said: "You're confusing me with the other Moka." She spoke. "I could care less what happens to you two. You two are nothing more than emergency blood banks to me." Her eyes wandered up to Sasuke: "And you… this isn't over between you and I…" She then put her rosary back on, reverting her silver hair and eyes back to the pink and green that everyone was used to.

After reverting back to her normal form, the vampire felt very faint and fell over before being caught by Tsukune. The brunette sighed and said: "Well, I'm glad that's been settled."

Sasuke's Sharingan changed back to their black color; he was somewhat disappointed that Tsukune came in to stop the fight before it began. He was pretty curious to see how he would fare in battle against a vampire, but for now, that only remained a curiosity. He looked over to see Kurumu silently sobbing with her hands in her face. With a sigh of slight reluctance, he looked over to the human holding the pink haired and said:

"Tsukune, take Moka back to her room." The human looked over to the devil and was about to ask what he was going to do, but he got his answer when he saw Sasuke's eyes looking over at the succubus.

"Uh… right." The human picked the pinkette piggyback style (enjoying the feeling of her body being pressed against his back) and took off, leaving the Uchiha with the blue haired girl.

He walked over to the girl and with a stretched out hand asked: "Can you stand?"

The succubus looked up and saw the person that was the indirect cause of all this, offering his hand to help her. The very surprised succubus asked the Uchiha asked: "Why are you helping me?"

The silence she received from the dark haired boy told her she wasn't going to get an answer. The succubus looked at the devil's hand and took it to which Sasuke helped her up. She tried walking on her own but she was still feeling the effects of Moka's assault. She then felt a warm arm wrapped around her waist causing her to blush. She, thanks to Sasuke's help, began walking back to her room.

**XXX**

Much like earlier in that day, the journey had been mostly silent, very uncomfortably silent for Kurumu. She just couldn't understand why. Why after everything she's done to both him and his friends, that Sasuke was not only willing to stop Moka from causing further harm to her, but also help her back to her room.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked once again.

"You were hurt and I wanted to help." Was the Uchiha's brief answer, but the succubus wasn't just going to take that for an answer.

"That can't be it!" She told him as tears were rolling down her cheeks again. "I tried to make you a slave with my charm, and then I tried to kill Moka! Why is that you're helping me after all this?!"

Sasuke was quiet as he let the question sink into his mind. It was the same question Tsukune asked him when he took Saizou back to the hospital. Why would he help people that have caused him so much trouble?

"A gut feeling." He said which caused the succubus to look at him with a confused glance. "I was raised to believe that there were horrible people in the world." He began, this statement being absolutely true considering some of the things he's both seen and experienced in his young life. "But I was also taught that while there were those who were truly evil, there were people who made bad decisions with good intentions. So now that leaves me wondering: why did you cause all of this?"

Kurumu looked down on the ground and began explaining the dark skinned male about how her race, the succubus, was a dying one and how she was in a hurry to find her true destined one so her race could carry on. Then she went into detail about her male harem plan for school and the events that led them up to where they currently were.

Sasuke surprisingly understood where the girl was coming from. He couldn't exactly fault her for wanting to kill someone for their own personal gain as it would be hypocritical on his part. Not to mention she was doing it to help her species; if he was in her position, he would do everything in his power to help revive the devil species, even if it meant using means that most would frown upon.

"I'm not gonna lecture you on what you did because, to be honest, I don't blame you. You were doing what you thought was write for helping your species. Coming from someone with a dying species of his own, I get why you did what you did."

Hearing that he was from a dying species, Kurumu had grown curious. "What kind of monster are you?" she asked.

"That's not important." He immediately dismissed. "What I want to know is that why were you focused mainly on me?"

The succubus blushed in embarrassment with that question. "W-Well, to be honest, out of all of the guys I had come in contact with, you seemed to be the best suitor…" she half-lied answered. She wouldn't dare mention the feelings she got around him as she felt that was more of a crush.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Y-Yes."

"Then let me tell you this Kurono, if it's the best suitor you're looking for, then it's not me." The Uchiha told her, surprising her. "Right now, there is an… ambition that I'm working on. I can't afford to be distracted with relationship issues."

"It sounds important." The succubus said.

"More than you could imagine…" Kurumu actually shivered with Sasuke's statement as she couldn't help but gaze into the intense stare of the Uchiha. The two continued to walk until they finally reached her room.

"You sure you don't need to see the nurse?" Sasuke asked.

"It's fine Sasuke, I'll heal by tomorrow." She told him. The Uchiha could sense the depression of the girl over all of the events of today.

"Look, I'm no expert on this here. So I'll tell you something that my mom used to tell me." He started, surprising her. "When it comes to finding your specific other, just take your time and let things happen. You'll know who it is when you meet him." With that he left the succubus alone to her own thoughts.

She laid in her bed reflecting on the entire time she's been here in Yokai. Throughout this whole refection, one thing had stayed in her mind: Sasuke Uchiha. From her first meeting with him, she felt a spark that she hadn't felt with anyone else. She initially passed it off as her getting caught up with the looks of an attractive guy, but as the days passed by, the feeling didn't leave.

The feeling only got stronger when she was with him today. She thought it was just her wanting to make him her slave, but now, after his defending her against Moka and the talk they had on the way to her room, she knew that there was something special when it came to the devil.

This feeling she had reminded her of something her mother told her, about how she would know she would find her destined one. That it was someone who would create a tight feeling in her heart. Someone who that if you weren't with them, you would feel emptiness and extreme pain. Her eyes stayed glued to the ceiling as she placed her hand over her heart. Deep down, she knew what her next action was; it was now a matter of acting on it.

**XXX**

The next day, Sasuke was walking on campus minding his own business. Now that the fiasco with Kurumu was over, he could move on with his own business.

"Hey Sasuke!" Looking over his shoulder, he saw Moka and Tsukune approaching him.

"Hm. You feeling alright?" He asked the pinkette. Moka slightly blushed and she said:

"I-I'm. Umm… Tsukune told me that you and my other self almost had a fight. I'm sorry about that."

"There's no need to apologize. Like you said it was your other self." Although now that she mentioned it, he couldn't forget the tension that was boiling between him and the silver haired Moka. The girl said it to him perfectly, things weren't resolved between them, and quite frankly, he was actually excited for the fact that maybe someday, he would get to test his abilities against a vampire. Although the problem with that was actually getting the vampire to actually take off her rosary so he could do so.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice happily exclaim: "Morning!"

The entire group of friends turned their attention over to see Kurumu with a small basket in hand. Immediately, Tsukune backed away and Moka tensed remembering the actions the girl used on them yesterday.

"Kurono. Is there something you need?" The pale skinned teen asked.

"Well, first off, I want to apologize to you two for everything I've done to you yesterday. It was wrong of me to do what I did."

The two looked at the blue haired monster for a brief moment and saw the sincerity in her apology.

"Okay. We forgive you." Moka said.

"Re-Really?" The blue haired teen asked.

"Yeah. Sasuke told us about your situation. So I guess we can't be too angry with you." The human spoke up

"Thank you." The succubus said with a bow. With that taken care of, she then focused on Sasuke. The action alone was causing her cheeks to brighten.

"Well Sasuke, I had baked some cookies and I was hoping that you would like to share them with me."

"Why me?" The brooding boy asked.

The girl shyly looked away from him before saying: "W-Well… remember what I told you yesterday about me finding my destined one?"

The Uchiha's eyes widened as he knew exactly where this was going. The succubus must have picked up on this because before Sasuke could get in a word about this, she said:  
"To tell you the truth, I wasn't being completely honest with you yesterday. The main reason I focused on you was because when we first met, I got this strange feeling in my heart. It was like there were butterflies in my stomach. The feeling only got stronger the more I saw you. It was yesterday that I realized that it was the same feeling my mom told me she had when she was with my father."

She then walked up and pressed her chest against the devil's, looked him in the eye and continued: "Sasuke, I know you told me that you didn't want to be distracted by a relationship, but I can't stop this feeling in my heart. I've fallen for you and I think—no, I know you're my destined one; and I hope that I can make you feel the same way I do about you."

Sasuke was stunned silent. He had girls confessing their feelings for him sure, but it wasn't anything as raw as what Kurumu said to him. Now the easy thing to do was simply reject the girl and forget about all this but then he again, he might be missing out on an opportunity here.

He had to admit the girl was very attractive, not to mention a succubus, the sister species to the devils, meaning that out of all the girls in Yokai, she was the perfect candidate in helping him restore his species.

Before he could further weigh in his options, Moka had walked over from Tsukune's side to Sasuke's and entered a silent mini staring contest with Kurumu.

'This is too familiar for my liking…' Sasuke thought remembering back to his middle school days when, ironically enough, a pink haired girl would enter staring AND shouting contests with a blonde haired girl over him. Luckily, there was no shouting… yet.

Kurumu stared at Moka for another few seconds before speaking up. "What? You can't have a problem with me wanting him. You already have your own guy." Tsukune looked on and his face turned cherry red with that statement as he pictured him and Moka as a happy couple.

Moka's cheeks turned pink before declaring: "Tsukune and I are just friends!"

Hearing this caused multiple figurative arrows to come flying in and stab the human relentlessly in the heart. He fell to his knees and silently whimpered: "Friend… she just sees me as a friend…"

"Just like Sasuke and I are. I forgave you, but it doesn't mean I won't let you do whatever you want with him!"

At this point, lightning could be seen flying between the two. "What happens between us isn't your business." The succubus retorted.

"Maybe, but I've known him long enough to know he doesn't want you hanging all over him!" The vampire shouted back.

It was this shouting match that made one thing perfectly clear for Sasuke: It really sucked to be him sometimes…

**Chapter End**

**And there's the chapter. Once again, I apologize for taking this long, if you've read the update I posted, then you'll know between working on new stuff and laziness/writer's block, this chapter took a while. But I hope after all this time, you're satisfied with this one. **

**I received a review on chapter 1 part 2 that called me out and called Sasuke a Gary Stu, it really stood out and had me wondering. So I wanted to ask you guys how you feel about the way I'm writing Sasuke. I want your honest opinions on it, so be brutally honest. I can handle it, I'm a big boy**

**Anyways, with me being back in school, chapters will take a little while longer to update, but I promise I'll keep working on them. So until then people, I'll catch you next time in Awakening of a Devil! **

**Reviews Response**

**AssasinKnightProdigy: **Thanks for reading and reviewing every chapter :)

** Kw452: **Ask for an inner Moka meeting, you shall RECEIVE an inner Moka meeting

** Yoshiiuchiha: **Why Thank you!

** Fanfictions4ever: **When we see Sasuke cut loose, it will be glorious. Trust me.

**Fier66: **Thank you. I wanted to give Sasuke more shine in the fanfic world and I'm glad you appreciate it. I'll pretend you hugged me and say you did ;)

** Danish78: **Thank you very much

** ThatGuyofOtherGuy: **Well if you like Obito's character, then more power to ya. I won't bash you for liking him. I personally can't stand him.

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	6. Chapter 4: Let's find a Club!

***Arnold Schwarzenegger voice* I'M BACK! And a lot's happened since the last chapter, like NARUTO ENDING! Yeah, I've had a lot of good and bad times with the series and to know that there's no new chapter to look forward to in the week anymore is really weird. Guess now that it's over, I'll finally get around to watching Hunter X Hunter…eventually…maybe…or I could get back into freezing...**

**Anyway, here we go Ladies and Gents with a brand new chapter of Awakening of a Devil! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 (Let's find a club!) Start!**

**12/25/14: Updated with a few added sentences**

One late night on the Yokai Academy campus Keito, member of the student police, was walking in the office of the Student Police. There she had found her target, the head of the student police Kuyo who was currently sitting in his desk, eyes closed. With every breath he took, the flame on the candle that lied on the corner of his desk would grow and shrink.

"Kuyo sir." Keito spoke, grabbing the attention of the Yoko. The blonde cracked one eye open and answered with:

"What is it Keito?"

"I just came from the office sir. The request you asked for has been approved."

A small flashed on the face of the Yoko. "Good. That will be all Keito, you may leave."

"If you don't mind me asking sir, why did you ask for this request?" The purple haired girl asked. Kuyo stood up from his chair and walked right behind the girl. He then next spoke: "Well Keito, the last two years I alone have handpicked members for the student police. This year, with so many capable freshmen, I'd like to see what they're capable of. There, I can confirm if they are worthy of being a member of the Student Police."

This reasoning was a half-lie, while there were a couple of students with a couple of abilities, there was one person he was interested in more than anyone else; and he knew that now was the perfect opportunity to test this person's power.

**XXX**

The next morning, Sasuke was enjoying a rather quiet walk to his homeroom. Of course he welcomed this silence with open arms as lately he seemed to never be able to get it. The reason he couldn't obtain any silence could be summed up with one word, rather one name: Kurumu. Ever since the succubus had confessed to him two weeks ago, she had been rather persistent in making him hers. Her usual attempts of seduction normally led to her and Moka having arguments, and him having migraines.

That led him to his current predicament. He had woken up for his morning training earlier than usual and decided to take a different route to class as the one he would normally take would have him meet up with Tsukune and Moka, which in turn led to Kurumu showing up a few seconds later out of nowhere and press her breasts against his back (or front. It all depends) and her and Moka having some words of exchange over decency and what not.

His peace came to an immediate end when someone ran into him. While the Uchiha wasn't fazed by it, his fellow crash-e was on the ground rubbing her sore bottom. When the brooder looked down he saw a small black haired girl whose state of dress was a little over the top to say the least. She was wearing a pink top and corset along with the skirt seen on female students. But to top it off, on her head was a witch's hat and a magic wand in hand.

'What kind of silly outfit is that? And what's a kid doing at this school anyway?" The Uchiha wondered to himself.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you idiot!" The little girl shouted. She got a good look at the person she crashed into and was very surprised. Out of all people to crash into, she didn't expect it to be one of the hot topics of the school: Sasuke Uchiha. The guy who was rumored to have not only beaten up Saizou Komiya so thoroughly that the delinquent hadn't been seen since but also have the two most attractive girls in school Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kurono fighting over him.

"You're the one that ran into me kid." The dark haired boy told her. He then offered his hand and said: "You're a little too young to be walking around this campus on your own. Did you get separated from your parents?"

With that jab at her age, the girl puffed her cheeks and stood up on her own, ignoring the Uchiha's hand. "Young?! I'm fifteen you jerk!"

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that, do you?" Was the devil's response. The little girl didn't take too kindly to this and stamped her foot on the ground and told him: "It's the truth!"

"Right…" That expression of disbelief told the little girl that he didn't believe her words. Before she could take the argument with him any further, an angry and obnoxious male voice called out.

"Sendo! I know you're here!" Hearing that, the girl let out an 'eep!' and ran past the Uchiha, looking for a place to hide. With nowhere to hide, the girl raised her wand up in the air and whispered: "Magic Wand: Invisibility spell!" Making her entire body, clothes and all, completely transparent, so that no one could see her.

Before Sasuke could question what just happened, a voice called out to him and said: "Excuse me." When he looked over to the source of the voice, he saw a dark brown haired male student with the school uniform sans the tie and blazer. He had eyes the same color as his hair and thanks to the wrinkles on his face he had the appearance of someone older than a high school student.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked the person in front of him.

"Why yes, my name is Tadashi Wanibuchi, president of class 1-C. I'm looking for one of my classmates. Have you seen a little girl, black hair, purple eyes, wearing a ridiculous witch's outfit?" After that final detail, the class president had been pelted in the side of the head with a rock, causing him to look around several times, in hopes of finding the wise guy (or what he's hoping for, wise girl) who threw it, but he saw nothing.

"Any chance you've seen her?" he asked.

"No." Sasuke instantly replied. Tadashi looked the Uchiha square in the eye, looking for any form of lying or deceit, only to find none.

"I see. Well, if you see her, please let bring her to our class. She's been causing a bit of ruckus with the other female students in our class." Tadashi told Sasuke.

"I'll make sure that I do." The devil said with a dry tone to his voice. The class president then turned on his and walked off. After a few minutes and it was sure the class president was gone, Sasuke spoke up.

"Throwing a rock at him wasn't a smart move." He scolded aloud. Two seconds later, a loud exhale was heard and Yukari's physical form was seen once again. The girl let out a few breaths, tired from the use of the spell that made her invisible.

She then looked at the Uchiha with an annoyed glare. "Hey! That jerk deserved it after he insulted my clothes like that. These, along with my wand, are my pride and joy!" She defended.

"And if he were the least bit competent, he would've been able to sense your presence and catch you." The devil told the small girl, causing her to stick her tongue out at him as a retort. "So you're a student here?"

"That's right. The Genius witch of Yokai Academy! Class 1-C's, Yukari Sendo!" She introduced with pride as she patted herself on her chest.

"The Genius who just revealed her true nature, thus breaking the first rule of the academy... Yes, your intellect knows no bounds…" The Uchiha narrowly sidestepped a washtub that suddenly materialized over his head.

"What are you, a teacher?!" The slightly peeved witch asked with crossed arms. "Why did you help me anyway?" Throughout her time in school, there weren't any students that helped Yukari out.

"First, this is a matter in your class; this doesn't involve me. Besides, if someone can't catch a kid, then that's their fault." Hearing another jab at her age, Yukari puffed her cheeks. "I also know of the issues your species has gone through."

Yukari's eyes then went to the ground. Being a witch, she was constantly belittled for not being a full monster or not really being a human. Combine that with her childish appearance and you'd get someone who was a regular pick for ridicule.

"You probably get a hard time from other students, some of it unrightfully so. I'm letting you know now that not everyone's out to get you. If you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, by the way."

Yukari's eyes widened. "B-But why?"

"To be honest, you kind of remind me of me when I was a kid. Someone that just seems like they need a friend in their life to just…vent out to." Sasuke had a lot of people like that in his childhood when things went sour for him. If it wasn't his brother, it was his mother. If it wasn't her, it was his best friend. If it wasn't him, it was his aunt and uncle; and while some of those people aren't in his life anymore, he still cherished the words they gave him when he was at his lowest. Maybe it was something that he could pass on to this kid also. Sure it might go against his whole 'lone wolf' character, but it didn't matter if he could he the girl out.

After all, antisocial people may ignore their peers, but only douchebags ignore kids.

The Young witch was honestly touched. Throughout her life, she never had someone around her age to be…friendly to her; to cut her some slack and stand up for her. With this, a smile appeared on her face before her next unexpected action.

A water balloon materializing out of nowhere and fell on top of Sasuke's head, followed by Yukari's mischievous laughter as she backed away. "That was for all the kid comments."

The devil's left eye began to twitch as he saw the witch run away. He tried to be nice to a little kid and she threw a balloon at him. Nice. He saw the girl stop and looked over her shoulder to give him a grin: "Thanks for the help Sasuke." She then took off again, leaving the scowling Uchiha to himself. Letting out a heavy breath through his nose, the Uchiha turned on his heel and continue his walk to class, hoping he can get to a bathroom and dry himself. Meanwhile, as she ran, one thought lingered in her mind.

'Sasuke Uchiha…he can be a bit of a jerk, but he's actually not a bad guy…'

**XXX**

"Mr. Uchiha! You're cutting it close today." Ms. Nekonome said as Sasuke entered the room just as the bell signaling the start of class rang; she seemed oblivious to his damp appearance even as he took his seat. She instead opted to greet the class in her usual cheery manner.

"Good morning class! As you all know the goal of Yokai Academy is to train monsters to blend in with Human Society. So starting today, you're going to be joining a club!" Everyone one in the class looked surprised while Sasuke inwardly groaned.

'Joining a club? That's a complete waste of my time…' As he heard her reasoning which was to understand how to better adapt in human society and have master control over his monster form. Both of which, mind you, he already knew and mastered since, you know, he actually LIVED in the human world. So lost in his thoughts, he almost missed out on what the teacher said next.

"Feel free to check out the newspaper club that I'm advising students! And have a great time club searching!"

**XXX**

Sasuke left the room as quickly as he could in hopes that he wouldn't have to put up with the normal morning shenanigans and just have a few moments of peace. As he found his way out of the school he saw a rather large stage set up with a ring right next to it.

'Okay…' He thought. 'Maybe the wrestling team is having some kind of big presentation here today?' He pondered as he couldn't figure out just what these two things were doing here. Unfortunately, his train of thought came to an end as he felt something—or rather two somethings—press into his back and a pair of arms wrapped themselves over his neck.

"Hey there…" That flirtatious tone of voice only meant one thing. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the admittedly lovely purple eyes of Kurumu looking at him. "Wanna explain why you're soaked?"

"What do you want?" He rudely asked as he freed himself from her grasp and turned around so he was facing her with his usual neutral face.

"Awww… don't be like that Sasuke." Was the response of the pouting Succubus. "I was just hoping that we could walk around and find a club…just the two of us." As she said this, she was drawing mini circles on his chest.

It was for a few brief seconds, but there was a light blush on his cheeks before he took a few steps back from the blue haired girl. "K-Kurumu…" Sasuke mentally cursed himself when he uncharacteristically stammered.

"Oh ho. Did I just hear you stammer Sasuke?" She asked with a cocky smirk on her face. She then stood up on her toes as she got closer to the Uchiha, making sure that her breasts were planted well against his chest as she seductively whispered in his ear: "I wonder what other sounds I can get out of you…"

The dark haired boy's heartbeat quickened for a few seconds with that action, something he took notice of as it happened more frequently than he would like to admit in the last two weeks since they became properly acquainted. It started off as something insignificant, that he easily ignored. But as the weeks grew, Sasuke realized that there was a certain unspoken spark between him and the succubus that seemed to grow with every interaction between them.

That spark seemed to be the reason that Kurumu was so…alluring to him; why he didn't just completely brush her off when she confessed to him (Other than his logical and obvious reasons).

He grabbed the much shorter girl by the shoulders and pushed her away, managing to keep a neutral face as he looked at her. 'This feeling…is this what happens when a devil and a succubus are together?' He pondered.

"Geez Sasuke…" The bluenette said with a blush as her eyes darted away from the object of her affections' rather intense look. "If you keep staring at me like that…"

"What's going on here?" The two's focus stopped being in each other when they heard that question being asked. When they looked over, they saw Tsukune and a slightly fuming Moka. "Hey you two watch how close together you are…I don't want to see anything that seems indecent!"

In response to this, Kurumu scoffed. "Like this is any different from when you'd hug Tsukune and Sasuke every morning."

The vampire had the decency to blush at the retort. "Th-That's different! I'm just hugging my friends!" She quickly defended. Before she knew it, the succubus snuggled into the chest of the Uchiha.

"And I'm just showing my destined one my affection for him. Besides, it's only the natural thing to do in a relationship."

"R-Relationship?!" Moka repeated in shock with a pink face. "There IS no relationship going on between you two!"

And just like that, thanks to Moka's and Kurumu's bickering, whatever Sasuke was thinking about involving him and the succubus was pushed to the very back of his mind. He once again pushed the girl away and looked at the vampire and human.

"Moka and Tsukune; what are you two doing here?" he asked.

It was then the brown haired human decided to make his presence known: "Actually, Moka and I wanted to find you two so we could ask if we could all try and find a club we all could join together."

"That sounds fun. As long as I join the same club as you Sasuke, it doesn't matter what club we join." The blue haired monster said with another flirty smile as she eyed the brooding teen and grabbed his hand.

"Kurumu!" Was the shout of Moka. It seemed that the short bluenette's actions of holding Sasuke's hand got the two into another debate, which in turn caused Sasuke to sigh.

A club that let him be on his own…that's all he wanted. Apparently, THAT was too much to ask for…

**XXX**

"Moka! Come check out the photography club!"

"Kurumu! The acupuncture club is ready for new members!"

"Ladies, please join the Mummy club!"

It seemed that every club the gang walked by, there were guys that ran up to them asking for Moka and Kurumu to join their club. Not that they could be blamed; who WOULDN'T want the two most popular and attractive female freshmen to join their club?

"These guys are getting a little annoying…" The succubus complained. "They keep trying to take us away to their weird clubs." Seriously, there was an acupuncture and mummy club at this school? How those clubs got funding is a mystery. "You wouldn't let any of these guys try to take me away from you, would you Sasuke?" she asked as she fluttered her eyelashes at the Uchiha's.

"If it meant peace and quiet, I'd consider it…" Sasuke answered in a heartbeat which earned him an angry yet cute pout from Kurumu.

"But even still there just so many clubs! I have no idea which one to join." Moka said in wonder. She then looked over to the brunette walking next to her and asked: "What about you Tsukune? Have you seen any club that might interest you?"

"Nothing yet; I'm hoping we could find a club that's a little more…normal from what we've seen so far…" The human said. He was now pondering the choices for other clubs when one came to mind. "Hey! I have an idea. Why don't we all join the swimming club?"

Upon hearing of a swimming club, which also included bodies of water, Moka froze and became nervous. "S-Swimming Club?" she repeated.

"Yeah, I used to take swimming classes back in grade school, so I've got some experience in it. I could even teach you if you don't know how to swim Moka."

'Not to mention the perks of being in a swimming club…' If one could read thoughts, they would be able to hear the lecherous chuckling going on in the brunette's mind as he envisioned what a certain vampire would look like in a bikini.

"That's a bad idea." Came Sasuke's voice. "If I remember correctly from the stories I heard, vampires have a significant weakness to water. A swimming pool isn't exactly an ideal place for Moka to be. Besides, I don't have any interest in joining the swimming club."

"Oh. I'm sorry Moka. I didn't-"

"It's fine Tsukune. You didn't know. Let's see if we can find any other interesting clubs Okay?" Moka responded.

Despite the light small on his face, Tsukune was actually feeling a little deflated at the moment. The swimming club was the only thing he could think of that would make him seem impressive to the pink haired girl he had a crush on and maybe they could get could some time alone to bond.

The group continued walking until they heard a sound that caught their attention. Looking towards their left, they saw a small crowd surrounding a young man with red hair and brown eyes and he was wearing an outfit one would associate with an archer. The person had three arrows drawn back as he focused his line of sight on the three targets in front of him. After a quick exhale, he released said arrows, each one hitting the bullseye.

After doing this and taking a breath of relief, he received a round of applause from his audience. In front of the red head, a green haired young man dressed in the same attire as he, clapped his companion on the shoulder and shouted:

"And there you have it everyone! You can learn how to shoot arrows like this guy here if you join the archery club!"

Our group looked pretty impressed at the red head's performance just then.

"That was pretty cool." Was all Tsukune said.

"Yeah, that was pretty great. Maybe we could give the archery club a try?" Moka asked.

"I don't know. It looks cool sure, but it doesn't seem like the right club for us…" Kurumu argued.

Where was Sasuke in all of this? He was silent, well more silent than usual. The sight of the young archers reminded him of a time long ago in his childhood.

**XFlashbackX**

_ A young Sasuke Uchiha was watching an interesting sight in the family training area. Because of the place he and his family lived in was a little ways away from the city, they were surrounded by wide spaces that were accompanied with trees, which were perfect for something like archery, something that Sasuke was witnessing his older brother Itachi doing at the moment. _

_ The older Uchiha brother was seamlessly firing arrows and hitting bullseyes without even trying. To say that Sasuke was impressed would be an understatement. After a couple of seconds, Itachi took notice of his younger brother's presence and looked at the young boy._

_ "Sasuke. Is there something wrong?" He asked. _

_ The younger shook his head no and responded: "Nothing. I was just watching you train…" He mentally chanted to himself, he came here for a reason. "Actually Itachi, there was something I wanted to ask you."_

_ "What is it?" _

_ "Well…I was hoping you could teach me how to shoot arrows. I've seen you do it so many times and it's awesome!" He exclaimed._

_ Seeing the very eager look on his younger brother's face, a soft chuckle escaped the lips of Itachi. "Alright then little brother, I'll teach you." He complied. "But, it won't be easy."_

_ It was a long two hours, filled with lots of trial and error and arrows hitting the ground; but Sasuke was beginning to get the form and technique. He was now standing in front of a tree that had a sheet of paper with a target on it. _

_ "Remember what I told you Sasuke." Were Itachi's words of encouragement._

_ "Right!" Taking a deep breath, Sasuke prepared himself for his next shot._

_ 'Body perpendicular to the target and shooting line…' He properly lined himself up to the target. 'Feet spread…' he then placed his feet shoulder-width apart. With is bow pointed at the ground, he grabbed an arrow and attached the back of it to the bowstring. He lifted the bow and pulled the arrow back, closing his right eye to better help him focus on his target. He released the arrow, letting it fly until it landed directly on the bullseye._

_ When he saw the feat he accomplished, the boy stood stunned in silence blinking a few times. This continued for several seconds until a big smile flashed his face and he jumped in the air. _

_ "Woo Hoo! I did it! Big Bro, I did it!' He happily exclaimed as he ran over to his brother._

_ "I knew you could Sasuke." Itachi said with a warm smile. "Now come on, let's clean this place up, I'm sure mother has lunch ready. Not to mention dad father wants me to accompany him when he goes into the city today." _

_ With this news, a pout appeared on the boy's face: "What?! Come on Itachi. I want to practice some more…" He whined. _

_ With a small smile on his face, Itachi did the only thing he could: use his index and middle finger and poke Sasuke on the forehead._

_ "Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time." With that he walked over to some of the trees and picked up the training equipment._

_ "You better mean that Itachi!" Sasuke said._

**XFlashback EndX**

"Sasuke?" The devil blinked twice, bringing an end to his mental trip down memory lane. Looking to his left, he saw Moka looking at him in concern. "Are you alright? You just spaced out for a few seconds."

"I'm fine." He dismissed. "Just thinking is all."

"Hey there!" The group saw the green haired young man walking up to them, stopping as he was right in front of Sasuke. "I saw how you and your friends were watching us. Are you all by any chance interested in the archery club?" He asked.

"Not really." Was Sasuke's response. "We're just looking around right now."

"I see…" The archer said. "Well if you don't mind, how about we give you all a rund down of what our club is about? Maybe you all might hear something that will…change…your…"

He never finished what he was trying to say as he caught a sight that turned him completely silent. Actually, he wasn't the only one. It seemed that the once rowdy area of people recruiting students had become deadly quiet, save for a few murmurs. But what could cause such a shift? That answer lied in the group that was currently making their way through the crowd.

***Cue Preparation Theme From the Yu Yu Hakusho soundtrack***

All students quietly cleared the way and made a path for this group as no one dared to get in their way or say something that would potentially offend this group in black versions in the school uniform. These people were the Student Police of Yokai, with the head of the group Kuyo in the front. As they walked, the Student police's combined aura was intimidating; causing much lesser students to visibly shake in front of them while the tougher ones would be seen lightly sweating.

Kuyo continued to lead his men to their destined stage of arrival, ignoring every single student he walked past, all except for one. It was brief, very brief. But as he passed by a certain group he singled that one person out with a short glance out of the corner of his right eye. He and this person made very short eye contact that no one would have been able to notice. But to them, the contact felt like several minutes had gone by. Golden eyes stared deep into onyx black ones in what felt like a struggle to see which one would back down first.

Kuyo's golden eyes tried their hardest to intimidate Sasuke, instill as much fear as they could into him. But the Uchiha's hardened intense glare showed everlasting defiance; that he won't succumb to the Yoko's stare or his foul aura.

This in turn caused a very faint smile to ghost its way to the blonde's face as he ended the stare down between him and the devil and went on his merry way with his student police.

Sasuke watched the back of the group as they walked away, completely ignoring the loud breath that Tsukune let out as he was sweating bullets from the presence of the Student Police.

"Sasuke, who was that?" Kurumu asked as she wrapped both of her arms around his left. While she didn't notice the eye contact between the Uchiha and the Public Safety Commission's leader, she could definitely sense the spike in Sasuke's Youki, which in turn caused her to worry a little.

"That's Kuyo. He's the head of the Student Police." The dark haired boy explained not taking his eyes off of the group, even as their backs became more distant from his viewing range.

"How do you know them?" This time it was Moka asking.

"I was called in to talk to them after the situation with Saizou. Other than that, I don't know that much about them…"

"It's best that you don't." The archer spoke up, causing everyone to look in his direction. "The Student Police… they're a group that you don't want them to know you exist. If I were you, I'd try to stay as under the radar as possible…"

"I don't blame you for that train of thought…" Tsukune said. "Just looking at those guys felt like I was gonna pass out at any second…"

Sasuke was silent, his eyes never taken off the retreating forms of the student police. He realized that they were going in the opposite direction of where this entire event started. This of course made him grow a little suspicious. He just knew it in his gut that they weren't there just to be there. Without saying a word, he walked over in their direction, making sure he wasn't too far behind them.

"H-Hey Sasuke! Wait up!" Kurumu called out as she immediately followed behind him.

"Come on Tsukune!" Moka called out as she followed the devil and succubus.

'Really?! You guys are going to FOLLOW the dangerous people that could probably kill us? Have you all lost it?!' Tsukune mentally cried as he trailed behind the others. Call him paranoid, but after all the nonsense that's happened since coming to this academy, could you blame him for thinking that a group of monsters at this school would try to kill him if they're pissed?

**XXX**

"They've been following us for a while now Kuyo." A short red haired girl said. "Should we do something about them?"

"Not at all Deshiko." The blonde answered. "In fact, it's actually better that they're here. They'll get a close up of our announcement." Five minutes after this, the student police found themselves standing on top of the stage that was set close to the school when this event started.

"What are they doing up there?" Tsukune asked as the group finally stopped their tailing of the SP when they made their way to the stage. They weren't the only ones as most students who were observing clubs upon seeing the SP walked over to see what was going on.

"We're about to find out." Was Sasuke's answer.

Kuyo cleared his throat, garnering the attention of everyone before he spoke into the mic that was presented on stage.

"Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen," He began. "My name is Kuyo. Behind me is the Yokai Academy Public Safety Commission. Our job here is to regulate and solve any problems that occur here within the school as peacefully as possible. But lately, I've come to a realization: This year seems to be one of the liveliest we've ever had in Yokai and our numbers here at the PSC are too small to handle that. So, we are here for an offering. We would like to recruit any freshmen that want to join into the PSC."

When this news dropped, the following sounds were heard: Gasps and discussions amongst the students. Kuyo decided to silence them with his next statement.

"However, those who want to join the PSC must first prove themselves. You must be able to compete and last a one minute round against one of our strongest fighters in that ring for one minute." As he said this, he pointed over the ring to the right of the stage.

"Rock." The leader called out and on command, a young man that stood well over six feet, had black hair with bangs long enough to cover the right side of his face and brown eyes and was wearing the SP uniform, walked forward.

"Hm." Was all he said.

"This will be your opponent. As I said, if you are able to defeat him or last a minute against him, you will be recruited into the PSC. So who will be first?"

All the students who were once chattering and getting excited about joining the SP were suddenly silenced and were questioning whether or not they should go through with actually fighting one of the student police.

"WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP!" Everything seemed to come to a halt as a tall young man push his way through the crowd and make his way up to the front. This person was blond, had dark eyes, and was wearing sweats. He was very muscular for his age, no doubt he took part in some type of sport; and his face had a ghastly look upon it, showing the anger on his face that proved he meant business. "KUYO!" He shouted.

"Do I know you?" The Yoko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope. Allow me to introduce myself! The name's Chopper Rikiishi, seventeen years old! Ever since I came to this academy, the one thing I constantly heard was that you were the strongest in this academy. That no one could touch you. All I wanted to do was to go up against you and prove that it wasn't you that was the strongest in this academy…" he ended his speech by pointing his thumb at himself and declaring: "IT'S ME!"

"That's nice." Kuyo dryly said. "I hate to disappoint you Mr. Rikiishi, but the only way I'm fighting anyone is that they get past my Committee. So if you want me, you'll have to get past Rock first."

Chopper grit his teeth as his body started to shake. "If this were any other time, I'd take that fight no problem." He started. "But not this time…not when I'm close…to the fight I WANT!" That final statement was like a war cry. His body increased massively in size, in turn causing his entire shirt to get ripped off. His teeth sharpened and spikes were running through his hair as he reverted to his true form: a troll.

With great vigor Chopper rushed to the stage, his target being Kuyo. "I don't care about your rules! All I want is to take you down! Anyone that gets in my way is going down!" He reared his fist back, ready to strike down the SP head. He was going to take him out and achieve his year-long goal.

***Cue 'A Crisis after Another' From The Naruto OST***

In the blink of an eye, Rock's appearance took a radical change from his normal one. He grew an extra three feet in height and several inches in width. His body now also took the form of a giant walking rock as he rammed his fist into the face of Chopper, sending the troll soaring over the crowd and into one of the club stands, knocking him unconscious.

This action gained some screams from some of the students as they looked on in horror at what just transpired.

"That'll do Rock. Now take your place in the ring." The silent golem nodded and walked over to the ring waiting for his next victim. "These are my rules ladies and gentlemen. You don't get to pick your opponent, I do. Now if any of you feel like you can take on Rock, feel free to step up."

Everyone stood in silence, not moving a muscle as NO ONE wanted any part in battling the towering Golem in that ring.

"Th-This is insane. He just took that guy out in one punch…" Kurumu said in fear. She had seen a couple of people rush over to grab the fallen Chopper and saw in just that one strike, his face was completely covered in blood, his left eye was already swollen, and his nose was unnaturally bent to the left. All in all, it was a sickening sight.

"Is…Is that what it means to be in the Student Police? To just mercilessly beat people?" The vampire asked. That sight was something that shocked and scared her. Some would say that he deserved it for rushing at them like that, but still…

"I say we get out of here and avoid these guys by any means necessary." Tsukune added in fright. The girls seemed to agree with the human's statement and were slowing beginning to back away. That was until…

***Cue Sasuke's Theme***

"He was an idiot." Was the simple statement of one Sasuke Uchiha.

"What?" Tsukune said.

"He just rushed in. No thinking about a plan of attack or anything. Of course just flailing around would put him in the position he was in." As he was saying this, he removed his blazer and started undoing his tie.

"Wait a second! You're not thinking about fighting that guy are you?!" A surprised Kurumu asked; and her not getting a response more or less gave her the answer.

"Are you crazy?! Did you not just see what happened to that other guy?!" Tsukune questioned.

"Sasuke, they're right. We know you're strong, but these guys are completely different from Saizou." Moka reasoned. "We're scared you might get hurt or…" She didn't even want to think about the worst happening to Sasuke if things went south for him in this fight.

"This is it…" He cryptically said, confusing the others.

"What is?" Moka asked.

"This is my chance to make a statement to the Student Police…and to Kuyo." The devil said as he removed his shirt, revealing his track star like build.

"What good will making a statement do?!" The succubus yelled. Unfortunately, her cry fell on deaf ears as the Uchiha took his steps towards the stage.

"Sasuke wait!" Moka cried out trying to stop him but a force was stopping her from pressing forward. That force being the glow in her rosary.

'_Don't. It's pointless to try and stop him.'_

'I-It's you…' Moka thought looking down at her rosary. 'B-But how are you…'

'_That's not important right now._' The other Moka spoke. _'What's important is that that person is going to fight and there's nothing you can do to change his mind.'_

'But-'

'_If things get bad just have the succubus step in! Now stop being a child and watch! I want to see what he's capable of…'_

**XXX**

"Ah. Mr. Uchiha. So you plan to fight." Kuyo said with what one would consider to be with a hint of eagerness. "You're aware of the rules correct? You must either win or last a minute against Rock."

"Hm. I'll end this in ten seconds." Sasuke smugly replied with his eyes closed.

"Well, I'll believe that when I see it." The leader retorted. 'Don't disappoint me Sasuke…' He thought. "Now BEGIN!"

With the match started, Rock began charging Sasuke with the full intent of repeating what he did to Chopper. The Uchiha hadn't moved and his eyes remained closed.

**XXX**

"GAAH! Does that idiot WANT to die?!" Tsukune hysterically asked.

"Oh no, I can't look!" Kurumu stated with her eyes closed.

"SASUKE!" Moka shouted in fear.

**XXX**

And there it was. Despite not seeing it, Sasuke could feel the golem approaching him, closing in, ready to dish out a mighty blow, that's when time slowed down for him; when the golem was a mere two steps away with his fist cocked back. When he felt the fist rapidly approaching his face, that's when he cracked open his left eye, revealing the red eye with three tomoe in it.

"SHARINGAN!" The golem's fist immediately stopped mere inches from Sasuke's face as he looked into the one red eye of Sasuke. Then, before he knew it, Rock felt his right boulder-like leg be completely blown off by some invisible force, causing him to fall flat on his back and look up at the Uchiha. Despite not voicing it, Rock was in severely agonizing pain and before he knew it, his other leg was blown off.

"Big man with a lot of power. But if I take away those legs what good is all that power?"

Looking up, he saw Sasuke with a rather sadistic look on his face. The devil stomped the golem in the chest, causing him to revert back to his human form. He stared in shock before hissing in pain when he felt a knife stab his right hand. He tried to change back into his monster form, but to no avail. When that failed, he reached over with his left hand to pull the knife out of the other. He was rewarded for this with a painful kick to the face by Sasuke.

"Don't even think about it." The Uchiha said. "This is my domain; and you are under my rules, my control." To further prove this, a knife seemingly appeared out of thin air in his hand. "Meaning anything you try…" his next action involved him driving his knee deep in Rock's chest and stabbing his other hand with the new knife, pinning the once taller student to the ground.

"I see you're a pretty silent guy. Even after this, you haven't really made much noise." Sasuke next stretched his hand out, allowing a katana to form in his hand. He flipped the katana over so that the blade was pointing down at the golem as a dark look flashed upon his face. "Let's see if we can change that!"

**XXX**

Rock stood still, arm still inches close to Sasuke's face not having made a single move much to the confusion of the audience. Before anyone knew it, Rock reverted back to his human form and fell face first on the ground. Everyone looked on in complete and udder shock; a pen could be heard dropping. The fight ended nearly as soon as it started, just like the Uchiha somewhat predicted.

"H-How…" A dumbfounded Tsukune tried to find the words to describe what he just saw, but he ended up drawing blanks.

"He won…by doing nothing…" Were the only words Kurumu could muster as her brain was still trying to process that "fight".

Moka on the other hand just stood still with her mouth agape. She had no words of shock or wonder. She just stood there.

'_Hmm. It seems there's more to his abilities than I originally thought.' _The inner Moka thought._ 'Well, this definitely makes things interesting…'_

**XXX**

"How the hell did he do that?!" An angry and confused Deshiko shouted, finally breaking the silence, as she witnessed that entire battle up close. "All he did was look at him and suddenly Rock passed out!"

"Hmm…No doubt that was an illusion he casted and judging from how Rock is at the moment, I'd say a powerful one." Kuyo said as he was rubbing his chin in wonder. 'Impressive. It would appear that I haven't even scratched the surface with you yet Sasuke…'

"If I were one of you, I'd take him in to get medical care…" Sasuke spoke up grabbing their attention.

"Right. Keito, if you would please." The Yoko spoke.

"Right away sir." The girl spoke up grabbing Rock and quickly walking away with him.

"Well Mr. Uchiha, I must congratulate you for a rather quick and decisive win. Although it was twenty seconds and not the ten you said it was. You've more than proven yourself worthy of joining the Public Safety Committee."

"Cut the nonsense Kuyo." was Sasuke's response as he looked right over at the head of the student police, who stared right back. "I could care less about your committee or your pathetic lackeys. Get over here and let's settle this now." The silent crowd then grew in murmurs and whispers. No one…NO ONE, dared to even insult the student police to their face let alone call out its leader.

"You smug bastard! You think thanks to some cheap magic trick, you can beat Kuyo?!" Deshiko shouted.

"That's all right Deshiko." Kuyo said.

"But sir-"

"I must admit Mr. Uchiha, I am impressed with your abilities and I am curious to see how well they stack up against mine…" The SP leader made his way off stage and walked over to the ring with closed eyes. Upon entering the ring, he stood across the devil with his arms behind his back.

"Although, as the saying goes…" He opened his eyes, revealing a very dangerous, very beastlike gleam to them. Using his kitsune-bi, he burned his jacket and shirt off, revealing his toned torso. "**Be careful what you wish for!"**

**Chapter End**

**For your viewing pleasure Ladies and Gents, Here's the first omake for this fic**

**Omake (Chemistry Club?): Start!**

Kurumu let out a disappointed sigh. Between the weird clubs and the boring ones, there wasn't one that screamed: 'Kurumu!' And there definitely wasn't one that would allow her to get some good quality alone time with Sasuke. All her prayers seemed to be answered when someone shouted.

"Come join the chemistry club and learn to make love potions for the special someone in your life."

'Wait. Love potions? That's perfect!' She mentally shouted. She could just picture it now, her and the devil sitting on top of a hill basking in the beautiful sunset and then to truly cement their love for each other, they would indulge in the potions, bringing their passion and affections to new levels of intensity. Dear god that sounded amazing!

"Hey Sasuke, wanna join the chemistry club?"

"Absolutely not…" Was the deadpanned response from not only him, but also Moka, causing the succubus to have a dejected sigh.

Oh well…can't fault a girl for trying…

**Omake End**

** That was something I wanted to include in the actual chapter, but I couldn't find room for it. Speaking of Chapters, ain't I a stinker for ending this one the way I did? Anyways, next chapter will be my toughest one yet as it requires me to…right a good fight scene (DUN DUN DUUUUN!).**

**In the meantime, check out my profile page as I now have posts on how far along chapters in my fics are coming along. I also have a link to a new blog I created, so give that a looksies. **

**With all that shameless plugging aside, I'll catch you all next time in Awakening of A Devil! **

**Reviews Response**

** DarkKitsuneFluffy**: Oh wow. I wouldn't say I wrote it better than the manga, but I very much appreciate that you thought so! :D

**Mitsgun4: **When sh*t gets real with Sasuke in battle, it WILL get real.

**RisenLord: **Thanks. I very much appreciate it.

**Kurama9000: **Awww. Thanks.

**MeowMeowKoneko: **Thank you! Glad you appreciate the story. Feel free to check out my other works.

**Danish78: **Admittedly, that's my fault. When I posted the preview, I expected to be done with the chap. At least by the end of October. I didn't count on school stuff and things like laziness and writer's block to get in the way. While I appreciate your eagerness for this story, I ask you to please be patient as I'm working on these fics as fast as I can.

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	7. Chapter 5: Devil vs Fox!

**Merry Christmas Folks! Your good old pal SSJ3Kyuubi has special gifts for you all this season: First off, I updated/revised Ch.4 so that it actually leaves a hint of what's to come this chapter (Skim through that before reading this, or after it's your choice). My Second gift, A new chapter of Awakening of a Devil! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 (Devil vs. Fox): Start**

"I'll allow you the first move Mr. Uchiha; the timer will start then. Feel free to use your monster form if needed." Kuyo stated with closed eyes and a confident smirk.

"And break school rules, I don't think so. Besides, I won't need my monster form to deal with you…" Sasuke said getting into a stance.

"Is that so?" Kuyo amusedly asked. "Then let's make things a little more entertaining: Deshiko, add an extra minute on the clock." The short red head did as instructed, which only added more tension for this faceoff.

The entire audience watching the devil and the Yoko were dead silent as the two stood and just stared at each other, well one was staring, the other had his eyes closed and his arms behind his back. In spite of the silence, they were all watching in anticipation as this, especially the freshmen class, as one of the hottest topics amongst the first years was about to take on the leader of the student police, none more so than three freshmen who were standing in the front of the crowd watching, Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu.

"Hey, do you guys think Sasuke can win this fight?" Tsukune asked.

"Of course! There isn't a doubt in my mind that Sasuke can take that guy!" Kurumu proudly boasted for her destined one.

Moka on the other hand just stood there and watched the devil and Yoko stand across each other, neither making a single movement. Her fingers were interlocked and down to her waist as she watched the fight in what she was associating with fear. There seemed to be this foreboding sense of concern that was boiling in the pit of her gut as she watched as one of her dear friends was about to engage in battle.

'Sasuke…please be careful…' Was the one thought that was ringing in her mind at that moment.

Sasuke looked at his opponents, whose eyes had yet to open, and raised his eyebrows. "What's the deal? Does the fact that you have to fight me bore you?" He asked, referencing that fact.

"Quite the contrary, Mr. Uchiha; I'm actually looking forward to this." Answered the grinning SP leader. "It's just that I don't want to end up like Rock did. I'm fully aware of the illusionary powers you used on him. The strength in which it rendered him unconscious was something much akin to the power of a mature succubus's illusion; and it seemed to be the most effective when you stared at him. My best bet would be to keep my eyes close so I won't be harmed."

"Hm. Keep your eyes closed if you want, that won't keep you safe..." Was Sasuke's final words before he engaged the Fox monster in battle.

***Cue Greatest Tactics in the Universe from the Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 OST***

In an instant, the devil was gone, to the untrained eye, it seemed as if he teleported. What no one expected next was for him to be right behind Kuyo, in midair charging. The back of his left heel came flying towards the back of Kuyo's head, but much to his surprise, he ducked under the blow, leaving Sasuke wide open.

Kuyo took full advantage of this opening with a right hook that was meant to connect to Sasuke's midsection, but the Uchiha wouldn't allow him to gain any ground. He blocked the oncoming punch with his left hand and swung his left foot down, the point of his shoe aiming right for the top of the blonde's cranium. Kuyo managed to shift his head to the right, avoiding the blow and in turn causing Sasuke to finally land on the ground.

With his back facing Kuyo, Sasuke decided to switch up his offense with a back fist that Kuyo dodged. Using the momentum from the swing of that last strike, Sasuke tried a snapping side kick aimed for the head that was caught by Kuyo. The Yoko swung Sasuke around and threw him to the other side of the ring; Sasuke used the force at which he was thrown to do a back roll over his left shoulder and resumed a stance.

"Impressive. You're quite fast and your strikes are powerful as well…" Kuyo complimented.

"I don't need your praise." Sasuke bitterly remarked.

"Very well, then it's my turn to counterattack." The upperclassman charged at Sasuke with his right fist cocked back and swung at Sasuke; a strike that the duck haired Uchiha easily dodged, but the Yoko didn't stop there, he followed up with a series of punches that were either dodged or blocked by Sasuke. After a failed uppercut attempt, Kuyo went for a side kick directed straight towards the ribs. Much to his surprise, he nailed the Uchiha right in his core. But when the dark haired boy wrapped his right arm around his leg, he knew he was in trouble.

Sasuke put Kuyo on the ground with a dragon screw leg whip and Sasuke followed up by putting the Yoko in a rather painful leg lock. "Give up, or I break your leg." He threatened. The look on his face told Sasuke that Kuyo was not going to give up that easy. Using his Sharingan, he looked at Kuyo and saw that a lot of his Youki was being transferred to his leg. Now that he thought about it, the Yoko's leg seemed to be increasing in heat as the seconds went by. It then clicked in the Uchiha's head what Kuyo's intentions were.

He immediately released his grip and rolled over his shoulder as Kuyo's leg was covered in fire, burning his left pants leg in the process. But Kuyo used that small distraction to his advantage. He sprung to his feet and delivered another side kick that connected and caused Sasuke to stumble backwards a few steps.

Kuyo then jumped and spun in the air, building up some power for his next strike. Sasuke saw it clearly with his Sharingan.

'The right punch is a feint!' He concluded. He pretended to dodge the right hook and as he predicted, saw the feint strike as Kuyo went for an even stronger left punch at the devil's ribs. Sasuke jumped back, causing the punch to miss his midsection by just a few inches. Unfortunately, Kuyo had something else in mind with that punch for a ball of fire shot out of his hand and blasted Sasuke away, with the Uchiha flying across the ring, his body hitting the ground a couple of times before stopping.

Sasuke found himself completely surprised by the maneuver, even more so, how much pain it would cause him as he found himself struggling to get back to his feet; the best he could do was force himself to one knee while he placed one of his arms over his ribs, which he was sure were cracked.

"You're set on not using your monster form, Mr. Uchiha." Kuyo said as he walked over to the pained Devil. "And while I respected that decision and went along with it by not using my monster form for the sake of fair play, that doesn't mean I can't use the natural abilities I have at my disposal WITHOUT the use of a monster form, now does it?"

Sasuke looked up and saw the powerful figure that seemed to just TOWER over him and he knew right then, he might have been outmatched by the Yoko. "You're right Kuyo." He agreed. "I might have bit off more than I could chew when I challenged you. You have a lot of abilities that I don't know about…"

Hearing that caused a grin to worm its way onto Kuyo's face and give his ego a very huge boost; now the Uchiha knew that, despite monster race, he was STILL the superior monster…

"But then again…" Sasuke began. What happened, to say the least, was a big shock for the Student Police leader. Behind him came a voice that he wouldn't expect to hear this close in the situation he was currently placed in.

"The same could be said about Sasuke's abilities…" Kuyo's eyes for the first time in this fight had snapped open and faster than he knew he could move, and he turned behind him to see Keito looking at him with a sincere smile on his face…

"Keito?! But what are you-" The next thing the blonde knew, he was sent flying a la a powerful foot planted right to his cheek. He was sent ten feet away, skidding along the ground and stopping back first. He sat up and looked at Keito in shock only for the purple haired girl's body to be covered in complete black that would shed from her feet up to her face, revealing who else but Sasuke Uchiha himself.

**XXX**

All the spectators of the fight where both confused and stunned at what just happened, none more so then the devil's three companions; the fight had begun and for a good fifteen seconds they watched Kuyo pretty much fight the air while Sasuke just watched him and talked to him as if he WERE fighting until he got bored and leveled the blond haired upperclassman with a painful looing kick.

"Okay, how the hell did he do that?!" Tsukune was the first one to ask.

"He did say that Sasuke had illusionary powers, he probably just used those on Kuyo." Kurumu deducted.

"But Kuyo had his eyes closed from the start of the fight." Pointed out Moka. "How would he have been able to use illusions?" Inner Moka was quiet as she saw intently watched on. She had figured out just how Sasuke managed to get one over on the SP head, it was a very simple answer.

**XXX**

"How on Earth did you manage to do that?!" Kuyo's question sounded more like he was demanding for the answer. "I hadn't looked into your eyes at all!"

His answer was in the form of the usual smug Sasuke grin. "It's like I said: Closing your eyes won't keep you safe, especially when I already laid my trap out." It was then that the answer became as clear as day for the Yoko. He remembered right before the fight began, when Sasuke called the blonde out, there was a moment when the two exchanged looks at each other. It was then Kuyo realized that Sasuke must have casted the illusion.

'He had me before the fight even began…' The fox monster thought, the thought of this freshman, no matter what race he was, actually outsmarting him was causing his anger to boil. 'I let myself underestimate his abilities…and he ended up making a fool of me!' His teeth were clenched as he brought himself back up to his feet, his anger was getting to the point where his left hand that was balled into a fist was now emitting steam. Right now he just wanted to charge the first year down and rip him apart.

But then he saw that grin. That ever so confident grin plastered on Sasuke's face. His body language said it all: 'I've got you.' He was allowing Kuyo to get all worked up so that the Yoko will have to charge at him. That's when he'll make a mistake and the freshman will take full advantage of it.

Refusing to allow himself to get sucked into the devil's pace, he exhaled deeply through his nose, his body temperature also cooling down as a result, and he was now smiling. His eyes met Sasuke's Sharingan active eyes.

"I must admit, Mr. Uchiha, I sold your prowess short. I didn't think you would catch me with an illusion like that so unexpectedly." In his right hand, a fireball emerged, only this time it expanded into a long spear. "But you won't catch me again!"

***Cue Plains theme from DBZ Budokai 3 HD Collection OST***

With all his might, Kuyo threw the flaming spear at Sasuke.

'If you're going to use fire against me, fine.' Sasuke shot a fireball to counter the spear. When the two attacks collided, a small whirlwind of fire was created, resulting in the attacks burning each other out.

The stalemate however was only an afterthought. Sasuke vanished and had his elbow aiming for Kuyo's nose. The Yoko caught the elbow in his hand, grimacing from the power behind the strike, and tried to respond with a knee to Sasuke only for the Uchiha to bring his leg up to block using his shin. Kuyo attempted another punch that Sasuke caught with his on free hand but Kuyo head butted him, forcing Sasuke to take a few steps back.

Kuyo tried following up with a front thrust kick, but Sasuke countered by rotating around the kick and delivered a kick, planting his heel right into the blonde's chest and bringing him down to the ground. A few second later, Kuyo sat up to look at Sasuke only to have those tomoe filled red eyes look dead at him.

He brought himself back up to his feet and threw three fireballs. Sasuke easily avoided two of the flaming balls and jumped over the third, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. A fourth fireball was unexpectedly inches from him, with no time to get out of the way; he crossed his arms in an X-shape and took the blow head on, crashing to the ground.

Kuyo took advantage of this and sprinted right towards Sasuke right as he was getting back to his feet and came at him with an inferno infused fist. Sasuke saw the attack coming and covered the palm of his right hand in fire to catch the fist. Golden eyes stared right into red with tomoe filled eyes as they were interlocked in a struggle of dominance that Sasuke was beginning to win when his grip on Kuyo's fist tightened and he began to twist the Yoko's fist in an uncomfortable manner.

Kuyo knew he couldn't win this struggle so thinking quickly, he connected with the front thrust kick he was looking for earlier with a flame covered foot, nailing Sasuke in the chest, but Sasuke used the momentum of the kick to roll over the back of his shoulder and, quicker than the charging fox would've expected, drilled Kuyo in the face with a back quick, the force so strong that Kuyo did a full 180 spin before hitting the ground.

Kuyo got back up to his feet and glared at Sasuke, who looked right back at him. The Uchiha got back in a fighting stance ready to resume the fight and deliver more punishment to the Yoko, but that desire was replaced with straight confusion when Kuyo spoke the next words.

"Alright, that's enough for now…"

Everyone watching this battle looked slack-jawed when Kuyo called the fight off. Sasuke on the other hand was downright angered.

"That's enough?!" He repeated with heat in his voice. "You're just giving up?!" This wasn't how he wanted this to end, he wanted to defeat Kuyo cleanly and make a statement to the Student Police. He wasn't going to allow the fox monster to just walk away from this; there was going to be a clear cut winner, and it was going to be him!

"I'm afraid so. For you see, there are in thirty seconds left in our match…" He looked towards the clock to prove his point. "And with the way things are, I don't need thirty seconds to see that I'm outmatched. I must congratulate you Mr. Uchiha. You're much more skilled than I would have thought. I sincerely hope you reconsider the decision to join the Public Safety Commission."

"I already told you, I couldn't give a damn about the Student Police. Forget the time limit; I want to settle this now!"

"Now Mr. Uchiha, while this match was fun, let's not get carried away. I CAN punish you if you choose to continue this. Remember, students are not to get into any fights here in this academy."

Sasuke sneered at the older student. As much as he would LOVE to just say to hell with the rules and end things with the Yoko right now, he knew doing so would come back and haunt him in the worst of ways. But since he couldn't do that, he would have to settle with his next action. He walked up to the Yoko, looked him square in the eye and said: "I'm only going to say this once: stay away from me; you and your police." He walked off the ring, not aware of the smirk on the SP leader's face.

'I'm sorry Sasuke. But we're JUST getting started…'

**XXX**

"YAHOO!" Kurumu shouted she hugged Sasuke, with chills running down her spine as she enjoyed the feeling of his bare torso against her chest. "I knew you could take on that guy!" She made sure that she hugged him around the waist, just so she could try and feel up his back.

"Stop trying to feel me up…" Sasuke told her as he pushed the succubus away. This wasn't one of those times he wanted to deal with her advances.

"Are you alright?" Moka asked in concern.

"Fine. Nothing that won't heal in an hour." Sasuke said as he grabbed his shirt and blazer from Tsukune, who picked them up after he dropped them to fight. "By the way, did you call me an idiot?"

The target of this question Tsukune just sweated and shook his head no in breakneck spped. "N-NO! Of course not." He horribly lied. "I was just thinking that maybe next time, you shouldn't pick a fight with someone like that. You nearly gave us a heart attack…"

"You maybe, but I wasn't scared about him in the least." Kurumu adoring said as she tried to lay her head against Sasuke's shoulder…only to have the devil slipped his shoulder away from the bluenette, almost making her fall to the ground.

Sasuke had quickly buttoned his shirt up when he saw the other students staring at him, some impressed while others, namely the upperclassmen, were giving the guy either glares or intimidated stares. Of course his companions also took note of the stares and they felt a little uncomfortable with all the stares they were getting.

"Uh, guys? Maybe we should get out of here…" The human of the group spoke up.

"Tsukune's right. We should get going and go back to finding some clubs for us to join…" Moka said. With no objections, the gang took off, trying to find a way around the crowd; unfortunately they couldn't avoid the stares.

**XXX**

"Kuyo, sir! Are you alright?" Deshiko asked. The SP Leader looked at her and merely smiled.

"I'm fine Deshiko." He said as he watched Sasuke and his group walk away. "As a matter of fact, I feel quite accomplished right now."

"How so?"

"Because I finally have a proper gauge of how powerful Sasuke is…"

"And? How powerful is he?"

"Much more than we think." He answered. "In our fight, I could tell, even without using his monster form, he was holding back a lot of his power." That statement got the red head's eyes to widen in shock.

"A-Are you serious?"

"It's not only that, it's his eyes." He said. "Those eyes of his are capable of much more than just illusions. During our fight, it was as if he was reading my every move; that he knew what I was going to do before I did. Those eyes kept him a step or two ahead of me. I can say without a doubt that if we were to have a serious fight, even with my monster form, I would stand no chance against him…"

Deshiko looked at Kuyo and saw that there was no dishonesty in his voice, and that's what really scared her. 'Is that really…the power of a Devil?'

**XXX**

It had been an hour and a half since the fight between Sasuke and Kuyo had ended and all the students went back to their respective classes; needless to say, things hadn't gone so well for the crew when they tried finding a club. It seemed that EVERYONE was too scared to let them in their clubs they tried getting into. They ended up back in their homeroom where they were pondering what to do next.

"NOW what do we do? No club will let us in…" Kurumu complainmed.

"I don't know. There has to be some club we haven't tried yet…." The human said.

"I don't think so Tsukune, we've been to EVERY club so far…" Moka said.

Sasuke in the meantime had tuned the others out to dwell on his own thoughts. He just couldn't get it. WHY? Just why did Kuyo stop the fight when he did; despite the reasoning that he gave, Sasuke didn't it. With the way the Yoko had went about in the fight after Sasuke ended his illusion, it felt like Kuyo had been purposely holding back his power. Granted, he was too, but he had his reasons. With the way Kuyo was fighting him, it felt like he was scouting out his abilities.

That's when everything dawned on him. That whole tourney today, that WASN'T an attempt at seeing who had the capabilities of joining that group, that was Kuyo finding a reason to see how strong he was! He gritted his teeth when he came to that realization.

'Damn that Kuyo! Just why? WHY is he so obsessed with me?!' He raged inside his mind. He must have been REALLY pissed, because everyone had been giving him looks of worry when they felt (at least the two female monsters did) his youki spiking.

"Sasuke, is everything alright?" The vampire asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He quickly stated, forcing himself to cool down. Afterwards, he finally took note of the new person that had entered the room. "Did you just get here Miss Nekonome?"

The cat monster was looking at the students with a fish shaped cracker hanging out of her mouth as she eyed the foursome sitting there. "Actually, I've been here all day. I just left a half hour ago to grab some snacks." She admitted. "But why are you all sitting here? Shouldn't you all have found a club by now?"

"Actually, we hadn't found a club yet…" Kurumu corrected. When the teacher heard this, she began to beam in excitement.

"I've got an idea! Why don't you all join the newspaper club?" She asked. This had gotten the gang to stop and look at each other.

"The Newspaper Club. Well, it's something we haven't thought about." Moka pondered aloud. "What do you think guys?"

"I'm not against it…" Tsukune said.

"Well I don't mind which club we're in as-" Kurumu was interrupted from what she was going to say by Sasuke.

"Finish that sentence with what I think you're going to, and I will make it my goal to avoid whatever club you join…" That earned the devil a pout from the succubus.

"Fine, I don't mind joining the Newspaper Club."

"I'm not against it either." Sasuke said with closed eyes, echoing Tsukune. "Apparently since we're not welcomed anywhere else…"

"That's great!" Miss Nekonome said. "Let me find the paper to get you all to sign up! After that, we won't meet until next week!"

And just like that, everyone's problem of finding a club was solved. All they had to do was just wait a week until they could begin with club activities.

And honestly, what could happen in a week?

**Chapter End**

**And there you have it peeps! This…wasn't the best chapter of this fic. As you can tell with this chapter, I'm horrible with fight scenes. I didn't want it to seem so one sided, but I think I may have failed at doing so…**

**Negativities aside, this is the last chapter of 2014. So, I hope it will leave you all happy. Happy Holidays and Catch you next year with more Awakening of A Devil!**

**Reviews Response**

**Danish78: **Heya! Glad to see a Review from you. I'm taking this one step at a time. I haven't even thought of what to do with Sun, so we'll just have to wait until we (hopefully) get there…

**DaOneInDaCorner: ***Reads comment about Sasuke and Inner Moka* OH MY….

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	8. Chapter 6: Challenge

**Before we begin, I wanna give a shout out to everyone who's made AOAD my most reviewed story (100 motherf**kin reviews!). Favs and Follows are always appreciated, but it's the reviews that really motivate a guy and help me better shape this story!**

**But with that taken care of, here's a new chap of Awakening of a Devil! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 (Challenge): Start!**

In the room of one student, Chopper Rikiishi was throwing his school shirt on and checking himself in the mirror. He had a mission in mind that he was determined to accomplish. Ever since he woke up in the nurse's office, all he heard were the stories of how Kuyo got into a fight, and if the stories were true, lost against some freshman; hell from what he heard, the fight was pretty one sided. When Chopper first heard this news, he knew instantly what he had to do. He was going to find this guy and he was going to go one on one with him.

'Sasuke Uchiha huh…it looks like I've found my next challenge…'

**XXX**

Gym class: for some guys, it was the perfect opportunity to show off in front of the girls and their fellow males with their athleticism and strength. For others, it was pure hell as they didn't have the physical capabilities to handle the exercises for that day.

Tsukune Aono, was somewhere in the middle of that. In a regular human school, he did…well enough. But it seemed that here in a monster school, things were just a tad bit tougher. It was his turn on the pole vault and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Okay. Aono, you're up." The gym teacher announced. The human grabbed the pole and looked at the bar he was supposed to jump over. Man did it look so high from where he was standing. But he wouldn't let that intimidate him. He felt good, no great, about his chances today. He was gonna jump over this bar, and he was gonna do it in STYLE!

With a deep exhale and a look of fierce determination, the human charged forward to the bar. With every step he took, his confidence slowly rose. Yes! He could feel it, today was the day he was gonna clear th,is pole vault! After twenty strides he planted the pole right on the box for it and his feet left the ground. With the bar bending, Tsukune took to the air, swinging his body to carry as much momentum to vault over the bar, he was gonna make it!

Unfortunately, he might have jumped the gun when it came to his swig, as instead of vaulting over the bar like he intended to, he came crashing forehead first into the bar, after said collision, he fell straight down to the mat, everyone wincing in pain as they saw the collision.

The coach ran up to him and helped him up. "You all right Aono?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine." Tsukune said, lucky for him, he wasn't cut but his forehead did sport a bruise, but he'll live. The real pain came from when he looked over his shoulder down a hill, where the girls were in the track, and he saw one face that looked at him in concern and the slightest hint of what one would call disappointment: The object of his affections Moka Akashiya.

"Can you walk? Do you need to see a nurse?" Asked the coach to which he received an answer from the human via shaking his head no and walking to the back of the line. The coach looked at him just to be absolutely sure that the brunette was okay before resuming activities. "Alright! Uchiha, you're up next!"

Tsukune watched on as he saw Sasuke grab a pole and took off, his face was one of total composure as he slammed the pole to the ground and with great ease vaulted over the bar and landed feet first on the mat, he even had the same expression on his face after the landing.

"Nicely done." The coach complimented, and he wasn't the only one. From the hill, the sounds of female shouting could be heard, the shouting was of course for the devil, and going on about how cool he looked doing the vault. The Uchiha honestly could care less about their shouting and just walked on, although that seemed to only get the girls to scream even louder for some reason.

One of the guys saw the attention the Uchiha was getting and was a little peeved. "Oh come on! Why does that bastard gets all the girls' attention?!" He seemed to have been a little louder than he intended to be because Sasuke heard this and looked over in that guy's direction, which instantly shut him up.

"Dude shut up. You wanna piss him of; ESPECIALLY after what he did to the Student Police leader?" Sasuke looked over to where the conversation was happening and they both immediately shut up. It seemed that in the two days since his fight with Kuyo, students seemed to be a tad bit more intimidated by him.

Tsukune looked back over to the girls and he felt a slight twinge of pain when he saw Moka with a light blush on her face smiling at the Uchiha as he got back in line.

**XXX**

Gym class had ended and the students were sent back to the locker rooms to change back into their student uniforms. Tsukune all the while had been silent as there was an issue that had been bothering him and that issue was right across from him. Now, Tsukune had nothing against Sasuke, and despite what the devil felt about him, Tsukune thought that the two of them were friends, Moka thought the same as him.

But lately, there's been this fear Tsukune's had. The fear that Moka's feelings for the Uchiha were beyond those of mere friendship. The vampire might not be able to see it, but he could. The way she acts around him, and the general relationship those two had, was far different from the one she has with him. And when Kurumu started going after the devil, it made things a little complicated. Sure, Moka says she's only watching out for a friend, but the human wasn't so sure about that. This all made Tsukune wonder where things stood when it came to him and Moka…and in turn, where she and Sasuke stood.

Speaking of Sasuke, the brunette looked over to the devil and saw he was still getting dressed, he had his pants on and he was currently reaching for a shirt. But while Tsukune was getting dressed, he noticed something there that he never did before. On his neck, above his left shoulder, there was a tattoo of three tomoe (1), like his Sharingan.

'A tattoo?' He thought. 'How long has he had that?' His mind must have wandered a little too long as before he knew it, Sasuke, with his shirt and tie on, was right in his face and his scowl was very prominent, causing the human to jump.

"Is something the matter Sasuke?" He nervously asked.

"Just wondering why you were staring at me…" The devil answered.

"Oh! Sorry about that! I guess I caught something and well…uh…" He was currently fumbling for an answer and Sasuke could see it, so the Uchiha simply walked back over to grab his blazer and threw it on. As he reached for his backpack, Tsukune drew up the courage to finally ask about the tattoo.

"Hey Sasuke, if you don't mind me asking, what's with the tattoo on your neck? How long have you had it?" There wasn't a lot anyone knew about Sasuke, so he figured why not and ask him about it; in the brunette's mind, any little thing he could learn would be a great help to build their friendship.

"Moka has her rosary for monster form. The mark is what I use to hide mine." He quickly answered.

"Oh, that makes sense." Tsukune said. Before Sasuke could take off, the brunette hit him with another question. "Where are you off to now?"

"Going to check the mailboxes; I have a couple of letters that should be coming by today."

"Oh yeah, the mail delivery is coming today, hey maybe the two of us could go together and…" Tsukune didn't get to finish that statement because the devil had left long before he could finish. "Or maybe not…"

**XXX**

Sasuke arrived at the PO Box he was assigned during his stay in Yokai for the year and opened the box. Inside, there were two letters for him. The first was from his mother, the second letter from his childhood friend. Before he knew it, the letters began to defy gravity as they flew out of his hands and floated in the air over to someone he hadn't expected to meet.

"Wow, this is a surprise." He heard a very youthful voice say. He turned behind him and there he saw the young witch Yukari Sendo. She looked down at Sasuke's letters and said: "As big of a grump you are, it's hard to believe that anyone back at you home would want to be your friend." She looked at the letter that had "Duckbutt" in huge black sharpie writing and she burst into laughter. "Duckbutt?! That name actually fits you pretty well!"

"What do you want?" The Uchiha rudely asked after snatching the letters out of her hands. Yukari pouted at the devil's demeanor and responded with:

"Geez, weren't you the one that said I could come and talk to you if I wanted?"

"That was before you hit me in the face with a water balloon."

"I didn't know the big bad Sasuke Uchiha couldn't handle a girl joking around…" the witch teased, to which Sasuke breathed through his nose as a response. "You seem a little stressed."

"Just thinking…" He responded.

"What about?" She asked as she and the devil were now outside and walking around campus.

"Things." He tactfully said.

"Things like how you've got the two hottest girls in the school wrapped around your finger?" She asked. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow and looked at the witch before asking.

"Where…or better yet: WHO did you hear that ridiculous rumor from?"

"Who HASN'T? The whole school talks about the way Moka and that big boobied girl are always around you and fighting over you. Some guys even think that the three of you even…"

"Enough." Sasuke cut her off. "I don't know where you heard all that from, but NOTHING is going on between the three of us, their pointless little arguments are something that I have no control over…"

"Hm…" Yukari said, giving the Uchiha a look that admittedly annoyed him a bit.

"What?"

"So…there isn't ANYTHING going on between you and Moka?" The witch questioned.

The devil raised an eyebrow before answering with: "No. Besides, I think Tsukune likes her…"

"Tsukune, he's that plain looking guy that's always hovering over Moka like some lost little puppy right?"

"I'm guessing you don't like Tsukune…"

"I can't stand someone that bland being around Moka!"

"And you have an idea of who she should be with?" The devil challenged.

"Of course I do. Moka deserves someone with a presence that can match that graceful and heavenly nature of hers. She can't have just any wishy washy Joe on her shoulder."

"With the way you're talking, you sound like you really admire her…"

"Pfft. Don't be ridiculous…" Yukari began. "The feelings I have for Moka are way more than just simple admiration. No, I love Moka! Her beautiful pink locks, that heartwarming smile she always has." Yukari's compliments sounded innocent enough, and then it got a little awkward. "Those long luscious legs of hers, and her breasts. Oh god, those perfect, perky, breasts of hers! What I'd give for one night, to just rest my head between them and nuzzle them like-" The witch's little speech declaration of love came to an end when Sasuke gave a very light tap on the back of the head.

"Enough. I don't need to hear about what little kid would do with a pair of breasts."

"I told you, I'm not a little kid!" Yukari shouted.

"And I told you, I don't believe you…" Countered Sasuke.

The conversation came to an end when they heard a very powerful "YO!" form behind them. Looking back, they were greeted to the sight of Chopper.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha right?" he asked.

"And who would like to know?" The devil responded.

"I do. The name's Chopper Rikishi."

"You…you were that guy from the other day. The one that tried to call out Kuyo."

"That's right." Chopper grinned. "I would've dealt with him too if it wasn't for his one of his goons getting in a cheap shot…"

"And what do you want from me? It's not like I was the one who attacked you."

"No, you didn't. But I've heard all the talking from students and how you pretty much gave Kuyo a run for his money."

Sasuke was able to see where Chopper was going with this conversation and he was going to nip things in the bud immediately. "You've come to the wrong person if it's a fight you want. I have no interest in dealing with you."

"But I've got an interest in you." Chopper responded with a grin still on his face. "Ya see, I'm a member of the Pro Wrestling Club and there's one thing that we pro wrestlers seek: and that's ultimate strength! I've been gunning for Kuyo for a year, never getting a proper shot at him. I had a plan: after I got out of the hospital, I'd go after Kuyo again, and by beating him, I would've achieved new levels of power. But then I hear people saying that someone had already stolen my ultimate opponent from me! And to make things worse, it was some freshman!" As Chopper raved on, Sasuke and Yukari grew dull looks on their faces. As a matter of fact, it was only half way into his speech when Yukari just stopped caring and said:

"Yeeeeeah, this is more of your problem than it is mine, so I'm getting out of here. Have fun with this guy Sasuke!" Yukari walked off with a wave while Sasuke lightly scowled at her retreating form.

"Thanks…" He said, his voice laced with sarcasm. He must have spaced out or something, because the next thing the devil knew, Chopper had shouted:

"Hey! Are you listening to me?! I said, were the students right when they said you beat Kuyo?!"

The Uchiha sighed: 'I don't have time for this…' he thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, you want to fight Kuyo, right? Then just go find him and challenge him. Your personal issues with him have nothing to do with me."

"Weren't you listening to what I was saying?! If what I heard about the club scouting day was true, then you beat Kuyo without even trying. He even gave up to you."

"He was holding back…" Sasuke quickly argued.

"From what I heard, so were you. Holding back or not, you fought Kuyo to a standstill and even made him give up the fight. I have to find out for myself if you're really strong enough to make Kuyo quit a fight."

"I already told you, I have no interest in fighting you." Sasuke tried to turn on is heel and leave, but Chopper's large hand found itself on Sasuke's shoulder.

"And who said I'm gonna let you leave?" Chopper questioned.

With his back still turned to the would be pro wrestler, Sasuke coldly threatened: "If you don't want to lose that hand, I'd recommend you take it off of my shoulder…"

"I want you to come and try it…" Chopper egged on, hoping to get Sasuke to throw a punch. What he got instead was a surprise: a jolt of lightning emitting from Sasuke's shoulder that traveled straight to the upperclassman's hand, forcing him to pull his hand away and take a few steps back. Although he wouldn't let this small tactic deter him. "You're not gonna keep me away with little tricks like that."

The Uchiha took those words to heart and turned to face the troll, his youki beginning to grow and his eyes hardened to better compliment his combat ready demeanor. "Fine, but don't say you weren't warned…" The devil started and the much larger troll glared at each other, a showdown was bound to happen the second one of them made any moves. Sasuke's left hand twitched a very small indication that he was ready to strike. But before he could, the entire mood of the scene was thrown off the second he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Yoohoo! Sasuke!" That voice could only mean that one Kurumu Kurono had spotted him and she was about to make her presence known…well, even more known. She ran up to the devil and gave him her usual greeting of wrapping her arms around his neck in an embrace along with her two large assets pressing right up against his side.

And oddly enough, this was a time where Sasuke was actually happy to see her as her presence kept him from doing something stupid.

"Hey there, you." Kurumu greeted. "I'm on a break from classes and I was hoping that the two of us could get together and have lunch!"

Sasuke looked at the troll then his eyes wandered back over to the succubus before he answered: "Sure." He wasn't saying stuff earlier just to say it. He really didn't have any interest in picking a fight with this guy. Not to mention he didn't want to cause a bigger scene than he probably did already.

Kurumu on the other hand, didn't pick up on the fact that Sasuke was only using him eating lunch with her as an excuse. Instead, she saw it as a rare and perfect opportunity to spend time with her destined one. "Yahoohoo!" She gleefully cheered with her expression so bright she was practically glowing. "I knew you couldn't resist spending time with me Sasuke!"

"Don't push it…" the Uchiha countered. Kurumu didn't even mind his snark as she wrapped her arms around his one and they began to walk off. Unfortunately, Chopper wasn't let that slip by.

"Hey! You've got time to mess around with girls, but not to fight?!"

"For the last time, I'm not interested. Besides, I doubt you'd hardly even put up a fight…" Those were his parting words, before he was rather forcibly pulled away from Kurumu. "Hey! Stop pulling me…" Sasuke chided the bluenette. Chopper heard the insult and he wasn't going to let that stop him.

'We're far from finished, Uchiha…'

**XXX**

The guys in the cafeteria were not happy at all as they saw Sasuke sitting at a table with a giddy Kurumu sitting right beside him. Not only were they envious of him for sitting next to one of the hottest girls in school, but he was seemingly so nonchalant about it. Even worse, he looked like he was completely disinterested in his current position. And that only served to piss them off even further. Was he even aware of the fact that most guys would, and probably will in the future, kill to sit where he's sitting? How DARE he look unhappy, the ungrateful bastard!

Of course no one would actually say all that directly to his face unless they get the crap kicked out of them, but they could definitely think that as he wasn't a mind reader...as far as they knew.

All the while, Sasuke sat at his table: fingers interlocked with one another and his hands resting calmly on his chin and while he couldn't read minds, he could definitely tell by their expressions that the guys weren't exactly happy with him having lunch with Kurumu. Speaking of, the succubus pulled out two lunch boxes: one for her and one for the devil.

"Here you go Sasuke! I put a lot of time and love into this. Eat up!" She opened his box and revealed a simple lunch of white rice, beef and a small side of tomatoes.

Sasuke looked down at the lunch and had to admit, it looked pretty good. He was surprised Kurumu included the side of tomatoes and he just had to ask: "You made this?"

"Yeah! I noticed you eat tomatoes a lot in your lunches so I put some in the lunch I made!" Kurumu explained while blushing and rubbing the back of her head.

"AGH!" Was the cry of all the guys, she made him lunch?! How can one guy be so lucky?!

Sasuke took a pair of chopsticks and ate some of the rice and the beef. His eyes slightly widened in shock of just how tasty the food was and he gave quickly gave his opinion. Something he might have regretted:

"It's good…" He said.

Kurumu's face brightened and her blush grew wider when she received that compliment and she expressed her happiness the only way she could, with a big hug. "Yahoo! I'm so happy you like my lunch!"

"AGH!" Once again, all the guys in the cafeteria cried as they witnessed the contact being made by the devil and the succubus and they were not happy at all. And that wasn't even the worst of it. Kurumu had gotten some food from Sasuke's tray and held it up to his mouth in an attempt to feed him.

"AGH!"

"Seriously, how can one douche be so lucky?!" One guy asked.

"Knock it off, I can feed myself…" Sasuke told her, aptly ignoring all of the guys' complaints.

"Oh don't be shy Sasuke, say aah…" said the blushing blunette. The moment came to an end when they heard a familiar male voice say:

"Hey guys, how's it going?" The duo looked in front of themselves and saw Tsukune and Moka looking at them, Tsukune a little bashful that he seemed to be intruding on them while Moka looking a little upset at Kurumu's advances. They both sat down across from the two and Kurumu got a conversation off on a bad start with:

"Ugh, you guys seriously ruined our romantic moment together…"

The pinkette tried to joke about the interaction. "It didn't look like anything really romantic…" unfortunately, the succubus didn't see it as that and decided to poke fun at the vampire.

She stuck her tongue out at Moka and teased: "Jealous you and Tsukune can't be like this?"

Both Moka and Tsukune blushed when they heard this. "I-I told you! It's not like that!" She quickly told her fellow girl. "Me and Tsukune…"

"Sure, sure; you're just friends…" The succubus mocked. "It's hard to believe that with as much time as you two spend together. Or maybe it's just that you're aiming for someone else…"

Moka's face turned an even darker shade of red hearing that. "I-I don't like Sasuke either! He's just my friend too!"

"I didn't even say Sasuke was the guy I was talking about!" Kurumu pointed an accusing finger at the pink haired monster. "So you do like him!"

"N-No! Of course I don't!"

"Uh huh…I'm keeping an eye out for you little miss Moka. Sasuke's mine and I won't let you try and steal him from me."

"I don't remember ever being yours…" Sasuke chimed in this discussion. Feeling a little uncomfortable about this particular issue; Tsukune decided to shift the conversation away from the vampire's potential feelings for the devil and onto something else.

"So, are you guys excited for the first newspaper club meeting Monday?" He asked.

"Eh…not really all that much." Kurumu admitted. "I kind of wish we were doing something different from writing articles, making and selling papers."

"Well it shouldn't be all that bad. After all, the four of us will be together." Moka said.

"Hn, I don't care either way…" Sasuke said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"But I do wonder what the other members of the club will be like." The vampire spoke once again.

"Probably some geeky know-it-alls all determined to get that next big scoop!" Joked Kurumu.

As per usual, Sasuke remained silent and let his acquaintances converse. This didn't last long as the human of their group got decided to rope him back into the conversation with a new question:

"Oh yeah Sasuke, if you don't mind me asking, you get anything special from the P.O. Box?"

"Nothing special, just a couple of letters…"

"Oh, did you get one from your old friend?" It was an innocent question Moka asked, but it was one that honestly shocked both the human and succubus.

"HUH?!" They both shouted.

"You had friends back at home Sasuke?!" Tsukune was the one who asked that.

"Yes. I have a friend back at home…" Responded Sasuke with a twitching left eye. This was the second time today someone called him out on the fact that he had a friend. Was that honestly so hard to believe?

Okay, it might be so considering he doesn't exactly have a winning personality, but still that doesn't mean everyone has to act so damn surprised when they find out he has friends.

Picking up on his annoyed expression, the brunette quickly apologized: "Sorry about that. It's just that you don't seem like well…a very social guy, so it's uh…"

"Forget it, it's not that big of an issue…" the Uchiha dismissed.

"But still, it's nice to know you had a friend back home." Kurumu said. "Wait…how did YOU know that Moka?!"

"Well… he told me one day while we were on the school's rooftop…"

"The rooftop?! What were you two doing on the rooftop together?!"

"K-Kurumu, I swear it's nothing at all like what you think!" Moka quickly assured, feeling the pressure of this interrogation Kurumu was putting her under.

Yep, this was about the right time, for Sasuke to take his leave before this argument gets any dumber. He stood out of his table and began, earning everyone's attention.

"On the rooftop." Was all he said before taking his leave.

"I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon." Tsukune spoke up as he stood out of his chair and followed Sasuke to on the way out. What neither the human or the devil picked up on as they left the cafeteria was the sight of one Chopper Rikishi watching them leave. Chopper had been waiting for an opportunity for the devil to be all on his own and had nowhere to go; and hearing the small interaction between the two guys, he had that opportunity presented when he heard the human mention the Uchiha that he was going up on the rooftop.

'Can't wait to get pushed to the main event; that's something I need to make happen myself…" The young Pro Wrestler said. Chopper was about to get his fight with Sasuke, whether the freshman wanted to or not…

**XXX**

After waving Sasuke goodbye for now, Tsukune was walking to the nearest bathroom in hopes of relieving himself. As he made the journey, there was one thought that stood out to him. That was the thought of Moka. He thought back to the situation back at the table during lunch, how she knew something the rest of them didn't about the raven haired young man. His mind then wandered to before that came up, just how bashful she was in regards of being in a relationship with Sasuke, how her eyes seemingly darted to him and stealing a couple of looks at him when the scenario was brought up; and most importantly, he remembered just how she reacted earlier today during gym.

All of these things caused his insecurities to resurface and he had a very bad thought storming in his mind. "Moka….does she…does she really…?" No. He couldn't think like that. Besides Sasuke didn't even like her, he was sure that if he worked up the courage to tell Moka how he felt…SOMETHING would happen…

So wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't pay much attention to the huge student that completely bypassed him, thinking nothing of him…

**XXX**

Once again, Sasuke found himself on the rooftop of the school. He had to admit, the place had become a place where he could seclude himself and think about or take care of private matters. Such as opening the two packages he had received and reading his letters. First, he decided to start with the letter to his mother, it was the typical letter you'd get from your mom, asking how he's been, hoping he's making friends, keeping his grades up, staying out of trouble. He smiled thinking of his mom and her concern for him and he made sure to write her back by the end of the day. If only the damn busman didn't show up once a month to deliver and receive mail.

His second letter was of course written to him by his old friend; and…it was a lot more interesting, to say the least.

"_Hey Sasuke! Well, me and mom finally did it: We are in the US of A. And what's even better, we're in NEW YORK CITY, Ya know?! Hey, remember when I argued with you when we were kids about how The Ninja Turtles were totally real and were secretly monsters that lived under the sewers of New York but were seen one day and everyone just started creating myths about them? Well, as it turns out, I had that one wrong. Just add that to the short list of things I've been wrong about…_

'I'd LOVE to know what he considers short…' The Uchiha thought with a roll of the eyes before continuing on with the letter.

_Anyway, this is a pretty short letter and I have to get out of here. I hear there's this place called Bricklane Curry House that serves this insanely hot curry called Phaal Curry. I wanna give it a shot! I'll write ya later Duckbutt!_

He finished the letter, folded it along with the one his mother gave him, and stuffed both of them into his pocket. Sounds like things were going well for his family all around. He really does wish he could see them. Especially his old friend, the guy couldn't handle spicy things to save his life, and now he was going to attempt to eat an insanely hot curry. What'd he pay to see that go down…

"So you've just been sitting around and doing nothing here." The Uchiha immediately recognized that voice and looked over his shoulder to see that he was in a situation very similar to one he was placed in earlier today: The sight of Chopper Rikishi giving him a look with a grin on his face.

"Great, you again…" Was the devil's immediate response.

"Monsters grow old when they forget how to fight." Chopper informed Sasuke. "If you've got time to hang around with girls and sit around on the roof, then you've got time to polish your skills."

THAT. That Statement was one that irked Sasuke. He turned over to face Chopper and sent him a glare that would scare most. "I don't need YOU telling me I need to polish my skills…" He spent hours a day training, trying to make himself faster, stronger, and if the situation needed it, deadlier. He wasn't going to stand for some no name Neanderthal questioning his abilities and his training.

Chopper smirked a very feral and dangerous smirk. It seemed that this was enough to goad the devil into a fight with him. "Then show me what you got. There's no one here to stop us here on the roof, we can fight all we want." The second those words left his mouth Chopper's body grew in size, he became even taller than he previously was, his muscles expanded so much that his shirt completely ripped off, revealing his torso and his veins protruding his upper body, his teeth grew sharper and he had spikes running through his hair.

"How do ya like my true form? Does it fill you up with fighting spirit yet?" Chopper asked. Chopper towered over Sasuke before, but now, the comparison in height was something akin to David and Goliath. He raised his right arm up and swung it right down at the devil.

Sasuke, Sharigan now activated, jumped out of the way of the attack and responded with a burning red fireball. The attack made contact and was like an explosion. But when the smoke cleared, Chopper was seemingly unfazed by the attack. More rather, he was SMILING.

'Damn…not even a scratch?!' The Devil thought.

"That's more like it…" The troll said, turning over so that he was directly facing Sasuke. This was it. This was going to be one of his greatest battles, one that will determine if he's ready to face Kuyo. He wasn't going to hold anything back! "Show me what you've got, Sasuke Uchiha!" And just like that, the battle was on!

**Two minutes before the fight…**

"Come on Tsukune, you're being such a loser over this whole thing…" The human said to himself. After relieving himself in the bathroom, Tsukune was curious as to what Sasuke thought about Moka and was going to head to the rooftop to talk to him about her, which was why he was at the staircase to the rooftop. But as he took those first two steps, he immediately felt really silly about this whole issue and was contemplating as to what he should.

"This is ridiculous. It's obvious Sasuke doesn't even like Moka like that. He doesn't even like Kurumu, even though she's always all over him." He thought as he went down the two stairs.

"But maybe he knows something about Moka, something that I don't…" He did a 180 and walked back up the stairs.

"Oh, what would he know? Those two barely talk to each other, and anything that he would probably know, I know it already…" The brunette walked back down the stairs.

"But she knew about his old friend…" Back up the stairs he went.

"That was just one isolated situation! She probably just caught him on a good day and he told her about it. There's no reason to make a big deal out of it…" Back down the stairs he went.

"But…" Up.

"NO!" Down.

"Maybe…" Up.

"Forget about it!" Down.

"GAH! What am I even doing at this point?!" He hysterically screamed as he pulled on his hair. His mental back and forth would have to wait, because before he knew it, he felt a tremor from upstairs that knocked him off his feet. "W-What the heck was that?!" He questioned.

**XXX**

***Cue Bad Situation from the Naruto OST***

Sasuke found himself completely on the defensive in this fight so far. Chopper came at him like a man on fire, attempting to hit him with chops and punches only for the troll to hit either air or the ground, the ones that hit the ground left little craters on the rooftop. Luckily for the devil, his Sharingan combined with his smaller frame gave him the speed advantage and kept him a couple of steps ahead.

"Come on! What are you doing?! The match isn't won just by dodging!" Chopper shouted, hoping to bait the Uchiha into attacking.

After jumping out of the way of another chop, Sasuke spun his body around and delivered a back kick that caught Chopper right in the jaw and snapped his head straight to the right. He stood still for a few seconds to see if the kick had any effect. Those were a few seconds he regretted because quicker than he expected, Chopper responded by smacking Sasuke with a swing of the back of his arm.

At the last second Sasuke was able to raise his arms and block the hit, but the impact was so strong, he flew back several feet and hit the ground, bouncing off of it once before stopping. He got up to a knee and stared at Chopper. The troll on the other hand cracked his neck and gave the devil an unimpressed look.

"That was your best shot? I barely even felt that kick. Stop handicapping yourself and use your true power!" The troll demanded.

The Devil grit his teeth, and decided if he wasn't going to win this fight physically, he'll use the next best thing: illusions; Although, after a few seconds of his staring at his much larger foe, his illusion seemed to have no effect on the troll.

'My illusions aren't working? Buy why?!' He frantically thought. His eyes widened when he realized one very important, very bad in his case, detail.

Chopper's eyes were centered right on the ground and not focused on him.

"You can't go into any match without studying your opponent and their signature moves! After word got out of your fight with Kuyo, I asked as many students as possible about the fight, and what they all brought up was how you had Kuyo fighting nothing. They even brought up how you knocked out his lackey just by staring at him! So I'm evening up the odds by keeping my eyes away from yours!" Chopper declared and then he ran right at the devil again.

"Stop with the cheap tricks and fight for real!" He was right in front of Sasuke now and he was planning on clapping his hands together with the raven haired young man in the middle, crushing him in the process.

Sasuke was already aware of the pain that he was going to endure and proceeded to prevent it with the only thing he could think of. While Chopper's hands were an arm's length away from him, the devil stretched his arms out and shot black fire from his hands. The effect it had was very beneficial for him as Chopper was bellowing as his hands shook in pain, causing him to take several steps back away from the devil.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke covered his hands in the same black flames and ran right at the wrestler. Letting out a mighty battle cry, he drove his left fist right into the troll's gut, taking him completely by surprise. He then followed up with a barrage of punches in the midsection. The assault seemed to have the troll reeling, but with great vigor Chopper clasped his hands together, and gave the devil a powerful clubbing blow to the back, putting Sasuke's assault to a screeching stop and forcing him on his knees while the troll followed up with a dangerous uppercut that caused Sasuke's body to flip multiple times before hitting the ground HARD.

Chopper clenched his gut in pain as he saw the burned imprints of Sasuke's fists on his stomach. He had to admit, those were some good shots, but those were the last ones he was gonna get.

He got to his feet and walked back over to Sasuke. He was struggling to sit up and there was a trail of blood coming from the right side of his mouth. "Pathetic, I expected a fight to remember and you won't even put your heart into this fight…" He said to Sasuke while staring directly at the campus of school as a precaution that he wouldn't get caught in the devil's eyes. "I can't believe someone like you actually beat Kuyo in a fight…"

Sasuke grit his teeth once again. Chopper was strong, stronger than he anticipated. 'Damn it…' he cursed himself. 'As I currently am, my attacks aren't having much of an effect. I can't believe I'm going to be forced to use it…' with that thought, the mark on his neck began to glow red. Now all he had to do was wait until the time was right and Chopper will be defeated in a matter of moments.

"If you aren't going to fight me with all of your fighting spirit, then I'll end this here and now…" Chopper said, still closing in on the devil.

'That's it, just a little closer…' Sasuke thought to himself, anticipating the wrestler to come at him. His plan had a wrench thrown in it, that wrench came through the door and asked:

"Hey Sasuke, is everything al…right…up…" Tsukune had a feeling he should've gotten Moka and Kurumu to come along with him before he made his way up the rooftop, and as he caught witness of Chopper towering over a prone Sasuke, he immediately regretted the decision of not doing so.

'Damn it! Of all times, why'd he have to come now…' A very annoyed Sasuke pondered. Things got even worse when Chopper turned around and caught sight of Tsukune as well. It was then a very sick idea popped into the mind of the troll and he charged right at Tsukune full speed.

"NO! Damn it!" Sasuke said as he pushed himself up to his feet and ran after the troll.

"If you won't fight me for real then I'll make you Sasuke! I'll grab your little friend here and I'll snap his neck! If you don't want that to happen, show me your true form and stop me!"

Tsukune was chastising himself, not only because he got himself in this predicament, but because even after hearing what Chopper had in mind with him, he couldn't move. His feet wouldn't allow him to. So there he stood, with this giant hulking monster coming straight at him Sasuke trailing behind him, and death seemingly imminent. He closed his eyes and waited for the hit to come.

He then heard a loud clunk. Huh? A clunk. Not the sound he thought he would hear when he would be killed. Nor was the next thing he heard.

"You just had to come and get yourself caught in the middle of this, didn't you…" Tsukune opened his eyes and saw Sasuke, but his appearance was different from what he was used to, in particular there was something large and gray that sprouted from his back. What was that, a wing? Whatever it was, Sasuke used it to absorb the hit surely meant for him.

"You alright, Tsukune?" After asking, Sasuke turned to check on Tsukune and the human was in for a surprise. He saw Sasuke's face and saw that he had black markings all over his face, and if he looked closely enough, he would've saw them on his left hand.

"S-Sasuke…what's going…" he was stunned and a little intimidated from this new appearance of the Uchiha.

"No time to explain. Right now I have something to take care of…" Sasuke said as he gave Chopper a look. The troll in response smiled right back at Sasuke.

"So, it looks you're getting serious about this now…" Commented Chopper. He jumped back a couple of feet allowing Sasuke some space. "Then come on! Let's have a real fight!"

***Cue Strong and Strike from Naruto OST***

Sasuke moved the webbed hand of a wing from in front of him to behind him in its proper place before it started burning red and retracted into his back. "Tsukune, stay right there. I'll end this in a few seconds…" He said.

"In a few seconds huh? Then let's see what you got!" Chopper challenged.

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke had vanished from both Chopper and Tsukune's line of vision; neither was able to find a single trace of him. That was until Sasuke managed to swoop in under Chopper and deliver a ruthless kick under the chin that had the troll soaring in the air.

'B-But how…I didn't even see him move…' He couldn't really dwell to long on this thought. Before he knew it, the mark covered devil was right behind him, ready to end the fight.

"It's over…" Sasuke Uchiha was about to bring a whole new meaning to the phrase "hard landing". He started with a kick to the left ribcage, one that Chopper easily blocked.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Let it be known for future references, the troll regretted asking that question.

"I'm not done yet!" The devil turned to Chopper's left and connected with a side fist that began his and the troll's descent. Using the momentum from the previous attack, Sasuke followed up with a punch in the stomach that only made the fall back to the ground that much faster, to top it all off, he finished the troll off with a final kick, driving the heel of his shoe as far into the troll's midsection as he could. The force of that final kick was accompanied by the impact of Chopper's body finally meeting the ground. The combination of the two were so great, it created another crater in the ground, although this crater was much larger in comparison of the ones Chopper left from his attacks.

"LIONS BARRAGE!" those were the last words Chopper heard that day, the force of that final assault caused Chopper to spit up blood and for his eyes to roll in the back of his head as he fell unconscious.

Sasuke took a few breaths and gathered himself as he stood up and retracted all the markings from his face back to the single mark on his neck. As he looked down at the motionless form of Chopper on thing was clear: he wasn't too happy about the result of this fight. Sure, he won. But for him to struggle the way he did wasn't good at all.

'I can't believe I had to use the level one release on this guy…' He chided himself once again for this fact. 'I still have a long way to go in training…' He had to keep honing his skills and getting stronger. If he didn't, his ambition wouldn't be fulfilled…

"Sasuke!" the devil looked away from the troll and over to the very impressed human who was running towards him. Oh yeah, that reminded him he needed to do something.

"Thanks for the sa—YEOW!" The human yelped as Sasuke clocked him good once on the top of the head. "What the hell was that for?!" He wished he could've taken that question back, because the look the devil gave him promised much more pain where that came from…

"Idiot." The devil began. "That was for just walking out here and getting caught in the middle of things. Despite how things looked, I had things taken care of before I had to worry about saving you…"

"Sorry…" the brunette apologized with a downed expression. "It's just that with all those tremors I felt upstairs on the way to the rooftop, I got a little worried about you…"

The devil breathed through his nose before responding with: "It's okay. Just…think before you walk into situations like what you saw earlier, because I might not be around next time to stop it…"

"Right…"

"So you heard the tremors from the staircase to the rooftop?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm just wondering why you were at the staircase to the rooftop. Did you need to talk to me about something?"

"N-No! Nothing too major, just guy talk! You know, us dudes getting together for some proper male bonding away from the girls!" Tsukune lied through his teeth as he nervously tried to laugh off the true reason he contemplated seeing him.

"Right…" Sasuke obviously didn't buy it, but he didn't care. Whatever issue Tsukune had, if he didn't want to talk about it, it was his problem then, not his.

"But now that you do kind of bring it up, there IS something I want to ask." Tsukune said, his voice laced in complete curiosity. "When you were fighting that guy, and you had those black markings all over your face…"

A tired sigh escaped the raven haired monster's lips. 'I should've known he would have asked that…'

"Remember the mark I showed you earlier today?" He asked.

"Yeah," Answered Tsukune. "You said it was used to seal your monster form."

"What you saw was the level one release of my seal. It allows me to use more of my true power without fully transforming."

"I see. So if you use the level two release…"

"If I use the level two release, then I fully transform." The devil finished the explanation to the human.

This in turn caused Tsukune to grow more curious in concern of what type of monster Sasuke was. Seriously, this secret was killing him. He knows Moka's a Vampire. He knows Kurumu's a succubus. But in terms of Sasuke, he won't even budge on the situation, which kind of irked him. Stupid school law…

"Are you just gonna daydream all day or do you want to get out of here?" Sasuke rhetorically asked as he had Chopper, now in his human form, over his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. Right, I'm on the way."

And just like that, another day for Sasuke in Yokai Academy came to an end. He honestly wondered just what type of stupid thing he'll run into tomorrow…

C**hapter End**

**And so, another chapter of AOAD (FINALLY) comes to an end. If there's one issue I personally have with this chapter, it's Moka and Kurumu's interactions in regards of their arguments over Sasuke. I mean sure they argued in the series over Tsukune, but I don't want the story to feel like I'm forcing the Sasuke/Moka pairing. My writing insecurities aside, as of last week, I am out of school for the summer, which means I have more free time for writing! So stay tuned peeps as I do hope to update more frequently in the next few months and I want to do something for AOAD's anniversary next month (Wow…can't believe I've been writing Fan Fics for nearly a year now…). Til then, catch you all for some more Awakening of a Devil!**

**Reviews Response**

**General response to all the reviewers from last chap: Thanks for all your concerns about my laptop. It's…functional enough that I can continue to write these stories for you guys :)**

**Crimson11116: POW! A new chap right in ya face…**

**Okami's Eyes: Thank you very much. I appreciate that you do enjoy my work.**

**Darth Lelouch: Jelly Tsukune makes no one happy…XP**

**Danish78: Thanks. I'd love to see this story through all the way to the end.**

**Zangetsu47: That one may take a while…**

**Anubis12: Was hoping this fight scene was a little better than last. Hope you enjoed it.**

**GSP224: And there goes your answer as for whether we see LvL one curse seal..**

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	9. Chapter 7 Part 1: The Influence

**No Fancy Intros Gang! Here's a new chapter of AOAD! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 Part 1 (The Influence): Start!**

Yokai Academy's Infirmary. In the month since the school began, it's seen a bit of action from students that have injured themselves in Gym class, those who've been sick, and on one very rare occasion, a student was brought in who was badly burnt after getting into an altercation with another student. The scenario and the controversy it created had been resolved thanks to the efforts of the Public Safety Commssion. Today seemed like a very normal day, the school nurse was in her chair simply reading a book before she heard whispering.

"You're just gonna walk in with the guy? What if the nurse or a teacher says something?" One male voice quietly cried out.

"If we don't tell her then he will or the numerous students that saw me carry him will." Another male voice countered, his tone showing how little he cared about the apparent case. "And why are you whispering?" The nurse heard the door open and turned her chair around, seeing the dark haired young man with the spiky black hair and his nervous brunette friend behind him.

"Oh goodness!" The nurse exclaimed as she noted the passed out student over the black haired student's shoulder. "What happened to him?"

"I…uh…well, you see…" Tsukune tried to come up with some weak excuse that wouldn't get them into trouble with the nurse.

"He started a fight with me on the school roof and what you see is the result…" Was Sasuke's response, not even showing the slightest hint of tact in his reply. The nurse gasped at how laid back the boy was in admitting that he put the downed Chopper in that state of being that he was currently in.

"Mr. Uchiha! You should be ashamed of yourself!" She scolded. "You know fighting is not allowed in this school."

"I'm not going to be ashamed or apologize for fighting back when someone tries attacking me. Tell the headmaster if you want, but I'll tell him the same thing I just told you…" Sasuke didn't even think much about the fact that the nurse knew his name. She was a nurse. There was a good chance she had access to his medical files.

"There's nothing wrong with defending yourself Mr. Uchiha. It's the matter of how much force you use when defending yourself. From the stories I've heard from other students and the research I've done, this is the second time you've brought a student to the nurse's office after an altercation with you, and this does raise concern. While I won't bring the headmaster into it, I WILL contact the Public Safety Commission and inform them of this…"

"Do what you will…" Those were Sasuke's last words before he left the nurse's office. The bumbling Tsukune rapidly bowed in respect to the nurse and apologizing.

"I-I am so sorry about what happened here Miss Nurse! And I'd really like to say sorry for my friend Sasuke's behavior. I promise neither will happen again. Have a nice day!" He rushed out of the office and right next to the devil with his hands in his pockets. "Sasuke! What were you thinking?! You could've tried coming up with some excuse or something?!"

"Were you not listening to what I said earlier?" Questioned Sasuke. "If we told her a lie, then Chopper would have told her something else. That would've caused a whole bunch of confusion, confusion that would've led to a mess of a situation that I'd rather avoid altogether…"

"Do you know what this means?! The Student Police are most definitely gonna get involved in this! And according to what you said the day we were looking for clubs, this will be the second time they've been in a situation of students fighting and you've been involved! And I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want their attention!" The human exclaimed. He could still remember the feeling of those guys walking to their club; and the aura those guys gave off. He's been in Yokai for over a month, and he's been in more life or death situations than he would've liked to be in. But there was something about that Student Police, especially their leader Kuyo, that was so different from all of the other guys. Even with Saizou, and Chopper, he never felt like he was going to suffocate just in their presence.

"Whatever happens with me and The Student Police is a road I'll cross when I get there…" Was all Sasuke had to say to Tsukune's rant. After realizing the purpose of his match with Kuyo, he knew that as much as he preferred not to, he would inevitably meet with Kuyo and the rest of The Student Police again. It was just a matter of time at this point. "She's new."

"Huh?" Tsukune asked, confused by the seemingly out of nowhere statement.

"The school nurse, she's new; at least from the one we saw from the first day of school when we brought Saizou in."

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it, she is a completely different one we saw on the first day of school…" Tsukune said. "Maybe the old one quit?"

"Maybe…" Sasuke said. He never voiced it, but he could feel it in his spine that there was something…off about that nurse. Like there was something she kept hidden so the general public didn't know, maybe it was just her monster nature and he was just overthinking things. Either way, it was nothing he shouldn't worry about today. And even if he wanted to put more thought into the new nurse, a blur of blue and yellow rushed to him and put him in a vice like hug.

"Oh, Sasuke! Are you alright? I heard from the other students about the fight that happened? I should've been there with you to help!"

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance before answering: "Kurumu, I'm fine. Let go of me…"

Moka herself sighed in relief hearing this then turned over to Tsukune: "Were you with him Tsukune? You didn't get hurt yourself did you?"

"Oh no! I'm fine! I've got Sasuke to thank for that…" Before the two could continue on with their own conversation, they were cut off by the Succubus's gasp; her hands were roaming the devil's back when she felt the gaping hole in the back of his shirt, resulting in her reaction.

"What happened to your back? Did he do this to you?!"

"I-"

"You poor thing!" Kurumu immediately cut him off before he could explain. "Come on, we'll go back to my room. Your personal nurse Kurumu will use all her love and attention to tend you back to health."

He would've rebutted that statement but any words he had were completely lost to him as three words kept ringing in his mind: 'Your Personal Nurse'. For future references, he would've put the blame on his own raging hormones, and a particular magazine his great uncle gave him for his thirteenth birthday, but he couldn't fight the image playing in his mind of Kurumu in a sexy nurse outfit, a plain white one that fit like a second skin, hugging her every curve and gave very much focus to her well-endowed chest and the skirt stopping mid-thigh, and the red fish net stockings and high heels to match it.

His imagination was even getting a little vivid too: he pictured himself hurt and tired on a bed, and the door to his room would open and the blue haired girl would walk in, swinging her hips with each step, then she'd crawl on the bed and say: 'Aw, don't worry my sexy little patient, Nurse Kurumu is gonna take good…care…of you…' every pause she'd take in between her sentence, her fingers would trail their way up to his chest before finding their way up to his lips. She pressed herself against him and her sweet lips would close in on his before…

"Sasuke! Your nose is bleeding!" Moka's words managed to snap Sasuke out of his little fantasy. His eyes widened before he rubbed his nose where the trickle of blood was.

"See! You're not okay! Come on, I'll make sure to treat you back to health!" Kurumu tried pulling his arm to lead him away, but the devil was having none of it.

'I think you're the reason he's bleeding Kurumu…' Tsukune wouldn't dare voice that, mainly out of pity for his only sort of male friend. While the two females of their group were lost as to what happened, the brunette was no fool, he picked up on the Succubus's words and exactly what caused THAT reaction from Sasuke. He was admittedly surprised that the Uchiha was even capable of that kind of reaction. As far as he knew from the way they interacted, Sasuke didn't show even the slightest hint of an attraction to Kurumu.

"I told you, I'm fine. The hole in my shirt was something I did to myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving…" The devil walked off in a rush before any of his acquaintances could say anything else to him. He was also hoping no one noticed the slight…'problem' he was having below the belt. 'Damn that girl, and damn Great Uncle Jiraiya for that stupid magazine!' He raged in his head. Now he had to rush to his room to go 'take care' of the problem before him.

"Sasuke, wait!" Kurumu was going to follow him before Tsukune of all people put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Uh Kurumu? I think Sasuke's better off having some alone time…" He adviced.

"And how would you know?" Questioned the pouting blue haired girl.

"It's…a guy thing. Trust me on this one." His answer earned him puzzled expressions from both his female friends. As he watched the quickly retreating from of Sasuke disappear from sight, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. 'Never thought I'd see Sasuke's mind in the gutter like that; Guess that eliminates any previous notions I thought about him…'

**XXX**

Back in the nurse's office, ten seconds after he and his friend left, the nurse herself shivered in delight. There was even a sickly happy smile on her rather flushed face. "Such negative emotion, even when buried deep down it radiates off of him so strongly. I never expected something like this from you Sasuke Uchiha." She let out a moan just thinking of what it'd be to feed off such emotion like that, just how stronger she'd be if that were to happen.

A grunt brought her attention to the downed Chopper. The Pro Wrestler mumbled in his sleep. "Stronger…" he chanted. "I want to be…I need to be…stronger…"

The nurse went back to the cabinet containing student medical files, and she quickly found the picture that matched the student on the bed: Chopper Rikiishi. Age, Blood Type, height, weight, and monster type; it was all there for her viewing pleasure. But as her eyes went back to him, there was one thing drawing her to him more than anything else currently: his desire to become stronger. While that in itself is not a bad thing, for some reason there was a negative vibe behind that intent as he chanted that.

She walked over to the bed and sat on his right side, before she leaned down and silently asked: "Why do you need to be stronger Chopper?"

"Need to be stronger…to win…beat Sasuke…beat Kuyo…be…the best…" he drawled.

'I see…so his desire for strength is fueled by his selfish desire for dominance…' she laughed to herself.

"Have to…keep training…need to…win…" He tiredly went on.

The nurse licked her lips in excitement. Those negative emotions he was giving off, they were so enticing. She couldn't help herself to them. She raised her left hand and the index finger of that hand mutated into a long sickly green needle that she injected into the neck of Chopper. "Then get stronger Chopper. Keep training, keep defeating opponents, until you achieve the power you crave; and when you have it, crush your rivals, and prove to them your strength, your dominance. Why you're the strongest in Yokai Academy…" Her words were like that of a lullaby and they had the same effect as Chopper's sleep rambling came to an end and soon after he was peacefully snoring. The nurse's body glowed purple as energy seemed to seep into her. After another fifteen seconds, the glowing stopped and she removed her finger from his neck, the finger reverting back to normal and she sighed in relief.

"This little bit won't last me for long; I need to strike someone else or the energy currently running through my body will run out…" she said to herself. After seeing him in person, the obvious target to go after was Sasuke. But before the devil even came into the picture, there was someone else she had in mind to go after. Yes, she was fully aware of the stories involving her race, and with some of the rumors that went around during her stay here, she knew this person was an absolute prime target. She walked back over to the cabinet of student medical files, not even needing to open it as the file of the student she wanted was already on the top of the cabinet. She grinned looking at the picture of the student who she had her sights set on.

"You will be one of my best feasts ever, Yukari Sendo…"

**XXXTwo Months Ago...XXX**

"_MOM!" An angry Yukari yelled as she stormed toward her mother. Although Yukari's appearance was much different from what it currently is, she was much taller and looked older to boot. Her scowling face clearly showed that she was not happy with her mother at the moment. "Why did you sign me up for this stupid high school?! You know I'm more than able enough to handle college level schooling!"_

"_Mentally able, yes Yukari, but emotionally, you're not ready." The witch's mother argued. "I'm sending you to Yokai Academy so you can make some friends-"_

"_Friends?" Yukari repeated in a mocking voice. "Who said I want to be friends with a bunch of idiots who aren't on my level?"_

"_This isn't about meeting people who can match you." Yukari's mother informed. "Yukari, you can't keep secluding yourself from others. Whether you like it or not, you're going to need to meet people and make friends."_

"_Newsflash mom: I'm a witch! A border being, a freak among humans and monsters! I'm nothing but a constant source of ridicule for people! It's pointless trying to go out and meet people!" The younger witch said with her back turned to her mother._

"_Yukari, I know it's been hard for you growing up because of our race, but you can't use that as an excuse to push people away." Her mother walked over to her and placed her hands on her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. "Trust me, going to this school will be the best thing for you."_

_It was those words that caused Yukari to yank herself from her mother's hands as she faced her and yelled: "I don't need this high school and I damn sure don't need what YOU think is best for me!" She turned on her heel and stomped to her room._

"_Yukari-"Her mother tried to call out to her but the slamming of Yukari's door meant that she wasn't coming out any time soon and continuing this conversation._

**XXX**

Yukari's eyes fluttered open and she stared at her ceiling. She brought her left hand up, opening and closing it a couple of times and sighed. 'Has it really been a couple of months since dad placed this curse on me?' She internally asked. 'It's felt like forever…'

The witch got out of her bed and pulled out the mirror she had in her dresser, looking at herself in a seemingly dissatisfied manner. 'I looked into all sorts of aging and deaging spells but nothing I've come across has helped me with this curse.' She could remember the exact words of her father as she woke up the morning her body changed into what it is now: 'If you're going to act like a child, then you're going to have the look to match it!'

'This curse will finally be broken when I'm willing to care for someone other than myself. That's what dad said at least. It's so ridiculous; what does it matter that I don't have any friends? I'm a witch. I'm better off on my own…' She thought bitterly as she grabbed her clothes and prepared herself for another dreadful day of ridicule.

**XXX**

Sasuke was in the bathroom of the boys' dorm glaring at his reflection in the mirror. His Sharingan switched on as he continued to stare the mirror, and himself, down. He was still steaming a little about the fight with Chopper yesterday and how one of his trademarks: his illusionary techniques were nullified so easily in the fight. Not only that, but he needed to use a partial transformation into a devil to beat the troll. With his Sharingan now deactivated, he left out of the bathroom, to his own room to dress himself for his early morning training regimen.

**XXX**

A couple of hours of intense physical training later, Sasuke walked out of the dead forest. His mind still heavy on ways he could improve his use of the Sharingan and the thought of this subject was currently racking his brain. 'Geh, this is so frustrating!" He annoyingly thought as he once again recalled the fight from yesterday. 'All he had to do was keep his eyes away from mine and my illusions were taken away. Itachi could trap people with illusions just by pointing at them!' He looked down at his clenching and unclenching left hand as he continued his walk back to his dorm room, his mind drifting off to the past. More specifically, one day: the day his whole life changed.

He could still remember it very vividly, the orange masked man that stared him down. The fear Sasuke felt under that man's gaze, the breath that seemed to leave his body as he wondered if he was going to die on that day by that man's hand and then him walking away, leaving the then young devil to watch his brother die.

Only one thought was running through his mind as he entered his room: 'I have to get stronger, no matter what…'

**XXX**

After showering and getting dressed in his uniform, which was only him in a spare long sleeved shirt he brought as he had to get his blazer sewn back up after the fight with Chopper yesterday, Sasuke got some breakfast, and went through his classes just fine. Aside from the usual drabble with his group of associates before the start of class; it was a pretty simple day, nothing out of the ordinary. Which, after the incident with Chopper, was something he was very appreciative of; Moka and the others were off to lunch, and he was on his way to his room to grab something he needed for the next class (Not without promising he would return to the cafeteria to, of course). Once again, no shenanigans occurred. He was strolling through campus to his room, mind back on the sharingan issue. No one was calling him out for a fight, or to hit on him. It was…quite delightful, and he hoped the rest of the day would play out like this. So of course seconds after thinking that, he was hit with a wave of Deja-Vu as he caught sight of four very familiar people in a similar side: On one end all by herself was the young witch Yukari Sendo. On the other, the guys from her class that were searching for her the first day he met the girl. The guy in the middle of the trio of males, the class president if memory served him correctly, seemed to be mouthing off at the girl; and if he were to judge from body language, the witch clenching her wand behind her back probably meant she took offense to whatever the older student was saying. If that little motion didn't signal anything, then Yukari using her magic to nail the three guys over the head with wash bins definitely did.

"That girl just asks for trouble…" The devil muttered to himself. That action definitely set the representative off if he were to judge from body language. Before the representative could try something violent against the girl, Sasuke used his speed to interject before the young witch could be harmed.

With a firm grip on the wrist of Tadashi, the devil asked: "Taking this a little far, aren't you?"

Tadashi's eyes met Sasuke's before telling him: "This matter is one concerning me and a member of my class. This is none of your business."

"Probably not, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you harm a little girl…" Retorted Sasuke as he released his grip on Tadashi by giving it a throw down, the force of which it was done caused the dark brown haired young man to stumble back a little and lightly rub his wrist. Tadashi's associates stepped up in front of the Uchiha, seemingly ready to do combat, the Uchiha himself stood ready and firm for whatever action the two wanted to take. The two were stopped from whatever action was going to take place by a hand being placed on their shoulder via Tadashi.

"Not here," the class president whispered in each of their ears. "There are too many people watching this." When Sasuke got himself in the matter between them and Yukari, especially with him in the defense of the girl, students gathered around to see what was going on and there were even whispering going on among the students. The dark brown haired young man let go of each of their shoulders and said: "That's enough guys, let's go. Don't forget this Yukari…" he told the witch as the trio went their way from the two and once they left, so did the growing crowd.

Sasuke let out a sigh and looked towards the young girl. "This is the second time this week I had to cover for you…" he told her.

Yukari quite cheekily grinned at the devil. "And I'm very appreciative of it!" she said. She then stood on the tip of her toes to reach for Sasuke's right cheek and pulled it in a playful manner. "Thanks Sasuke. You're like my own knight in shining armor!" She kept up her actions for a few seconds, despite the obvious scowl on the devil's face before finally letting go of his face and the smile remained on her face.

"You know, you're not doing any favors for yourself by pulling these pranks on people…" Sasuke told her as he resumed the walk back to his room, the little girl following him as he did so.

"Hmph! If people want to make me a pariah and hate me just because I'm a witch then I'll give them a reason to hate me." The witch explained.

"You're gonna make more enemies that way…" The raven haired young man said. Yukari opted to ignore that statement and discuss something else.

"Speaking of doing favors, since you did help me out just now. I shall give you the pleasure of having the spectacular and beautiful witch Yukari assist you!" She announced.

"Assist me? And how do you plan on doing that?" Questioned Sasuke.

"From what my sources have told me-"

"By sources, you mean you overhead other students talking about it." His interruption earned him a pout from the witch.

"As I was saying, my sources have told me you joined the Newspaper Club! I feel it's only right to repay you for all the times you've helped me by joining the club myself and lend a helping hand!"

"So what? You're just going to quit the club you just joined and expect to have a spot for the newspaper club?" Upon being asked that question, Yukari grinned and rubbed the back of her head, trying to conceal just how sheepish she was at the moment.

"About that…I actually never officially joined a club…" Seeing the raised eyebrow the devil was giving her, the witch further explained her reasoning. "Oh come on! There weren't that many clubs I was interested in. Or any clubs that would want the school witch in them…" Her face reflected the bitterness she had over being discriminated against other clubs. "Since I have to join a club, it might as well be with someone I sort of know and get along with right? Plus, if my hunch is correct, if you joined then there were others that joined because you did."

"So you want to join the Newspaper Club just because Moka's in it?" Sasuke asked, fully aware of what Yukari was implying in that sentence.

"That's not…completely true." Argued Yukari. "I completely meant what I said a few seconds ago. Not to mention when my teacher asked me about it, I told him I joined the newspaper club just to get him off my back. Getting a chance to see and work with Moka is sort of an added bonus; and you could vouch for me to join!" Seeing the silent expression on the Uchiha's face, the young girl practically sang the next sentence out to try and convince him: "If I joined, you'd get to see my pretty face every day! Wouldn't that be nice?"

"No. I get headaches dealing with you two days in a row." The blunt response from him nearly caused Yukari to fall on the ground face first. Her face turned into that of a scowl and she gave him a light kick to the shin.

"You're a real jerk you know that?!"

"Not the first time I've been told…" He retorted.

"Oh come on Sasuke, The club could use an extra hand, I know."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"I've heard a couple things about the club…"

"Is listening to gossip all you do?" Chided the raven haired young man. He sighed after that statement when he saw Yukari puffing her cheeks out. "Like what?" He decided to humor the girl.

"I don't know the whole story, but apparently the newspaper club had an altercation with The Student Police last year. Because of it, there's only one member of the club left; and no one else wants to join The Newspaper Club."

"Is that right?" He wasn't one for rumors, but when the Uchiha thought about it, it sort of made sense. Unlike most of the other clubs during the fair, there wasn't a whole lot of promotion for the Newspaper Club aside from Miss Nekonome in the classroom. He didn't put too much thought about it during the time, assuming that all of the members were all upperclassmen that simply graduated. But considering how the Student Police were reacted to on that day by all of the other students, it might very well be true that The Newspaper Club and The Student Police had a confrontation at some point; and if what Yukari's saying was true, then he has another reason to be wary of the group.

The witch took note of the look of concentration on Sasuke's face, which turned her expression into that of a rather smug one. "You see that? Gathering information for others to know; isn't that one of the requirements of a news reporter? I'm practically a shoe in for the Newspaper Club." She boasted.

"You spreading gossip around doesn't automatically make you a reporter." Seeing her puff her cheeks out, he assumed he had some kind of response to that, and seeing he was already bored of this argument, he said: "I'm new to the club myself, so I don't know how much my word will do, but I'll vouch for you. Just make sure you're at the club."

"You have a witch's oath that I'll be there!" Yukari insured with a gleeful tone of voice. The two continued walking on down to the dorms before Yukari spoke again. "So, where are you headed?"

"My room, going to grab something and then head to the cafeteria."

"OOH! Are you going to meet Moka? I want to come to!" Her exclaim earned her a stare from the older looking student. "If we're going to be in the same club, it's in our best interest for us to interact now and establish some kind of relationship before we start working, don't you think?"

Sasuke knew that argument of hers was some crock of an excuse that she just made up, but in spite of that, her logic did make sense. "Fine," He gave in to the very giddy witch's request. Yukari seemed to have a girl crush on Moka; his mind easily recalled the comments she made about her body yesterday. The witch was going to do anything to meet her, which included getting on his nerves. And since this seemed to be another of those issues that would be continuously pestered about until he caved in, he let her have her way. Besides, it's not like she would actually act out on all the things she said she wanted to do to her yesterday.

**XXX**

Moka was on the floor of the cafeteria having her breasts groped and nuzzled by Yukari.

Tsukune was trying to stop the gushing nosebleed he had over the sight of the two girls.

And Sasuke was fighting the urge to repeatedly bash his head against the table he was currently sitting in. After grabbing what he needed from his room, he and Yukari made their way to the cafeteria where he introduced her to both Moka and Tsukune and things initially went off without a hitch, Moka complimented her for her intellect and cute costume while Yukari, for the first time in the days that he's known her, was actually bashful and reserved. She even surprised him by staring at the ground at her body was trembling, he thought for a moment that she was a nervous wreck in front of the girl she admired and couldn't handle this meeting. Then…it happened. No one saw the action coming but the witch proclaimed her love for the vampire and then tackled her to the ground. She then proceeded to fondle the pinkette's breasts and go on to say how she loved her since the first time she met her and how she wanted to be her girlfriend.

Sasuke was a little taken back by the girl's perverted acts and the fact that she pulled it in public. It didn't matter if they were girls; it was a matter of decency!

"Ooooh, your boobs are even bigger than they look, and they're so soft! It's like I'm touching two pillows…" Cooed Yukari. That statement was the straw that broke the camel's back for Tsukune. The human stood out of his chair and shouted:

"What the heck are you doing?!" The girl he had feelings for was getting molested by a little girl. Needless to say, he was a little steamed right now. Yukari stopped from her groping of Moka and glared at Tsukune.

"Hmph! So you're Tsukune Aono…" She said, completely unimpressed.

"You know me?" asked the surprised brunette.

"Of course I do. I've been doing my homework on you. Average Grades, below average athletic ability, no hobbies or useful skills at all. You're just a plain nobody."

'Plain Nobody… Plain Nobody…Plain Nobody…" Those two words seemed to echo over and over into Tsukune's mind as he fell to his knees, like a man who just suffered a devastating blow in combat.

'Should've known that was coming…' Sasuke thought as he chewed on his slice of tomato, nonchalantly watching the scenario play out.

"Now you listen here!" Yukari began. "I'm not gonna stand by any longer while a creep like you is sullying my Moka. So here I, Yukari Sendo, beautiful and passionate witch stand!" She was back on her feet now, her magic wand in hand and glowing as she stared Tsukune down. It was the first time in the human's life that he was scared of a kid. "And as of this moment, Tsukune Aono, I declare war on you!" She raised her wand in the air, threatening to attack while the human cowered in fear of what the girl was planning to do.

The entire tension of the situation was killed however when Yukari received a bop to the back of the head by one Sasuke Uchiha.

"OW!" She cried as she rubbed the back of her head. She glared daggers at the raven haired young man. "What the hell was that for?!"

"If we're going to be in the same club, it's in our best interest for us to interact now and establish some kind of relationship before we start working." Sasuke repeated the words Yukari gave him mere minutes ago, and Yukari was seen sweating a little as she certainly recalled those words leaving her mouth. "Those were your words, weren't they? Well guess what, Tsukune's going to be in this club, just like Moka is. Whether or not you like it, you two WILL have to get along. Because I refuse to put up with you two arguing for the next three years while we're attending this school. Got it?"

Yukari puffed her cheeks out, almost like there was something on her mind that she wanted to say, but simply couldn't. Before she could voice a comeback, Moka added to Sasuke's argument: "Yukari, Tsukune's my friend and I care about him. I have no problem with being your friend, but I'd also like for the both of you to be friends too. We're all in this club together, so let's all get along!"

After hearing both their input from it, Yukari groaned. "Fine…" she said begrudgingly. She walked away from Tsukune, allowing him to sit back in his seat, and took her place back on her seat next to Sasuke. Both the vampire and human had a breath of relief before sending thankful smiles over the devil's way as he himself sat back in his chair, he paid it no mind and resumed his eating. Although the scene they had did get some attention from the audience of students in the cafeteria watching.

'Dude, did you see that? Uchiha totally put the witch in her place!'

'Well of course he did. Sendo's a pain in the ass, but even she's not dumb enough to cross Uchiha.'

'Glad to see someone put that little brat on a leash. Maybe now she'll stop all those pranks…'

Yukari shrank in her chair; despite the other students' attempts to whisper so she wouldn't hear, it proved for naught as every word was like a little needle piercing her and for the first time since she arrived in the cafeteria, she was aware of all the stares in her direction, and they made her feel even smaller.

She felt comfort when Sasuke looked behind him at the nearby table, the effect it had on the students sitting there was astounding as they all ceased looking at the witch and tried focusing on anything else. This caused a bit of a domino effect as the devil's eyes wandered around the entire cafeteria, and everyone picked up on it and averted away to something else in hopes of not catching his intense gaze. If that didn't help, she felt Moka's hand on top of hers and the young witch looked ahead to see those warm green eyes of hers looking at her and a bright smile that only further reassured her.

With all that nonsense down, the Uchiha resumed eating his lunch; in spite of everything that's transpired with Yukari, the day's been rather peaceful. With things going how they were, he'll have some extra time to himself after classes. Since he had nothing to worry about today aside from homework, he could focus more on his afternoon training.

**XXX**

Focus: whenever he had a goal set, whether for academic or personal reasons, Sasuke knew how to stay focused and strive towards completing that goal, with very little being capable of breaking that focus. Right now, he was in a situation where his focus was on something he shouldn't be: two plentiful globes of female flesh covered by a white shirt and a yellow vest and they were currently pressed against his arm.

He loudly exhaled from his nose. "Kurumu…" The devil began.

"Yes?" The Succubus practically sang out.

"Can you not press yourself against me?" He asked.

"Nope!" She said with the same inflection as she had before.

"And why not?" He questioned again, this time looking directly in her eyes.

"Because I was so preoccupied with helping the teacher out after classes, I didn't get a chance to see you at lunch." She explained as she further pressed his arms against her breasts. "This is me making up for lost time…"

Sasuke quickly looked away from the girl, not out of annoyance per say, but for the sake that he wouldn't get lost in her eyes. Her beautiful…half-lidded purple eyes that were focused only on him, and filled with so much affection, so much so he could've sworn she was using her charm on him, but he would've been able to tell if she was. He yanked his arm away from hers, earning a discontent whine from the blue haired girl. Once again, this action was done for his own sake as currently, the feeling of her breasts weren't doing his brain any favors as the action reminded him of his rather provocative thoughts of yesterday.

'Damn it! Why am I thinking of this right now?!' Sasuke was nothing like a lot of the guys in the school, he didn't turn into some sex crazed hound that only thought with his other head whenever a pretty girl like Moka or Kurumu walked around. Did he have…particular urges in regards of the opposite sex? Yes, he was a teenage boy after all; one that knew a rather perverted old man who wrote smut for a living that he considered family. But for the most part, he was in control of those urges and didn't let his mind run rampant with dirty thoughts. Now he wasn't going to lie, he knew Kurumu was a beautiful girl with an amazing figure; and he knew because of their races, there would be a special force that attracted them to one another. But his thoughts never went past that.

But with just three single words from the blue haired girl that had a crush on him, his mind was filled with images he'd take to his grave before telling anyone. He thought he took care of the problem yesterday and all day the matter hadn't crossed his mind once. But now that they were alone together, the images he fantasized were starting to come up again. It was best he put some distance between himself and her for today and put his mind on other things. Only problem with that was the girl trying to invade his thoughts was bad at taking at hint because the second he tried taking a few steps away, his back felt boobs and his chest felt arms around his chest.

"Let go. I'd like to spend some time to myself…" He demanded.

"Wouldn't you rather spend some time with me?" She asked, trying to sound as flirtatious as possible.

"…No…" he sounded a little strained, internally yelling at himself to break away from the familiar soft body pressed against him. Soon enough his body responded to his mind and he was out of Kurumu's grasp and attempting to walk away again, both from the girl and the lustful thoughts that were weaseling their way into his mind.

"You're so mean Sasuke…" She cried as she tried following after him again. The antics of the two stopped however when they heard childish laughter. Looking ahead, they saw an approaching Yukari. For the second day in a row, Sasuke was happy to see someone he wouldn't like to under normal circumstance.

"Yukari, did you need something?" He questioned.

The witch shrugged her shoulders before answering: "Nah, I was actually looking for Moka in hopes that we could hang out together; and just stumbled across you and…" the little girl's eyes wandered over to Kurumu and she snickered, surprising the bluenette. "I'd ask if I'm interrupting something, but as it turns out, I'm stopping your wannabe girlfriend from further humiliating herself." She started laughing, which in turn angered Kurumu.

The succubus walked over to the witch and shouted: "Hey! Don't talk like you know about our relationship! I'll have you know, Sasuke's my destined one!"

"If by destined one, you mean he's destined to forever reject you then I can definitely see it!" Yukari resumed her laughter, the very sound ringing through Kurumu's ears and echoing in her mind, only serving to fuel the anger that was building up in her. Oh how she wanted to slap that little brat silly. No, she wouldn't stoop down so low that she'd hit a kid. Instead, if she wanted to play this game of verbal barbs, she was going to beat her at it.

The once seething mad face of hers morphed into a smug one, halting Yukari's laughter and made her pay attention to what the large chested girl had to say. "I know who you are, Yukari Sendo, as a matter of fact: I've heard the rumors about you." Those words caused earned her Yukari's attention.

'Does everyone in this school spend their time spreading and listening to gossip?' Pondered The Uchiha. Seriously, he couldn't even begin to recall the number of times he's heard news that's been passed through word of mouth.

"You're supposedly a genius, but you act all childish and bratty, and everyone in your class hates your guts! And seeing you in person, I can see why: you're way too full of yourself because you're such a braniac."

This time it was the witch who was pissed by the words of the female in front of her. She already put up with enough insults from her class and other random students who saw her and she REFUSED to take it from this girl. Her magic wand glowing in anticipation as she was ready to cast on spell on this harlot; she refrained from the action when she saw Kurumu's cocky grin and she quickly picked up on what she was doing. 'Nice try, but two can play this game…'

Yukari's face soon matched Kurumu's as she already formulated a comeback. "Funny, I've actually heard some things about you two Kurumu Kurono. You're some sleazy skank who tried to seduce all the boys in the school, but you failed when all the guys wanted Moka: A.K.A a girl with some actual class." The grin on her face grew wider when she saw Kurumu's left eye twitch and her body tremble in anger. With that Grade A response, she decided to go for the finishing blow: "And now you throw yourself at Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular boy in our year, only to meet failure each and every time because he isn't interested in a fat cow…"

"FAT COW?!" She repeated the words with venom in her voice. Oh the words of the witch had gotten to her good and well, every single one of them. The fat cow comment was just the cherry on top of the rage sundae that fed her explosion.

"Yeah!" Yukari was not going to back down from her statement. In fact, she added to it by pointing her wand at the Succubus's chest and said: "You've got the udders to prove it!"

Even with all her anger, Kurumu forced a smile and a dry chuckle. "So that's what this about? Here's a tip for you kiddo: A woman's feminine appeal is in her breasts and mine are my best feature! Of course, I wouldn't expect a toddler such as you to understand that. I mean look at you, I bet you don't even wear a bra yet; you look like you still need help getting your diapers changed."

With the tides in the battle of insults changing, Yukari's face became red from embarrassment as the Succubus hit her with a one two jab combo at her appearance; something that, even with her actual teen body, she was very conscious of. But even with a blow as devastating as that, she would not lose this battle as she had one last ace up her sleeve.

"I'm not a toddler!" She yelled. Her face turned rather sinister as her final attack was reared up and ready to go: "But even if I was, I'd rather be a toddler than some brainless bimbo whose only worthwhile feature are two giant lumps of fat on her chest that'll sag when she's in her late thirties!"

Kurumu's reaction was…unexpected to say the least. After their previous exchanges, one would expect the bluenette's face to be the angriest one could muster. But that wasn't the case. No, Kurumu's face was a rather scary one: it was blank, completely devoid of any emotion. And her expressionless eyes were centered right on the young witch. "Did you just say…that my breasts were going to sag…?"

"T-That's right!" No matter how freaked out she was at the older looking girl's face, Yukari was not going to backpedal on her words. "I wonder how you'd be able to snag any guy when you're a sagging old biddy!"

That was the sentence where something snapped inside of the blue haired girl's eyes. And at that moment, she didn't care how low she'd go; she could be buried six feet under as far as she was concerned. She was going to slap this kid senseless. She stalked slowly towards the witch, her purple eyes hollow shadows in comparison to her bright visage. Her left hand slowly raised in the air before she spoke to Yukari: "Now you listen h-"

Any kind of threat that Kurumu would've made was made completely moot as Yukari, via the power of her magic wand, summoned a wash bin to clonk the Succubus in the head and knock her out. The purple eyes that promised agonizing pain were now replaced with swirls for eyeballs.

The small girl stuck her tongue out and tugged her bottom eyelid. "Ha! That's what you get, ya slut!" After her one of a kind celebratory line, she finally took note of her surroundings: for one, Sasuke seemed to have left during her argument with Kurumu, and the devil was soon replaced by a few nearby students watching, and after that ending result, they were now walking away whispering, unfortunately not quietly enough for her to not hear.

"Dude, did you see that? Kurumu just got wiped out by that witch!"

"Yeah, but Kurumu did say some mean stuff to her prior to the hit."

"You weren't there the whole time. The only reason Kurumu even began saying all the stuff he did was because Sendo was shooting off at the mouth!"

"Wait, seriously? God, what a brat…"

"You're telling me. It's no wonder no one likes her…"

"Yeah…hey do you think she's paying Uchiha to talk to and stick up for her?"

"Wouldn't be surprised!"

Yukari only bit her bottom lip as the words she heard stung her. They were just like everyone else who insulted her when she started in this school. Sure, she could use her magic and wipe those guys out, same as she's been doing for nearly the entire time she's been in the school, but what would that do? Even more will do the same thing tomorrow. So with no other option, she turned her back and headed back to her room.

**XXX**

Sasuke was currently out of the school building and heading back to his room. Yes, he left Yukari alone with Kurumu while they had their bickering. Was it wrong of him to do? Maybe? But he wasn't in the right frame of mind to deal with those two and he needed some time to clear his head. Right now, he just wanted to go to his room, get his homework done and get some more training in.

"Sasuke!" And then he heard a voice he didn't want to hear right now. Turning behind him, he was met with the faces of both Moka and Tsukune. With the enthusiasm he expected from the vampire, Moka said: "Hey there. Tsukune and I were going to head to the library to study together. Would you like to come with us? After all, the math exam is coming up soon and we want to be prepared before then. Plus studying is more fun with a group of friends!"

"Of course, if you're too busy or just don't feel like it, we totally understand." Tsukune added with some nervous laughter. To be perfectly honest, he wanted to spend this time with Moka alone; at least that was the intention he had in mind when the vampire invited him to the library after Math class. He had no problems with Sasuke, but he didn't want him to be a third wheel in this instance. 'Wait, would he be the third wheel in this instance, or would I?' He couldn't help but question.

"No thanks," declined the devil. "I've got some things to take care of."

"Oh…I understand." While initially disappointed, Moka's voice became more chipper when another thought came to her mind. "Maybe tomorrow, all of us can—AH!" She screamed as someone running at a frantic speed bumped into her. She would've fell on the ground, hadn't Sasuke's left arm found its way around her waist catching her.

"You alright?" The vampire looked up and saw the intense gaze of his onyx black eyes. Just looking into them, she could feel the power behind them. Such a feeling currently aimed at her was…intimidating, but there was also a spark of excitement surging through her body. Was this the feeling Kurumu got whenever she was around the raven haired boy? If so, she could definitely understand why she…

Her green eyes shrank and her cheeks were soon matching the color of her hair as she realized she was staring a little too long in his eyes and she quickly broke away from his hold on her. "I-I-I'm Okay! Thanks for catching me, I have no idea what caused me to fall!" She was waving her hands in front of him in a panicky manner while letting out a forced high pitched laugh.

"I think I've got an idea…" Tsukune said, reminding the vampire that he was still here. He pointed down to the ground where a student laid, but they noticed he wasn't in the best condition. His right eye was starting to blacken, his lip was split and his nose was busted. He got to a knee and tried helping the guy stand up. "Hey, what happened to you?" he asked the stranger.

The student in question's eyes widened as he pushed Tsukune away from him and sprang to his feet. "I've got to find the headmaster! He's gone crazy!" He shouted as he began to run off. But before he could, Sasuke caught him by the wrist.

"Wait, who's going crazy?" He questioned.

"It's Chopper!"

"!" This was the reaction of both the devil and the human, and to add to this panic, more students were running, seemingly in the same direction that the original was coming from.

"Chopper? But wasn't he in the nurse's office just yesterday?!"

"I don't know, all I know is that when me and the rest of the Pro wrestling club came in for practice, he was going nuts in training: lifting insane amounts and doing drills like it was nobody's business. When the President of the club tried to call him off so we could start practice, he turned into his monster form and started attacking everyone! After he beat everyone up, he said he was going after all the martial arts clubs!"

"Where is he now?" Moka asked.

"I...I think he was heading towards the gym! Someone's got to go to the headmaster and stop this!" After revealing that statement, the young man removed himself from Sasuke's grip in pursuit of the headmaster's office, leaving the trio to ponder on the situation. It didn't take long before Tsukune came up with a theory.

"Sasuke, you don't think... he's doing this because of what happened between you and him yesterday?"

A scowl etched his way on the devil's face. If what his human acquaintance was saying was true, then the fault of Chopper's rampage was to be placed on him; that made the situation his business, and if there was one thing that peeved Sasuke Uchiha more than anything, it was people (intentionally or unintentionally) getting involved in his business. "If that's the case, then I'll deal with him…" He stated.

"We'll come with you!" Moka insisted.

"We will?" The surprised Tsukune questioned. Hey, don't knock the guy for not wanting to get involved with a guy that tried to crush him twenty-four hours ago.

"No, you won't." The adamant Uchiha answered. "This matter isn't of your concern. Either of yours…" His onyx black eyes settled towards Moka with his last sentence.

"But…" any sort of argument that the pinkette would've made was shut down as her dark haired friend ran past her and towards the gym. She would've followed immediately had it not have been for Tsukune's hand on her shoulder stopping her from doing so. "Tsukune?"

"Maybe…we should let him handle this on his own." Seeing the questioning look from his crush, he elaborated on his reasoning: "Look Moka, we both know how strong Sasuke is. He can take care of himself no problem."

"Even so, we can't just leave him alone, can we?"

"Well, it's a good thing he won't be alone for long now, will he?" The two turned behind them, where they saw that the origin of the new voice came from the purple haired member of The Student Police, Keito.

It took little time for the sweat to break out on Tsukune; it was like raindrops were falling on his head. Moka on the other hand gasped as he remembered the familiar face in front of her. "You, you're one of The Student Police! But if you're here, does that mean…"

"Yes, Kuyo is here with us. He's actually on his way to take care of matters with Chopper Rikiishi was it?"

'Oh man, are things so bad, The Student Police has to get themselves involved?' The human couldn't help but wonder.

**XXX**

***Cue Vim and Vigor from the Kingdom Hearts 2 Soundtrack***

"AAAH!" A student from the Muay Thai Club shrieked as he was tossed several feet and smacked hard against the wall.

"Come on! Is that all you guys got?!" A fired up Chopper in his Troll form challenged. When he thought about it, he should feel like hell right about now. After his throw down with Sasuke yesterday, he was sure the devil broke one of his ribs with that final combo of his, and he could still feel that pain. But when he woke up this morning, all the pain he felt was completely overshadowed by his fighting spirit! All he wanted to do was hit the weights and get better so he could focus on his rematch with Sasuke, and then focus on his original target, Kuyo! But he soon found that the weights weren't doing him any favors in getting the kind of strength he needed. He needed a partner to practice with! He tried with the other members of his club, but it didn't give him the results he wanted, so now he was off to challenge to Muay Thai club, but now even that wasn't doing him any favors!

"You Bastaaaaard!" Another Muay Thai member charged at him and threw and ick at the troll's side, but he easily caught the kick and using his strength, he spun the kicker around so that his back was facing Chopper's front; what came next was vicious punishment as the troll applied a powerful crush grip around the boy's waist and lifted him overhead for a suplex, planting the poor boy right on the top of his head and rendering him unconscious.

Chopper after delivering the devastating maneuver got back up to a vertical base, in time to see more three more students, coming at him, with a few flicks of his wrist, he swatted each of them away. "COME ON!" He roared. "This can't be the best you guys have! I have to get STRONGER! That ain't happening with the weak shit you guys keep throwing at me!"

After that large boast, he turned around, surprising the other Muay Thai member with his extraordinarily quick reflexes. "Ya thought you could get the sneak up on me?" He asked the boy, his grip tightening as he fully intended on crushing him. The club member's cries of agony served as music to the troll's ears as he fully planned on ending the boy's life.

His focus on this task however was broken. But it wasn't the fireball shot above him to the ceiling, triggering the fire sprinklers and causing a downpour of water that caused this loss of focus. No, it was the words of the person who shot the ball that did.

"Everyone that isn't too hurt, leave now; and if you can, take every knocked out person you can…" Chopper's grip started to loosen as he slowly turned a full hundred and eighty degrees and there in the flesh was one of his prime targets. Sasuke Uchiha, Sharingan fully ablaze, and staring the troll down. "Put him down Chopper…"

"With Pleasure…" He released the boy who, despite his pain, exited the gym along with the other students that could run and carry others. Now it was just those two, face to face. Neither afraid nor willing to back down. It was several moments of silence before Chopper started chuckling. "Well, ain't this a surprise." He said. "I was hoping to wait a little longer before you an' me had a rematch…" He admitted.

"You lost that chance when you started viciously going after other students…" The devil said.

"Heh heh. Funny, you didn't strike me as someone who cared about what happened to a bunch of random people."

"When you start doing it and saying it's for the sake of fighting me, then we have a problem. If it's a fight you wanted, you should've come to me for the start. Because now, you're damn sure gonna get one…"

The time for talking was done; Chopper came running at the devil full speed ahead. "Then bring it Sasuke! Because I don't intend to hold back this time!"

"Neither did I…" Sasuke raised his left hand up and it, along with the rest of his body, started crackling with lightning. In a sick way, he was glad Chopper went after the Muay Thai club in the gym, because he knew exactly how to deal with Chopper this go round. He brought his left arm back and flung it, causing the electricity surging through him to shoot to the water. This had a very strong effect on the troll as he was forced to stop and shout in pain from the shocking attack from the Uchiha.

And while the move stunned him, the Sharingan bearer planned on following through with a knockout blow. The mark on his neck burned red before spreading all over his face and body and with the right amount of power, he charged forth at a speed nearly impossible to react to for most, and the troll was just another victim of this speed as before one could blink, Sasuke was directly in front of Chopper and he buried his left fist deep into the troll's gut. The force of the strike was so hard, the wrestler spat up some saliva.

The two silently remained like this for several seconds before the devil eventually removed his fist from the stomach of his enemy and his entire body, eyes and all, reverted back to normal. He stood regularly, while Chopper slumped to his knees, desperately gasping for air. "Wasn't sure if I broke a rib or not yesterday," The Uchiha began. "But I definitely know I did now…" With those parting words, he turned on his heel and began to leave the gym.

"W…Wait…" The weak call from the wrestler did in fact cause the devil to stop his movement and look back to Chopper. Much to his surprise, the upperclassman was struggling, not only to get back to his feet, but to stay conscious. "W…We're not…done yet…"

"Stay down, you're barely on your feet as is." He matter of factly said.

"No…this fight…" the wrestler made very slow steps towards Sasuke. Even his half-conscious eyes were filled with a fiery determination, but now that Sasuke got a good look at them, he could sense another emotion from within, but he just didn't know what it was. "…This fight…is over…when I say…it's over…"

The devil couldn't help but sigh. Despite how foolish it was for him to continue the fight, the devil would admit that he respected the older student's guts and determination, despite the bored look on his face. That bored expression however quickly changed to a stunned one when a spear of blazing inferno whizzed right by his face and nailed Chopper right in the center of his chest and exploded into a great fire that enshrouded the wrestler in excruciating pain before his burned body hit the ground.

"CHOPPER!" Sasuke was completely surprised by the action that transpired; and even more so, there was concern on his part over the condition of his opponent. That strike just now, no doubt that was a death blow. But before he could check to see if he was still alive, an all too familiar voice spoke and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Wrong, the fight's over when **I** say it's over…" Looking behind him, he was greeted with the same familiar blond hair, the same evil golden eyes, the black uniform, and last but not least: the wicked fox grin.

"Kuyo…"

**XXX**

Yukari sighed to herself as she checked her height in the nurse's office. Why was she in the nurse's office and not in her own room? That was a question even she didn't fully know the answer to. For some reason it just felt like this particular office was calling out to her.

She looked in front of the huge mirror in the office and sighed once again. Despite all she said to Kurumu in their argument, even she would admit that her body, no matter how you'd look at it, was completely childish.

"_You're a little too young to be walking around this campus on your own. Did you get separated from your parents?"_

'_You're supposedly a genius, but you act all childish and bratty…'_

'_Glad to see someone put that little brat on a leash…'_

'_God, she's so bratty! Why do we have to be in c'_

"If I had my real body back, would the 'kid' comments stop?" she asked herself. It would be a nice thing, to see all the people who made fun of her for her child-like appearance to shut up. "No, if I did that, then people would question whether or not I used magic to age myself up." She frowned. "Even if I did…" Her mind wandered to the other reason for her poor treatment in class.

"_Hey guys, did you hear that that Yukari girl is a witch?"_

"_No way! You mean she's one of those border beings?"_

'_That explains the super obnoxious outfit. God, we must have pretty crap luck to get put in a class from her. I mean, witches are closer to humans than they are monsters. That runt has no business being in this academy.'_

That's right. No matter how her body looked, at the end of the day, she was still a witch. She would be considered a freak by both monsters and humans. She would always be alone. Sure, Moka said she wanted to be friends, but when she graduated, would that even matter? And then there was Sasuke, who despite all his acts to help her, could they even be considered friends? He only seemed to be willing to lend an ear and help her out this week due to the fact that she looked incredibly young; and in the interactions they had he didn't seem to care about having her around, like he only put up with her only out of pity.

She shook her head, chastising herself for her self-induced pity party. Why was she getting so upset about this now? All the insults thrown her way throughout her duration in Yokai so far, especially today, were no different from anything she hadn't ever heard before in her life. She was a witch; she was used to receiving nasty words and insults from others. So why was it, that it was affecting her more today than it had before?

"Oh my, I didn't know there was someone in here…" Yukari turned around and saw the school nurse right behind her. She quickly wiped away the terms forming I her eyes and sniffled a bit.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave your office and be out of your hair."

"Oh no, you're not in my hair at all!" Reassured the nurse. "As a matter of fact, things have been pretty quiet in here today. But, what has you upset?"

"Why do you care…?" The witch questioned.

"Because as a nurse of this school, it's my job to not only help students with injuries but to also provide them with emotional support." The nurse walked over to Yukari and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And you look like you could use some emotional support Yukari."

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, I'm kind of new here and I've been looking through the medical files to familiarize myself with some of the students. That's when I came across your file. It must be difficult for someone of your race here in this school."

"If this is your attempt at pitying me save it. I don't need any more of that crap…" The witch said, rudely rebuking the nice act.

"This isn't me pitying you Yukari, I promise. I just thought you'd like to get some things off your chest."

"Hmph. Yeah, I'd like to get some things off on my chest. But what good would that do? I'll always be an easy target to make fun of; if it isn't my race, then it's my appearance. Talking about it is pointless…" She started to walk away but the nurse's next question made her stop in place.

"Is that why you act out and cause harm to the other students?" When she heard silence, she added: "I heard some of those stories going around the school…"

"And so what if I do?!" She shouted with her back still turned. "It's what all those idiots talking about me deserve! All they see is the little witch and they mock me because of it. So if they want to hate me, I'll give them a reason to!"

'That's it…' the nurse was on the verge of cackling as she succeeded in bringing Yukari's negative emotions out to the forefront. Quicker than Yukari could've reacted to, the nurse was right behind her and injected her finger into her neck. The witch's wand fell to the ground and her eyes were dilated.

"It's just as I thought: you lash out at the other students to make yourself feel better…" The nurse said, her tone was oddly enough, sensuous as she came to the conclusion of why Yukari acted the way she did. The little girl's hands began to twitch as her body glowed purple. "Most would tell you that what you're doing is wrong Yukari, but I don't think there is. As a matter of fact, I'd tell you to keep doing it. Punish those who've done you wrong in this school, who discriminated against you and only saw you for what you are and not who you are. Make them feel the pain you feel every day. Do it, until you feel better about yourself."

"I…I…" Yukari's eyes closed as her body stopped glowing and she dropped to the ground. Mako let out a breath of content as her feeding came to an end. She smiled down at the now unconscious witch.

"Don't worry Yukari, when you wake up, you'll heed the advice of Nurse Mako, and you're going to feel all better. I hope to see you again soon…

**Chapter End**

** Now THIS! This was the toughest chapter of AOAD to date, and what I have in mind for it was so huge, I had to split it into two parts. I didn't want this chapter to be a hundred percent like Yukari's introduction in the manga/anime so I combined elements from both the Manga and the Capu 2 Anime, such as the character of Mako: in the Manga, she was able to control people's minds by injecting fluids into them, in the anime; she fed off of negative emotions (Or something along those lines). So I made the character an amalgamation of those two interpretations. And even though this was only the SECOND chapter of AOAD I posted this year, I hope the length more than made up for it…that is if it didn't scare you away, cause I KNOW. I threw a lot of shit at you guys. Now if you'll excuse me, after writing this behemoth of a chapter, I'm off to watch some stuff on Hulu and play some Persona 4.**

** Have a Happy New Year Folks, and I'll see you in 2016 with more Awakening of a Devil!**

**Reviews Response**

**Danish78: **I'm glad you enjoy the character interactions! It gets tough to progress them and make them feel natural without making characters come off as too cruel, OOC, or falling into Fanfic clichés (Pretty sure I failed to avoid that last one though…). This chapter was one of the harder ones, what with more SasuKuru interactions and subtly trying to advance the SasuMoka relationship.

**The 7****th**** Knight: **Newspaper Club Chapter's coming after this two parter, I swear!

**Croniklerx: **I haven't really considered any female characters outside the main cast to be in Sasuke's Harem…

**TheNightingale13: **The answer is simple: Sasuke is the only one that actually adheres to the rule of not revealing his monster identity.

**DaOneInDaCorner: **Don't worry, Tsukune will get some lovin' as well.

**Stalker: **I'll see what I can do with that one…

**Ithinker: **Thanks for the advice and the compliments; and I have a couple of things in mind for Tsukune down the line.

**King of Spears: **We're still a ways from seeing Naruto in AOAD outside letters and Flashbacks.

**SuperSOULEATERLOVER: **...Okay…

**GSP224: **It was a decision that only made sense when looking at Sasuke and his Curse Mark Forms.

**HolySheet:** Thank you for your patience HolySheet. It has paid off for you in dividends.

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	10. 2nd year anniversary preview & thank you

**Hey guys! SSJ3Kyuubi here with yet again, another update and preview! Today's a very special day: it marks not only the 2 year anniversary of AOAD, but also of my time writing fanfiction on this site. Wish I actually had the chapter done today to celebrate but I only have this preview…so yeah!**

**Preview: Start!**

A Heartbeat.

It was very faint. But Sasuke could hear a heartbeat. Chopper was either a whole hell of a lot tougher or luckier than the devil could have ever thought…

"He's still alive? He's sturdier than I expected…" Was one Kuyo, stating exactly what he was thinking. The Uchiha's red tomoe filled eyes glared at the Yoko, the intense gaze caught the blonde's interest. "Ah, what a surprise to see you here Sasuke." he greeted without a care in the world.

"Are you insane?! You tried to kill him!" Sasuke shouted.

"He was causing havoc by attacking the other clubs." Countered the blonde.

"He was barely on his feet conscious; I'd hardly consider him a threat!"

"Perhaps so…but whether he was a threat or not at that moment is irrelevant. There are consequences for every action Sasuke, and his certainly warranted punishment."

"Your idea of punishment is murder?" The devil rhetorically asked, glaring daggers at Kuyo for a few more brief seconds before bringing his attention back to Chopper.

The fox monster raised a quizzical eyebrow at Sasuke. His behavior toward the fallen troll and the possibility that he might've been dead was one that he wasn't expecting. From the way he carried himself and the way he saw him handle his opponents, especially in their altercation earlier in the week, he always assumed there was some sort of killer instinct in Sasuke. Was he wrong? No, it couldn't be. That edge in the devil's eyes Kuyo's come to know were still there as strong as ever. So why did the devil find it so wrong to kill Chopper?

His dwelling on the matter came to an end as he saw Sasuke throw the unconscious Chopper over his shoulder. "Going somewhere with him?" He amusedly asked.

"The nurse's office; he needs medical attention." The devil said as he began his walk out of the gym, only to be stopped by Kuyo putting his hand out in front of him. The Narrowing of The Sharingan user's eyes told the fox monster exactly what he was thinking: _'Get out of my way or get hurt…'_

"A noble action Mr. Uchiha, very noble," Kuyo started. "But I believe it'd be better to leave Mr. Rikiishi in my care for here on..."

"Why? So you can finish the job?" The devil quipped.

"Funny," the yoko dryly responded. "We believe Mr. Rikiishi is connected to something the Student Police is looking into…"

"And what's that?"

Seeing as there was no way he wasn't going to convince him without some kind of explanation, he added: "Tell me Sasuke, are you familiar with the new nurse, Mako Yakumaru?"

"The new nurse?" The Uchiha questioned. "I saw her yesterday when I brought him in."

"You brought him into the nurse's office yesterday?" Asked Kuyo. "That definitely raises my suspicions on the matter…"

"Stop dancing around the issue, Kuyo. What does the school nurse have to do with this? I want answers…"

Kuyo sighed: "Before Ms. Yakomaru arrived the academy had a Doctor, Yuji Yutaka, to tend to the students. Before this school year started, Dr. Yutaka had to take a short leave of absence because of a family emergency. So he sent in a Nurse to fill in for him until he would come back. But a week and a half ago, that nurse disappeared as well. It was then that Ms. Yakumaru came in to fill the role the previous nurse did, and in that time, there have been…peculiar situations that have taken place…"

"Peculiar how?"

"In the last week, we've had a couple of cases of hostility and physical altercations between the athletic teams in the school. We initially thought nothing of the situation other than just students getting wrapped up in the heat of the moment from the intensity of their activities. But when we started asking the students questions, we found they all had one thing in common: they all seemed to take place after one of the students paid a visit to the nurse. I was actually on my way to the nurse's office to discuss the matter when I caught word of Mr. Rikiishi's actions…"

Sasuke remained quiet while the info sunk into his mind. If the nurse did have something to do with this then it would definitely explain the uneasy feeling he got around her yesterday. "I take it you'll be going to talk to her then." The nod of the yoko's head answered Sasuke's question. "Then what are you going to do about him?" the devil asked in regards to Chopper. "He needs medical attention; and if the nurse is the one behind all these incidents, then it's not safe for him to be there…"

"Given the circumstances, it isn't; but it's the only place where he can get medical attention." Kuyo saw the Uchiha about to voice his disagreement about that idea, but the fox monster continued his previous statement with: "Earlier in the day I asked the headmaster if he received any calls to Dr. Yutaka; and I was informed that the Doctor's business had been taken care of and he would be making a return tomorrow. In the meantime, I will rotate two members of the Public Safety Commission at a time to keep an eye out on the nurse, to make sure she doesn't do anything to Mr. Rikiishi for the rest of the day."

"And once again, if the nurse is behind the incidents, what are you and your police planning to do if she tries to do the same thing to you all?"

"If that were to happen then it would prove that Nurse Yakomura is the one behind all of this. And if it were the case, then I'm glad to have someone that both knows the truth and can find a way to stop it."

"So you expect me to do your job for you?" Sasuke said with very little tact.

With a mirth grin on his face, Kuyo responded with: "Of course not, Mr. Uchiha. The Public Safety Commission is perfectly capable of handling one woman. You're more of a…contingency plan. After all, I wouldn't explain all this info to just any student now, would I?"

The devil raised an eyebrow. Did Kuyo expect him to get involved in this situation?

"As much as I enjoy this little back and forth, the longer the two of us stay here and converse, the worse Mr. Rikiishi's condition will end up being." Kuyo noted. "So if you don't mind, I'll take him off your hands and get him to the nurse." The yoko extended his hand to grab hold of the unconscious wrestler but Sasuke's eyes carried the clear message to back off.

"I'll carry him to the nurse's office," the Uchiha informed him. "I don't trust leaving that task to you, and this way if something does happen to him, I'll know for sure the nurse had something to do with it…or you…" he looked Kuyo dead in the eye as he finished the statement.

Not even remotely surprised by the devil's distrust in him, Kuyo chuckled and responded: "Fair enough," he turned his back to Sasuke. "I take it that you'd prefer I walk in front of you on the way to Nurse Yakumaru, am I wrong?" he asked not even looking back at the freshman. Although he heard nothing from his junior, he could feel those black eyes of his burning holes in the back of his head. Without any verbal acknowledgement, he proceeded to walk out the gym and towards the nurse's office with the devil right behind him.

**Preview End!**

**And boom goes the dynamite. Some of you probably don't care about what I say before and after a preview, which is perfectly fine, I don't blame you, you only come to read teh storees after all. I'm probably a broken record at this point, but I do want to thank you guys for sticking with me, whether you read this story or other stuff I put out on this site. To my followers: the 175 of this story and the 148 that have me on their author alerts, one of the things I love the most about this site is entertaining people with the dumb shit I put out and to have that many people say: "Hey man, that SSJ3Kyuubi's pretty okay. He's not great, but he writes fun stuff." It's awesome.**

**To the reviewers: special shoutouts to Danish78, Croniklerx, TheNightingGale, ****ilykcheeze, OkamiPrincess from my GP Officer story and so many more.**** When I see reviews like the ones you guys put out, it makes me happy. No offense to those that do, because I'm guilty of it myself, but anyone can just write: Good Chapter, please update, or can't wait for more. Seeing reviews that say what they liked, what they didn't like, and giving out suggestions, make pushing through all the writing blocks I have worth it (even gives me some ideas on where to take the story as well), and it really motivates me whenever I'm in a lazy spiel, which happens a lot more than I'd like to admit…**

**I WISH I had the chapter done today so I could share with you, but I dropped the ball on it. I hope to have it done, at the earliest, the end of the week, at the latest, the end of the month (There's some stuff I have planned for next week). But again, thanks for your patience, and I will do my damndest so that next year, I won't threepeat in not having a chapter up on my FF anniversary. Have a good day guys!**


End file.
